Neustart mit Hindernissen
by Brockenhexe
Summary: Bella glaubt nicht mehr an die Liebe. Ihre Eltern haben sie immer nur hin- und her gerissen und ihre Ehe ist gescheitert. Nun startet sie in ein neues Leben. AH
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

„Bella, du brauchst dringend einen Mann, es ist ja nicht auszuhalten mit dir!", nervte mich meine beste Freundin Rosalie Hale, genannt Rose mal wieder. Dabei war ein Mann das letzte was ich im Moment wollte. Nach meiner gescheiterten Ehe mit Jake, Jakob Black, nicht mal 6 Monate hatte sie gehalten, konnte ich keinem Mann mehr vertrauen.

„Rose, lass es, ich habe Leah, meinen Job und dich. Was brauche ich mehr?" Aber natürlich ließ sie mal wieder nicht locker: „Spaß, Sex, ein Leben ohne Fläschchen und Windeln vielleicht" Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

Dies ist meine 1. Fanfiktion, über Lob und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	2. Umzug in ein neues Leben

**Umzug in ein neues Leben**

Ich sah mich noch ein letztes Mal um, ob ich auch nichts übersehen hatte. Aber die Schränke waren leer und die Möbel, die jetzt noch hier standen, würde ich hier lassen. Nicht einmal 1 Jahr hatte ich hier gewohnt und so viel war in dieser Zeit passiert. Ich hatte meine Jugendliebe Jacob geheiratet, als ich im 7. Monat schwanger war. Nun war unsere Tochter Leah 5 Monate alt und unsere Ehe gescheitert. Jake hatte mich betrogen, nicht nur einmal. Als ich dann auch noch herausfand, dass er seine neuste Freundin geschwängert hatte, hatte ich mich endgültig getrennt. Eigentlich hatte ich ihm nach dem 1. Seitensprung, 3 Tage nach unserer Hochzeit, nur wegen Leah verziehen. Ich wollte nicht - dass sie ein Scheidungskind wurde, so wie ich.

Meine Eltern, Charlie und Renee Swan, hatten sich kurz nach meiner Geburt getrennt. Mein Vater war in Forks geblieben und ich zog mit meiner Mutter nach Phoenix. Den Großteil meiner Kindheit stritten sie sich um mich. Meine Mutter wollte mich so wenig, wie möglich zu meinem Vater lassen und er wollte mich ständig sehen, um mir dann vor zu halten, wie schrecklich meine Mutter sei. Als ich 14 war starb meine Mutter bei einem Autounfall und ich zog ganz zu meinem Vater, dort lernte ich Jacob kennen, den Sohn seines besten Freundes Billy Black. Wir wurden unzertrennlich und als ich 17 war wurde aus unserer Freundschaft mehr. Als ich dann in Seattle aufs College ging und Jake in Forks als Mechaniker arbeitete, wurde es schwieriger und wir stritten immer öfter. Als ich dann im letzten Jahr war, kündigte sich Leah an, sie war nicht geplant, aber ich habe mich nach den ersten Zweifeln so gefreut. Obwohl ich im 7. Monat schwanger war, hatte ich Bestnoten bei der Abschlussprüfung. Kurz nach meinem Abschluss heirateten Jacob und ich im kleinsten Kreis. Nur unsere Väter und meine beste Freundin, Rosalie, mit der ich zusammen studiert hatte, waren dabei. 3 Tage später fand ich einen String, der eindeutig nicht mir gehörte, in seiner Hosentasche, als ich die Taschen vorm Waschen kontrollierte. Er gab sofort zu, dass er mich betrogen hatte, aber das hätte doch nichts zu bedeuten gehabt. Er versprach mir, dass so was nie wieder passieren würde und ich gab ihm noch eine Chance, aber unsere Beziehung wurde immer schlechter. Als die Wehen losgingen, war Jake nicht zu erreichen, dabei sollte er eigentlich in der Werkstatt sein. Sein Vater brachte mich dann ins Krankenhaus, wo ich nach 10 Stunden unsere Tochter per Kaiserschnitt zur Welt brachte. Jacob kam erst 3 Tage später wieder, unseren Vätern erzählte er, er wäre bei einer Schulung gewesen. Mir war er seiner Meinung nach keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Schließlich brachte er das Geld nach Hause, also hatte ich den Mund zu halten und zu tun, was er sagte. Ich wollte mich trennen, aber ich hatte kein Geld, keinen Job aber dafür ein süßes Baby das mich brauchte. Als ich meinen Vater um Hilfe bat, erklärte der mir nur, dass ich genau wie meine Mutter wäre und er mir nicht helfen würde, meinen armen Mann zu verlassen und ihm sein Kind weg zu nehmen. Letzte Woche rief dann eine Frau an und fragte nach Jacob. Als ich ihr sagte, dass mein Mann nicht da sei, fiel sie aus allen Wolken. Sie hätte gedacht, ich sei seine Schwester, zumindest hatte er ihr erzählt, dass er mit seiner Schwester zusammen leben würde. Sie war seine neuste Freundin und noch dazu schwanger. Völlig fertig rief ich Rosalie an und sie versprach mir, sofort zu helfen, ich sollte erst mal zu ihr nach Seattle kommen und mit Leah bei ihr wohnen, bis ich einen Job und genug Geld für eine eigene Wohnung hätte. Jake lachte nur, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich mich scheiden lassen wollte. Er war der Meinung, dass ich schon wieder angekrochen käme. Ohne ihn wäre ich ja nur ein Nichts und auf Geld sollte ich schon gar nicht hoffen.

Ich nahm die Babyschale mit Leah, die Wickeltasche und stieg in meinen alten, verrosteten Truck, unsere Sachen waren schon auf der Ladefläche verstaut. Mein Herz war gebrochen, aber ich war froh wenigstens mein Baby zu haben. Sie war nun das Einzige was noch zählte.


	3. Ankunft

**Ankunft **

Nach 6 Stunden Fahrt, mein Truck war nicht gerade schnell und Leah brauchte zwischendurch eine Flasche und eine frische Windel, kam ich endlich in Seattle an. Es war gar nicht so einfach, Rosalies Wohnung zu finden. Das College und unser altes Wohnheim, in dem wir während des Studiums gewohnt hatten, waren in einer ganz anderen Gegend von Seattle. Rose hatte gleich nach dem Abschluss einen Job als Vorschullehrerin gefunden. An dieser Vorschule hatte ich nächste Woche auch ein Vorstellungsgespräch mit James Smith, dem stellvertretenden Direktor.

Als ich die Wohnung endlich gefunden hatte stand Rose gleich nach dem 1. Klingeln vor der Tür - um mich zu begrüßen. „Bella da bist du ja endlich, ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr. Gib mir die sofort die Süße und komm erst mal mit hoch. Deine Sachen holt Jasper gleich hoch." Daraufhin schnappte sie sich die friedlich schlafende Leah und trug sie ins Haus. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhren wir in die 5. Etage. „Oh Bella ich freue mich so, dass wir wieder zusammen wohnen können."

„Ich bin dir so dankbar Rose - dass du uns aufnimmst, ich hätte sonst nicht gewusst - wo ich hin sollte. Charlie redet nicht mehr mit mir, Billy auch nicht und Jacob..." ich verstummte traurig. „Ach Süße klar helfe ich dir, dafür sind Freunde doch da." Sie legte mir den Arm um die Schulter und drückte mich einfach. „Jasper freut sich übrigens auch, dich wieder zu sehen. Er müsste gleich hier sein, er holt nur kurz seine Freundin ab."

Jasper war Rosalies Zwillingsbruder und studierte Medizin, im Moment machte er ein Praktikum im Krankenhaus und hatte sich dort in eine Krankenschwester verliebt. Alice Brandon hieß sie und ich war schon darauf gespannt sie kennen zu lernen. Rose war ganz begeistert von ihr. Das war etwas völlig neues bei ihr, bisher hatte sie alle Freundinnen ihres Bruders gehasst, aber er hatte sowieso nie lange eine.

„Alice liebt Kinder und ist ganz gespannt, dich und Leah kennen zu lernen." Während sie sprach, schloss sie die Wohnungstür auf und trat ein. Ich war wirklich überrascht über die Größe. Ein großer Flur mit einer Garderobe und 4 Türen. „Hier vorne ist das Gästebad, die Tür Gegenüber führt ins Wohnzimmer, hinten rechts ist mein Zimmer und links ist eures. Komm, ich zeig es dir erst mal, damit du Leah aus der Babyschale nehmen kannst." Rose ging vor und als ich nach ihr das Zimmer betrat, konnte ich es kaum glauben. Neben einem Bett für mich gab es auch ein Kinderbett für Leah, außerdem einen Wickeltisch auf dem schon Windeln und Feuchttücher standen. Dazu ein Kleiderschrank und eine Tür führte in mein eigenes Badezimmer. „Oh Rose das ist toll, ich danke dir. Du hast ja an alles gedacht. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das je wieder gutmachen soll"

Eh sie antworten konnte, stand plötzlich Jasper mit einer kleinen dunkelhaarigen Frau im Zimmer, die gleich loslegte. „Hallo, du musst Bella sein. Ich bin Alice, Jaspers Freundin. Und das muss Leah sein, ist die süß. Ich habe ihr ein Geschenk mitgebracht." Damit drückte sie mir ein Päckchen in die Hand. Ich starte sie nur völlig verdutzt an. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so schnell so viel reden? Jasper lachte nur. „Alice nun mach mal langsam, sonst verschreckst du Bella noch völlig." „Nein keine Angst, so schreckhaft bin ich nun auch nicht." ich zwinkerte Alice zu, während ich die immer noch schlafende Leah aus der Babyschale nahm und ins Bett legte. „Pack erst mal das Geschenk aus." hibbelte Alice. Das tat ich dann auch. In dem Päckchen war ein Mobile mit bunten Fischen. „Das kannst du über das Bett oder über den Wickeltisch hängen." Ich lächelte, „Danke ich freue mich sehr, außer Rosalie und Jasper hatte noch nie jemand ein Geschenk für Leah gekauft." Sie sah mich völlig entsetzt an. „Was ist mit deiner Familie?" Ich versuchte nicht zu traurig aus zu sehen. „Mein Vater und Schwiegervater meinten, dass sie noch viel zu klein wäre - um ihr viel zu kaufen und Jake" ich schluckte schnell eh ich stammelte: „Jake war immer nur der Meinung, ich würde zu viel für sie ausgeben, da bräuchte er nichts mehr kaufen." Nun guckten mich alle 3 entsetzt an. So genau hatte ich auch Rose nie davon erzählt, wie es bei uns abgelaufen war. Jasper räusperte sich und meinte dann: „Gut dass du ihn los bist, Kleines. Und jetzt hole ich erst mal eure Sachen hoch, damit du dich einrichten kannst."

Ich werde versuchen täglich ein Kapitel hochzuladen


	4. Der 1 Abend und die 1 Nacht

**Der 1. Abend und die 1. Nacht**

Nachdem Jasper meine Sachen hoch gebracht hatte, es waren nur ein paar Kisten mit Kleidung, ein paar Spielsachen für Leah und einigen Küchen- und Badartikeln, verabschiedeten Jasper und Alice sich und Rose zeigte mir die restliche Wohnung. Das Wohnzimmer war geräumig und ging in eine offene Küche über. Es gab 2 große Sofas, einige Schränke, ein Bücherregal, einen Fernseher und eine Musikanlage. Dazu einen Esstisch für 8 Personen zwischen dem Wohnzimmerbereich und dem Küchenbereich. Alles war in hellen, freundlichen Farben eingerichtet. Es gab auch noch eine Tür, die auf einen großen Balkon führte.

„Wollen wir erst mal etwas zu Essen bestellen oder möchtest du erst auspacken Bella?" fragte Rose mich. „Erstmal essen, ich packe aus, wenn Leah wach ist, sonst störe ich sie noch."

Wir einigten uns auf italienisches Essen und ich bestelle mir Lasagne und Salat, Rose wollte nur einen großen Salat. Noch ehe das Essen da war, wurde Leah wach und weinte kläglich, es war ja alles fremd für sie. Nachdem ich sie getröstet, gefüttert und gewickelt hatte spielte sie aber fröhlich mit ihrer Rassel.  
„Sie ist so süß." sagte Rosalie. „Ja und ich bin trotz allem froh sie zu haben, aber traurig, dass ich ihr keinen besseren Vater bieten kann. Ich wollte alles besser machen, als meine Eltern, aber Jake ist furchtbar. Er will das Sorgerecht erstreiten, damit ich gezwungen bin, zu ihm zurück zu kommen, wenn ich sie nicht verlieren will." Rose sah mich entsetzt an. „Das kann doch nicht sein erst sein" rief sie aus. „Ich fürchte, dass das sein voller Ernst und deshalb brauche ich schnell einen Job, ich brauche einen guten Anwalt und ich kann auch nicht zulassen, dass du uns hier kostenlos wohnen lässt und auch noch durchfütterst." Rose nahm mich in den Arm und sagte: „Natürlich kannst du das zulassen Bella. Dafür hat man doch Freunde. Ich habe zwar nicht so viel Geld aber dafür reicht es schon und vielleicht klappt es ja mit dem Job bei uns in der Vorschule, dort hättest du in der Babygruppe dann auch gleich eine Betreuung für Leah."

Dann kam unser Essen, es war wirklich köstlich und ich stöhnte leise auf. „Mhhhhhh ich habe lange nicht so etwas Gutes gegessen. Nudeln und Salat wollte Jake nie essen, immer nur Steak oder Fisch." Rose seufzte: „Versuch nicht ständig an ihn zu denken. Du musst neu starten, Bella und deshalb suchen wir gleich morgen einen Anwalt, damit du die Scheidung einreichen kannst und damit er dir nicht das Sorgerecht wegnehmen kann."

Nach dem Essen wünschte ich Rose eine gute Nacht und ging mit Leah in mein Zimmer. Mein Zimmer, wie das klang. Ich hatte schon länger nichts mehr als mein bezeichnet, da Jacob mir ja immer wieder sagte, dass alles ihm gehören würde, schließlich brachte er das Geld Heim. Nachdem ich Leah versorgt hatte und sie friedlich in ihrem Bettchen eingeschlafen war, ging ich duschen. Rose hatte wirklich an alles gedacht, mein Lieblingsduschgel und mein Lieblingsshampoo standen schon für mich breit und ich genoss den Erdbeerduft. Danach ging ich ins Bett, konnte aber trotzdem nicht gleich einschlafen und als es dann doch endlich klappte, hatte ich Albträume. Immer wieder sah ich Jake, wie er mir Leah wegnahm., mich zwang wieder zu ihm zu kommen, wo er mich wie Dreck behandelte und mich betrog. Um 4 Uhr wachte ich schweißgebadet wieder auf. Ich sah nach Leah, die ruhig schlief. Einschlafen konnte ich nicht wieder, deshalb stöpselte ich das Babyfon ein, nahm den Empfänger und ging auf den Balkon, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Als ich dort im Dunkeln saß, sah ich, dass in der Wohnung gegenüber Licht brannte und dann ging dort die Balkontür auf. Ein Mann kam heraus, dass sah ich an der Größe und seiner Statur, hinter ihm im Licht erschien eine Frau und schrie, so laut dass ich es über die Straße hören konnte: „Eddie, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Komm sofort wieder rein. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du unsere Beziehung beendest. Ich liebe dich doch so sehr." Ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller. „Willst du die ganze Straße wecken?" fragte er genervt und ging wieder rein.  
Immerhin war ich nicht die Einzige, die unglücklich war. Ich seufzte und ging wieder ins Bett. Zum Glück schlief ich schnell wieder ein und träumte auch nicht mehr.


	5. Auf der anderen Straßenseite

**Auf der anderen Straßenseite**

Edwards PoV:

Ich seufzte und folgte Tanya wieder hinein. „Es reicht Tanya. Ich habe dich mit Mike im Bett erwischt, in Meinem Bett und du wagst es mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst?" „Ach das mit Mike war doch nur eine einmalige Sache. Du hattest in letzter Zeit doch nie Zeit für mich. Immer musstest du bis spät abends arbeiten und ich habe mich gelangweilt."

Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand nervös durchs Haar. Klar musste ich viel Arbeiten. Ich war Juniorpartner in der Kanzlei meines Vaters, aber so oft wurde es nun auch nicht spät. Mein Vater wollte schließlich auch abends nach Hause zu Esme, meiner Mutter. So eine Beziehung wie meine Eltern wollte ich auch haben. Allerdings begriff ich jetzt, dass Tanya wohl doch nicht die Richtige dafür war, ich hatte sie ausgerechnet mit Mike, dem Schmierlappen, erwischt und noch dazu in MEINER Wohnung. Eigentlich wollte ich bei meinen Eltern übernachten, aber nachdem ich nach dem Abend mit meinem Bruder Emmet noch nüchtern genug war, wollte ich nach Hause und hoffte darauf, meine Freundin Tanya zu überraschen. Sie wollte in meiner Wohnung übernachten um am nächsten Morgen gleich von hier aus Shoppen zu gehen. Davon dass Mike auch bei mir übernachten sollte, wusste ich natürlich nichts. Er verschwand auch schon wenige Sekunden nachdem ich mein Schlafzimmer betreten hatte, schnappte seine Klamotten und lief verängstigt aus der Wohnung. Er hatte schon in der High School kein Rückgrat gehabt.

„Komm schon Eddie, ich mache es wieder gut." flüsterte Tanya plötzlich verführerisch und fing an sich aus zu ziehen. Mir wurde übel. „Eben hast du es noch mit Mike getrieben und nun willst du mich verführen? Vergiss es! Nimm deine Sachen und geh! Was du heute nicht mitnimmst, schicke ich dir zu." Sie fing an zu weinen. Aber es war mir egal, ich konnte und wollte nicht mehr. Meine Familie war noch nie begeistert von Tanya und mein Bruder hasste sie und sie ihn. Das hätte mir schon viel eher zeigen müssen, dass sie nicht die Richtige für mich war. „Eddie" schluchzte sie. „Nenn mich nicht immer Eddie. Und jetzt geh bitte endlich. Es ist 4 Uhr früh und ich muss um 9 Uhr in der Kanzlei sein." „Ich muss um 9 Uhr in der Kanzlei sein." äffte sie mich nach, „Wenn du nicht immer nur deine Arbeit im Kopf hättest, dann wäre das heute Abend nie passiert. Aber wenn du nicht arbeitest musst du ja auch noch deinen hirnlosen Bruder treffen oder deine tollen Eltern. Die konnten mich ja eh noch nie leiden." Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und ging zur Tür. „Du wirst es noch bereuen, mich einfach so raus zu schmeißen Edward Cullen." Und endlich war sie weg.

Ich wollte nicht in mein Bett, in dem vor kurzem noch meine Freundin, nein nun Exfreundin mit einem Kerl gelegen hatte. Deshalb legte ich mich aufs Sofa, das war zum Glück auch bequem, denn in 3 Stunden würde mein Wecker klingeln.

Am Morgen war ich wie gerädert. Zum Glück war das Büro der Kanzlei nur 3 Straßen weiter. Als ich die Kanzlei betrat kam mein Bruder auf mich zu. „Oh man du siehst scheiße aus Kleiner. Dabei hast du doch gar nicht so viel getrunken gestern. Hat Tanya sich gefreut, dass du kamst?" „Nicht wirklich" seufzte ich, „ich habe sie mit Mike in meinem Bett erwischt und mich von ihr getrennt. Trotzdem wollte sie ewig nicht gehen. Es war nach 4 Uhr als ich endlich auf dem Sofa lag, ins Bett wollte ich nicht, das muss ich erst mal desinfizieren."

„Uah Mike Newton in deinem Bett? Ich würde das ganze Bett entsorgen." meinte er und lachte. „Immerhin bist du dieses Miststück nun los." Wir tranken noch einen Kaffee zusammen und gingen dann in unsere Büros. Die Kanzlei war auf Familienrecht spezialisiert, mein Großvater hatte sie gegründet, dann hatte Carlisle sie übernommen und nun arbeiteten auch Emmet und ich hier. Der Tag war ruhig, zur Gericht musste ich heute auch nicht. Um 17 Uhr hatte ich meinen letzten Termin für den Tag. Eine neue Mandantin, laut den Notizen meiner Sekretärin wollte sie meine Hilfe bei einer Scheidung und in einem Sorgerechtsverfahren. Noch eine gescheiterte Beziehung seufzte ich. Um 16:59 Uhr klingelte mein Telefon. „Ihr Termin ist da Mr Cullen." „Danke Jessica, schicken sie sie rein."

Die Tür ging auf und ich sah in die schönsten brauen Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte.


	6. 1 Schritte

**1. Schritte**

Bellas PoV:

Der Tag war schlimm gewesen. Rose musste früh zur Arbeit und Leah war den ganzen Tag unleidlich. Ehe Rose ging gab sie mir noch ihren Laptop: „Am besten suchst du schon mal einen Anwalt." Ich hatte schnell eine Kanzlei gefunden, die nur 3 Straßen weiter war und auch gleich einen Termin für den Nachmittag bekommen. Beim Auspacken meiner Kisten musste ich dann feststellen, dass von meinen wenigen Sachen einiges verschwunden war. Jacob musste die Sachen wieder ausgepackt haben. Meine Lieblingsbücher waren weg, mein MP3 Player auch, außerdem einiges von Leahs Sachen. Dafür steckte ein Brief in dem Karton mit Leahs Sachen.

_Na Bella fehlt dir etwas? Mir auch nämlich meine Frau und mein Kind! Bilde dir nicht ein, dass du sie behalten kannst! Du hast nichts und du bist ein Nichts. Jane zieht nun bei mir ein und dann beantrage ich das Sorgerecht. Immerhin ist sie dann in einer richtigen Familie und im Gegensatz zu dir verdiene ich mein eigenes Geld und liegen nicht irgendwelchen „Freunden" auf der Tasche. Hoffentlich ist Rosalie es bald leid dich auszuhalten und du landest dort wo du hin gehörst, in der Gosse._

Ich hatte Stundenlang immer wieder geweint und mich nur aufgerafft, um mich um Leah zu kümmern. Mein kleines Mädchen war alles, was nun noch zählte. Wie konnte ich mich nur so in Jake täuschen? Er war Jahrelang meine Sonne, mein bester Freund und meine 1. Liebe, was hatte ihn nur so verändert?

Als Rose von der Arbeit kam scheuchte sie mich ins Bad. „Oh man Bella du siehst nicht gut aus. Geh erst mal duschen und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend.."

„Ich habe gleich noch einen Termin beim Anwalt, kannst du auf Leah aufpassen, oder soll ich sie mitnehmen?" fragte ich sie. „Lass die Süße mal hier" sie nahm Leah auf den Arm, ich mache mit ihr einen Spaziergang im Park, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Es ist gerade mal trocken."  
„Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen. Ich gehe dann jetzt duschen und mich fertig machen für meinen Termin beim Anwalt. In Jogginghosen kann ich da ja wohl nicht hingehen."

Als ich wenig später geduscht und umgezogen aus meinem Zimmer kam sah Rose mich entsetzt an. Sie hielt den Brief von Jacob in der Hand. „Spinnt der jetzt völlig? Du bist gestern ausgezogen und er plant schon mit einer anderen zusammen zu ziehen? Nimm den Brief am besten gleich mit zu deinem Anwalt."

Das tat ich auch und jetzt stand ich im Vorzimmer der Kanzlei. Die Vorzimmerdame sprach mich an: „Guten Tag ich bin Jessica Stanley was kann ich für sie tun?" „Ich habe um 17 Uhr einen Termin, mein Name ist Isabella Black." antwortete ich. „Einen Moment bin, ich melde sie kurz an."

Sie griff zum Telefon und sagte kurz darauf: „Ihr Termin ist da, Mr Cullen." und dann zu mir: „Sie können gleich mitkommen, Mr Cullen hat jetzt Zeit für sie. Sie ging voraus und öffnete mir eine Tür. Ich trat ein und sagte kein Wort. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein umwerfender Mann er hatte Smaragdgrüne Augen und bronzefarbene, verstrubbelte Haare. Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren. -Bella starr den Mann nicht so an, er ist dein Anwalt.- schimpfte ich gedanklich mit mir. Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu. „Mein Name ist Edward Cullen, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte er und hielt mir die Hand zur Begrüßung hin. „I Ich bi bin Isabella Black." Oh man konnte ich nun nicht einmal mehr richtig sprechen? Ich schalt mich gedanklich selbst. -Bella, reiß dich zusammen.- „Ich bin hier weil ich mich scheiden lassen möchte und weil mein Mann mir unsere Tochter wegnehmen will." Ich erklärte ihm alles und langsam konnte ich mich auch wieder klar ausdrücken, dann zeigte ich ihm den Brief. Nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte meinte er: „Der Brief könnte ein Vorteil sein, allerdings hat er auch recht. Wenn sie keinen festen Wohnsitz, keinen Job und kein Geld haben könnte der Richter geneigt sein, ihm das Sorgerecht zu zusprechen."  
„Ich habe einen Wohnsitz, meine Freundin Rose und ich machen eine WG auf, sie ist Lehrerin und ich habe in der Vorschule, in der sie auch arbeitet, am Montag ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Wenn alles klappt könnte Leah auch dort in der Babygruppe betreut werden."  
„Das klingt schon viel besser. Am besten kümmern wir uns erst mal um ihre Scheidung und warten ab, was ihr Mann wegen des Sorgerechts unternimmt, oder wollen sie gleich das alleinige Sorgerecht beantragen?" fuhr er fort. „Nein, solange er mir Leah nicht wegnehmen will, darf er sie gerne jederzeit sehen, sie ist ja auch seine Tochter und hat ein Anrecht auf ihren Vater."  
Verwundert sah er mich an. „Diese Einstellung ist leider selten, aber sie haben natürlich völlig Recht. Dann kümmere ich mich um die Papiere und melde mich dann wieder bei ihnen."

Er brachte mich noch aus dem Büro, im Vorraum sah ich schon Rose mit Leah auf dem Arm. Die Kleine war ganz verheult. „Oh mein Schatz was ist denn los?" fragte ich sie und nahm sie auf den Arm. „Entschuldige Bella, aber ich konnte sie kaum beruhigen, da dachte ich, ich warte hier mit ihr auf dich, umso schneller hat sie dich wieder." Rose war doch die Beste und das sagte ich ihr auch. Wir verabschiedeten uns gerade von Mr Cullen, als ein Bär von einem Mann im Vorzimmer erschien. „Na Bruderherz Feierabend und das gleich mit 2 schönen Frauen?" er warf einen Blick auf Leah „oder besser gesagt mit 2,5" Dabei zwinkerte er uns zu, er schien ein witziger Typ zu sein. „Darf ich vorstellen? Mein Bruder und Kollege Emmet Cullen. Emmet das hier sind Mrs Black, meine neue Mandantin, ihre Freundin und ihre Tochter." „Rosalie Hale" stellte Rose sich vor. „Freut mich sehr!" strahlte der Bär. „Darf ich sie auf einen Drink einladen?" „Ich muss nach Hause Rose, aber geh nur wenn du möchtest." sagte ich zu ihr. „Ein andern mal vielleicht, Mr Cullen" lehnte Rose höflich ab, „Ich lasse dich doch heute nicht alleine Bella." Sie sah mich kurz böse an. Emmet Cullen guckte traurig als wir gingen.


	7. Kein schöner Abend

**Kein schöner Abend**

Edwards PoV:

Isabella Marie Black oder besser Isabella Marie Swan, denn sie wollte ihren Mädchennamen wieder annehmen, sie schien es nicht leicht gehabt zu haben mit ihrem Mann. Ich konnte diesen Kerl nicht verstehen, warum ging er fremd, wenn er so eine Frau zu Hause hatte? Wobei ich fremdgehen sowieso nie verstehen konnte. Aber sie jammerte nicht sondern schilderte alles ganz sachlich, aber der Brief ihres Mannes verriet so einiges. Ich bewunderte sie dass sie ihn weder beschimpfte, noch ihm das Kind vorenthalten wollte. Solche Frauen waren selten. Wenn ich da an Tanya dachte... Sie hatte mich betrogen und drohte mir trotzdem weil ich mich von ihr getrennt hatte.

Ich versprach ihr, mich um die Papiere zu kümmern und brachte sie noch zur Tür. Im Vorzimmer wartete eine junge Frau mit einem weinenden Baby. Ihre Freundin und ihre Tochter. Auf ihrem Arm beruhigte sich das Kind sofort, sie musste eine gute Mutter sein. - Man Edward sie ist deine Mandantin, hör auf, für sie zu schwärmen. - ermahnte ich mich selber. Wir waren gerade dabei uns zu verabschieden, als Emmet dazu kam. Er versuchte gleich die beiden Frauen einzuladen. Leider sagten sie ab.

Als sie gegangen waren meinte Emmet: „Wow, was für ein Fahrgestell und die Oberweite ist auch nicht zu verachten was Kleiner?"

„Du sollst mich nicht immer Kleiner nennen." erwiderte ich.

„Ok Eddie." macht er Tanya nach und zwinkerte mir lachend zu „wenn die Eddie lieber ist. Tanya nennt dich ja auch immer so"  
„Emmet Cullen! Ich habe ihr, genau wie dir, schon 1000 Mal gesagt, dass ich Edward heiße und nicht Eddie. Und Tanya kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Ich weiß eh nicht mehr warum ich noch mit ihr zusammen war."  
„Wow, das sind ja ganz neue Töne." lachte mein Bruder. „Woher kommt dein plötzlicher Sinneswandel, bisher durfte doch nie jemand etwas gegen Tanya sagen."

Ich musste an Bella denken, sie war ganz anders als Tanya, weder so oberflächlich noch so selbstsüchtig oder rachsüchtig wie es schien und noch dazu natürlich schön und nicht so stark geschminkt wie Tanya. „Ich habe halt begriffen, dass Tanya nicht die Richtige für mich war."  
„Das freut mich! Hat deine Einsicht etwas mit deiner neuen Mandantin zu tun?" fragte er „mir ist aufgefallen wie sehnsüchtig du sie angeguckt hast. Mir würde ihre blonde Freundin ja viel besser gefallen."  
Ich grinste. „Das war nicht zu übersehen, du warst ja ganz traurig, dass sie nicht mit dir ausgehen wollte."  
„Ja die ist echt eine Traumfrau und der Name! Rosalie." schwärmte er. „Wenn ich nur wüsste wie ich sie wieder sehen könnte."

„Komm doch mit zu mir, da Mrs Black im Moment bei ihr lebt, weiß ich dass sie bei mir gegenüber wohnt. Vielleicht kannst du ihr zufällig über den Weg laufen." raunte ich ihm verschwörerisch zu.  
„Ok mache ich." war Emmet sofort einverstanden.

„Jessica sie können dann Feierabend machen. Wir gehen jetzt auch" sagte er dann zu unserer Vorzimmerdame.  
Wir verließen das Gebäude und gingen zu Emmets Jeep, um zu mir zu fahren. Es lohnte sich zwar kaum für die 3 Straßen, aber dann hatte er ihn vor der Tür stehen, wenn er nach Hause fahren wollte. Als wir allerdings in meiner Wohnung ankamen konnte ich meinen Augen kaum trauen. Alle Schränke waren offen, der Inhalt lag, zum Teil zerstört, auf den Boden und alles stand unter Wasser. Die Wasserhähne in der Küche und im Bad waren alle aufgedreht und die Abflüsse verstopft. Fluchend drehte ich erst mal die Hähne zu und rief dann die Polizei. Da wir nichts anfassen sollten, setzen wir uns solange auf den Balkon. Ich sah zum Haus gegenüber, irgendwo da drüben war wahrscheinlich die Frau, die mir nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

Die Polizei kam wenig später.  
„Hatten sie Wertsachen in der Wohnung Mister Cullen?" fragte mich der eine Polizist.  
„Ja etwas Bargeld und 2 teure Uhren, aber das ist noch alles da." antworte ich nachdem ich nachgesehen hatte.  
„Es fehlt also nichts?" fragte der Polizist erneut.  
„Nein und die Tür war auch ordentlich abgeschlossen." antwortete ich.  
„Haben sie einen Verdacht wer das gewesen sein könnte. Es muss ja jemand sein, der einen Schlüssel hat."  
„Ich nehme an Tanya Denali, ich habe mich gestern von ihr getrennt weil sie mich betrogen hat."  
Die Polizisten nahmen meine Anzeige auf und gingen, ich sollte morgen nochmal zum Revier kommen, um das Protokoll zu unterschreiben.

Mit Emmets Hilfe versuchte ich das Chaos zu lichten und die Wohnung trocken zu legen. „Emmet kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?" fragte ich ihn.  
„Na klar Kleiner, wir fahren jetzt zu mir und besorgen unterwegs erst mal etwas zu Essen, ich bin am Verhungern."

„Klar, ich lade dich ein." sagte ich und verlies mit Emmet zusammen meine Wohnung. Ich wollte hier nur noch weg.


	8. Kein schöner Abend 2

_Ich wünsche allen Lesern meiner Geschichte einen wunderschönen Donnerstagabend :-)_

_Mittlerweile hat sie 640 Aufrufe, 36 Favoriteneinträge und 10 Reviews :-) vielen dank an meine fleißigen Reviewschreiberinnen :-)_

**Kein schöner Abend 2**

Bellas PoV:

Wir gingen zu Roses Wohnung und unterwegs erzählte sie mir, dass eine Kollegin die Vorschule ab sofort verlassen würde. Ihr Mann war überraschend nach New York versetzt worden und sie wollte ihn begleiten. Daher wäre schon am Freitag ihr letzter Arbeitstag.  
„James würde dich deshalb gern schon morgen zum Vorstellungsgespräch sehen Bella. Wenn ihr euch dann einig werdet könntest du mit Leah gleich die Eingewöhnung in der Babygruppe starten und du könntest schon nächste Woche anfangen zu arbeiten." erzählte Rose gerade.

„Was das ist ja toll, nur was mache ich während des Gesprächs mit Leah?" fragte ich besorgt.  
„Deshalb kommen Jasper und Alice gleich, dann kann Leah sich schon mal an die Beiden gewöhnen und Alice passt solange auf Leah auf, sie hat morgen Spätschicht im Krankenhaus."

Ich war echt froh, solche Freunde zu haben.

Wir kamen am Haus an und ich nahm Leah aus dem Kinderwagen und wir stellten diesen in Rose Kellerabteil ab. Vor Rosalies Wohnung erwartete uns aber eine böse Überraschung, die Tür war aufgebrochen. „Willst du reingehen oder gleich die Polizei rufen?" fragte ich Rose.

„Lass uns erst mal gucken, wer auch immer das war, ist bestimmt längst weg." antwortete sie mir.

Leider war das ein Irrtum Jacob saß fies lächelnd im Wohnzimmer. „Na ihr Schlampen da seid ihr ja endlich." lallte er. Scheinbar war er angetrunken. „Erst haust du ab Bells und dann Jane, ihr Schlampen seit doch alle gleich und zu nichts zu gebrauchen."  
„Was willst du hier Jacob und was hast du dir dabei gedacht - meine Wohnungstür aufzubrechen?" schrie Rose ihn an. „Und solltest du noch einmal wagen Bella oder mich eine Schlampe zu nennen - dann kannst du etwas erleben."  
„Was passiert dann? Schlampe!" funkelte er sie böse an und zog ein Messer. Oh Gott was tat er hier nur.

„Und nun Bella kommst du her zu mir und zeigst mir, wie sehr du mich vermisst hast! Das Balg kann der blonde Drachen solange nehmen." Befahl er kalt. Ich sah Rose panisch an und gab ihr Leah. „Ganz ruhig Bella, halt ihn hin, Jasper kommt in wenigen Minuten." flüsterte Rose mir dabei zu.

„Bells!" schrie Jacob nun. „Entweder du kommst sofort hierher oder du kannst etwas erleben. Ich will jetzt einen anständigen Kuss von meiner Frau und danach darfst du mir einen Blasen." Ich fing an zu weinen. „Na wirds bald oder muss ich nachhelfen? Und hör auf zu flennen."

Gott sei Dank ging in diesem Moment die Wohnungstür ganz auf und Jasper und Alice kamen herein. Alice schrie entsetzt auf, als sie Jacob mit seinem Messer sah. Jasper reagierte geistesgegenwärtig. Er ging langsam an Rose und mir vorbei auf Jacob zu und forderte ihn auf ihm das Messer zu geben. „Du weißt dass ich seit 15 Jahren Kampfsport mache Jake. Gib mir das Messer und verschwinde von hier."

„Niemals Bella gehört mir und wird mit mir kommen" Leah schien ihm im Moment zum Glück nicht zu interessieren. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich fing an zu zittern. Da trat Jasper ihm mit einem gezielten Tritt das Messer aus der Hand. „Geht und ruft die Polizei!. Ich halte ihn hier solange fest!" rief er.

Rose drängte Alice und mich aus dem Wohnzimmer und in mein Zimmer, aber erst als sie mir Leah in den Arm drückte war ich wieder ganz da und kümmerte mich um die Kleine. Rose rief die Polizei, die zum Glück auch schnell kam und Jacob mitnahm. Wir mussten alle einzeln unsere Aussagen machen und wurden aufgefordert am nächsten Tag auf der Wache zu erscheinen, um das Protokoll zu unterschreiben.  
„Was passiert nun mit Jacob, wird er erst mal eingesperrt oder kommt er heute noch raus?" fragte Rose die Beamtin, die unsere Aussagen aufgenommen hatte.  
„Heute bleibt er auf jeden Fall in Untersuchungshaft. Was dann passiert - wird der Richter entscheiden, ich fürchte aber, dass er morgen wieder frei sein wird. Es ist ja nichts passiert" antwortete die Beamtin.  
„Nichts passiert?" echote Alice entsetzt. „Er hat Bella und Rose mit einem Messer bedroht und wollte Bella sexuell missbrauchen. Das nennen sie nichts?"  
„Tut mir leid Miss Brandon, aber so ist das rechtlich nun einmal. Es wird wohl eine Verhandlung geben, aber bis dahin wird er wahrscheinlich unter Auflagen auf freiem Fuß gesetzt." Die Beamtin verabschiedete sich und ging. Wir saßen in meinem Zimmer und berieten was wir nun tun sollten, Rose und ich waren uns einig, dass wir nicht in dieser Wohnung bleiben wollten.  
„Heute Nacht verbringt ihr am Besten in meiner Wohnung." schlug Jasper vor. „Ich habe ja ein Gästezimmer und Rose kann mein Schlafzimmer nehmen. Ich kann ja bei Alice schlafen."

Dankbar nahmen wir sein Angebot an, packten ein paar Sachen zusammen und fuhren zu Jaspers Wohnung. 

_Ich danke meiner lieben Beta Kat-Attack fürs überarbeiten :-)_


	9. Der nächste Morgen

**Der nächste Morgen**

Bellas PoV:

Wir hatten nicht gut geschlafen. Leah war ständig wach, schon wieder eine neue Umgebung war ihr wohl zu viel. Und wenn sie ruhig war holten mich die Bilder des Abends wieder ein. Jacob war zwar die letzten Monate schon kein Traummann gewesen, aber so wie gestern hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt.

Früh am Morgen mussten wir aufstehen. Immerhin hatte ich heute ein Vorstellungsgespräch und Rose musste auch arbeiten. Alice kam schon um 8 Uhr und brachte mir ein Kostüm und Schuhe von sich mit. Zum Glück hatten wir die gleiche Größe, denn die Sachen standen mir richtig gut. Rosalie machte mir noch die Haare und dann mussten wir los. Ich gab meiner endlich schlafenden Tochter noch einen Kuss und folgte dann Rosalies Wagen mit meinem Truck.

„Viel Glück Bella, wir sehen uns später." verabschiedete sie sich vor der Tür des stellvertretenden Direktors. Ich klopfte an und trat ein nachdem ich ein „Herein." aus dem Büro hörte.

„Ah sie müssen Mrs Black sein. Miss Hale hat mir schon von ihnen erzählt. Ich bin James Smith."

Das Gespräch dauerte etwa 40 Minuten und danach waren wir uns einig. Ich hatte die Stelle! Vorschullehrerin war zwar nicht mein Traumberuf, aber es war ein Anfang und gut bezahlt. Am Montag konnte ich schon anfangen, also blieben mir nur 3 Tage um Leah an die Babygruppe zu gewöhnen, dann war Wochenende und Montag ging es richtig los. Nachdem Mr Smith mir das ganze Haus gezeigt hatte, einigten wir uns darauf, dass ich mit Leah am Nachmittag schon in die Gruppe ging, damit sie ihre Erzieherin kennen lernen konnte.

Edwards PoV:

Die Nacht in Emmetts Gästezimmer war ruhig verlaufen und ich konnte gut schlafen. Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück fragte Emmet mich dann: „Und wirst du Mom und Dad davon erzählen, was in der Wohnung passiert ist?"  
„Da Mom es schon merkt wenn ich ein Regal umräume, wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Ich denke dass ein Großteil der Möbel versaut ist und ausgetauscht werden muss. Allerdings überlege ich ob ich nicht umziehen sollte. Ich habe die Wohnung ja nur Tanya zuliebe genommen, damit sie von mir aus schnell in ihre Lieblingsshoppingmeile kommt. Ich hätte gern eine größere Wohnung, mit größerem Balkon etwas weiter draußen."

„Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Was hältst du davon wenn wir uns 2 Wohnungen in einem Haus suchen?" fragte Emmett mich überraschend.  
„Klar warum nicht." Die Idee war gar nicht so schlecht.

Nach dem Frühstück rief ich also unsere Eltern an, Carlisle sah ich zwar später in der Kanzlei, aber da war wenig Zeit für privates.

Mom ging ans Telefon: „Guten Morgen Emmett, ist etwas passiert dass du dich so früh meldest?"

Sie hatte natürlich Emmetts Nummer erkannt.

„Guten Morgen Mom, hier ist Edward und ja es ist etwas passiert. Ist Dad auch da?"  
„Ja der ist da soll ich ihn dir geben oder auf Lautsprecher stellen?" fragte sie.

„Stell doch einfach auf Lautsprecher, dann muss ich es nicht 2 mal erzählen." lachte ich. „Vorgestern habe ich mich von Tanya getrennt." Ich hörte meine Mutter jubeln. Ok ich wusste ja dass sie sie nicht geliebt hatte, aber gleich jubeln? „So begeistert?"  
„Ja ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du uns erzählen willst, dass sie schwanger ist." antwortete sie, „Und einmal ehrlich, sie passt überhaupt nicht zu dir."  
Ich erzählte dann noch was gestern Abend in meiner Wohnung los war und dass ich mir nun eine neue Wohnung suchen wollte. Esme als Innenarchitektin hatte ja auch zu Maklern gute Kontakte.  
„Ich will übrigens auch umziehen, wir hätten am Liebsten 2 Wohnungen in einem Haus je 4-5 Zimmer und großen Balkon." brüllte Emmett dazwischen. Unsere Mutter wollte sich umhören, außerdem versprach sie einen Putzdienst zu organisieren, der sich um meine Wohnung kümmern sollte. So war das alles geklärt und wir fuhren in die Kanzlei. In der Mittagspause wollte ich dann noch zur Polizeidienststelle, um das Protokoll zu unterschreiben.


	10. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

**Unerwartetes Wiedersehen**

Bellas PoV:

Nach dem Morgen in der Vorschule fuhr ich zu Jaspers Wohnung. Kaum dass ich vor der Wohnungstür stand wurde sie schon von innen aufgerissen und Alice fing an - wie ein Wasserfall auf mich einzureden: „Und wie war es? Hat alles geklappt? Hast du den Job? Leah war ganz brav. Sie ist ja sooooooooo süß. Ich passe gerne öfter auf sie auf. Irgendwann möchte ich auch so ein süßes Baby..."  
Ich unterbrach sie lachend: „Alice! Du bist ja ein echter Tornado. Lass mich doch erst mal rein, dann kann ich dir auch alles in Ruhe erzählen."

Da ging sie lachend aus dem Weg und ließ mich rein. Ich kannte sie zwar erst seit Kurzem, aber ich mochte sie jetzt schon sehr. Allerdings wunderte ich mich etwas, wie der ruhige Jasper mit ihrem Temperament klar kam. Ich erzählte ihr alles und sie freute sich riesig mit mir. Nachdem wir zusammen ein sehr spätes 2. Frühstück gegessen hatten, kannte ich sie schon etwas besser. Sie war Einzelkind und ihre Eltern schon etwas älter und kamen mit dem Temperament ihrer Tochter nicht wirklich zurecht. Dadurch hatten sie wenig Kontakt, obwohl ihre Eltern auch in Seattle lebten. Aber sie hatte tolle „Ersatzeltern" ihre Patentante Esme und deren Mann Carlisle.

„Jasper und ich haben uns gestern gefragt, ob ihr nicht erst mal hier in seiner Wohnung bleiben wollt. Eure Tür hat er zwar reparieren lassen, aber ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr euch da jetzt noch wohl fühlen könnt."meinte Alice dann plötzlich. Ich dachte an den gestrigen Abend und sagte schaudernd: „Ich weiß nicht wie Rose es sieht, aber ich möchte dort nicht mehr wohnen. Wenn Rose dort bleiben möchte werde ich mir etwas eigenes suchen. Auf Dauer ist ihre Wohnung eh zu klein für uns. Leah braucht ein eigenes Zimmer."

„Lass uns das doch später mit Rose besprechen. Jasper bleibt einfach erst mal bei mir, ich habe zwar nur eine 1 Zimmer Wohnung, aber im Moment reicht uns das."

Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein: „Du Alice, warst du schon auf dem Polizeirevier? Ich muss noch meine Aussage unterschreiben."

„Nein ich muss auch noch da hin. Wollen wir zusammen fahren? Das schaffen wir noch locker, ehe ich los muss."

„Oh danke Alice, das hatte ich gehofft. Ich versorge nur noch schnell Leah und dann können wir los, ok?"

Alice bestand darauf Leah mit ihrem Karottenbrei zu füttern und danach auch zu wickeln, dann setzten wir die Kleine in ihre Babyschale und fuhren mit Alice Auto los. Mein Truck hatte ja nur 2 Sitze.

Auf dem Polizeirevier sah ich mich um. Hier in Seattle war alles viel größer als in Forks und auch viel mehr los. Meine Brust zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, als ich an Charlie dachte. Wie oft hatte ich ihn im Revier besucht. Er fehlte mir trotz allem sehr.

Alice ging zuerst um ihre Aussage von gestern zu unterschreiben, ich saß mit Leah auf dem Schoß auf dem Flur und wartete. Plötzlich stand mein Anwalt vor mir und begrüßte mich: „Hallo. Was machen sie denn hier Mrs Black?"  
„Die Frage könnte ich zurückgeben Mr Cullen, sind sie auch Strafverteidiger? Ich dachte sie arbeiten nur im Familienrecht."

Er lächelte mich schief an und mein Herz klopfte plötzlich schneller. „Das ist auch so. Leider muss ich eine Anzeige erstatten, meine Wohnung wurde gestern verwüstet." antwortete er mir.  
Alice kam wieder und fiel Edward um den Hals. Was sollte das denn? Sie war doch mit Jasper zusammen und nun umarmte sie hier meinen Anwalt?

„Edward, was für eine Überraschung. Mit dir habe ich hier nicht gerechnet. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Er erzählte ihr alles und fragte was wir hier machten und woher wir uns kannten. Mir erzählte sie, dass er der Sohn ihrer Patentante sei.

„Du bist also Bellas Anwalt? Da hätte sie ja kaum einen besseren finden können. Sorge bitte dafür - dass sie diesen Kerl schnell los wird. Ich hatte gestern so Angst um sie." Sie bestand dann darauf, dass wir uns duzten. Schließlich gehörte Edward für sie zur Familie und ich wäre ihre neue beste Freundin. Ich sah ihn öfter an. Er war wirklich ein schöner Mann. - Aber Schönheit sagt nichts über den Charakter aus Bella. Jake ist auch hübsch, wenn auch auf andere Art und früher war er auch lieb. - redete ich in Gedanken mit mir selbst. Wieso war ich mir eigentlich sicher, dass Edward lieb war?

Ich musste dann rein, um meine Aussage zu unterschreiben. Leah blieb solange wieder bei Alice und Edward wartete mit ihr zusammen.  
Der Polizist riet mir, eine einstweilige Verfügung zu erwirken, damit Jacob sich mir erst mal nicht mehr nähern dürfte. Als ich wieder raus kam war Leah bei Edward auf dem Arm und patschte ihm fröhlich ins Gesicht. Wir verabredeten für den nächsten Nachmittag einen Termin in der Kanzlei und Edward versprach, bis dahin alle nötigen Papiere vorzubereiten.


	11. Ein schöner Abend

**Ein schöner Abend**

Edwards PoV:

Auf dem Polizeirevier hatte man mir keine großen Hoffnungen gemacht, dass man Tanya etwas beweisen könnte. Da sie bis vor ein paar Tagen täglich in der Wohnung war, waren natürlicherweise überall ihre Fingerabdrücke. Man würde sie zwar verhören, aber da ihre Schlüssel nun in meiner Wohnung lagen konnte man ihr nicht nachweisen, dass sie sie gestern noch hatte.

Da war die Begegnung mit Bella und meiner „Schwester" Alice, ok sie war nicht wirklich meine Schwester, aber für uns gehörte sie zur Familie, schon erfreulicher. Auch wenn der Grund warum sie auf dem Revier waren nicht schön war. Bellas Ex war ja noch viel schlimmer als Tanya. Aber ihre Tochter war wirklich süß, bisher konnte ich mit Babys nie etwas anfangen. Aber dieses kleine Mädchen hatte mich so süß angelacht, sie war fast so schön wie ihre Mutter. Ob ich sie mal einladen konnte, obwohl sie meine Mandantin war? Mein Vater sah so etwas ja gar nicht gern. Er meinte man sollte Berufliches und Privates trennen. Das sie aber auch ausgerechnet mit Alice bekannt sein musste, dass machte es nicht einfacher, sie nur als Mandantin zu sehen.

Wieder in der Kanzlei kümmerte ich mich erst mal um meine Klienten und machte dann alle Papiere für Bellas Scheidung, den Sorgerechtsantrag und die einstweilige Verfügung, dass Jacob Black sich ihr nicht nähern durfte, fertig und gab alles an eine Sekretärin weiter zum Tippen. Morgen würde ich Bella wieder sehen. Ich freute mich schon sehr darauf.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und mein Vater kam herein. „Hi Dad, Gibt es etwas wichtiges?"

„Hast du heute noch viel zu tun? Emmett und ich machen jetzt Feierabend. Esme würde sich freuen, wenn ihr zum Essen kommen würdet. Sie war heute schon fleißig auf Wohnungssuche und möchte euch etwas vorschlagen." „Mom hat schon etwas gefunden. Wow das ging ja schnell" lachte ich. „Ich bin hier eigentlich fertig und komme gerne mit zum Essen. Ich bleibe dann gleich über Nacht. Sachen habe ich ja bei euch und in meiner Wohnung möchte ich nicht schlafen."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen. Fahren wir zusammen oder getrennt? Ich muss morgen früh um 9 Uhr wieder hier sein, da ich danach zu Gericht muss."

„Dann können wir zusammen fahren. Gibst du mir noch 10 Minuten Zeit?"

„Na klar, bis gleich."

40 Minuten später saßen wir zu viert im Esszimmer meiner Eltern und aßen Steaks, Backkartoffeln und Salat.

„Kann ich noch was haben, Mom?" typisch Emmett, er hatte ja erst 2 Steaks und 4 Backkartoffeln verschlungen.

„Natürlich Emmett, da ich deinen Appetit ja kenne habe ich gleich mehr gekocht." lachte Esme, sie liebte es, uns zu verwöhnen. „Da ihr nun alle mehr oder weniger satt seid." sie zwinkerte Emmet nochmal zu, „kann ich euch ja nun erzählen was ich für euch gefunden habe. Ich glaube Eleazar hat genau das richtige Haus für euch, allerdings ist es nicht zur Miete sondern zum Kauf angeboten. Aber das wäre doch eigentlich auch kein Problem, oder? Es hat direkten Blick auf die Bucht, hat 3 Etagen mit je einer 5 Zimmer-Wohnung, jede Wohnung hat eine große, offene Küche, 3 Bäder und 2 große Balkone bzw. die Erdgeschosswohnung 2 Terrassen., außerdem gibt es einen Garten und eine Dachterrasse. Außerdem ist alles gerade frisch renoviert. Ich habe euch das Haus erst mal reservieren lassen und wenn ihr Zeit habt könnt ihr es euch jederzeit ansehen. Eleazar hat mir die Schlüssel gegeben."

Ich sah zu Emmett: „Kaufen wäre ja in Ordnung, aber was sollten wir mit der 3. Wohnung machen?"

„Lass es uns doch erst mal angucken und dann sehen wir weiter. Die 3. Wohnung könnten wir dann immer noch als Eigentumswohnung verkaufen oder einfach vermieten." Emmett sah, wie immer, keine Probleme.

Wir diskutierten noch eine ganze Zeit und beschlossen, dass wir uns das Haus morgen nach Feierabend ansehen wollten. Als ich im Bett lag freute ich mich auf den morgigen Tag. Ich würde nicht nur das Haus ansehen, sondern auch Bella wieder sehen. Mit den Gedanken an sie schlief ich ein und träumte in dieser Nacht von wunderschönen braunen Augen und leicht lockigen braunen Haaren.


	12. Ein schöner Abend 2

_Eine Kleine Anmerkung vorweg. Erstmal einen schönen Tag der deutschen Einheit :-) und dann wollte ich die Frage beantworten, ob ich diese Gschichte weiter schreibe. Ja das tue ich., ich schreibe zur Zeit schon an Kapitel 47. LG Brockenhexe_

**Ein schöner Abend 2**

Bellas PoV:

Der Nachmittag in der Babygruppe lief wirklich gut. Leah mochte ihre Erzieherin und schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Sie jammerte nicht einmal, als ich kurz den Raum verließ um auf die Toilette zu gehen.

Morgen würde ich schon etwas länger rausgehen, denn am Montag konnte ich nicht mehr bei ihr bleiben. Ab Montag hatte ich ja einen neuen Job.

Als Rose Feierabend hatte ging ich auch mit Leah. Wir trafen uns mit Jasper und Alice in Jaspers Wohnung. Jasper hatte schon dafür gesorgt, dass die wichtigsten Sachen aus Rosalies Wohnung in seine gebracht worden waren. Er war wirklich ein Schatz.

„Hallo Rose. Hallo Bella. Hallo Leah-Maus. Ich habe für euch gekocht, kommt schnell rein das Essen ist gleich fertig." begrüßte Alice uns in Jaspers Wohnung. „Bella ich hoffe du magst Lasagne? Darf Leah das auch schon?"

„Ich liebe Lasagne, aber Leah bekommt heute Abend nur ihr Fläschchen" erwiderte ich lachend, „außerdem freue ich mich riesig. Für mich hat seit Jahren niemand mehr gekocht. Rose kann ja nicht kochen und Charlie, mein Dad, war auch eine Katastrophe in der Küche, sodass ich immer gekocht habe."

„Und Jacob?" fragte Alice vorsichtig.

Ich seufzte: „Jacob kann ein Steak auf den Grill schmeißen, aber das war es auch."

„Sorry ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." sagte Alice betrübt.

„Hast du nicht." erwiderte ich lächelnd, „ich will nur mit dem Thema Jake abschließen."

Es wurde ein fröhliches Essen. Wir redeten alle durcheinander und Leah lag brabbelnd auf ihrer Spieldecke und versuchte immer wieder sich hinzusetzen. Noch klappte es nicht wirklich, aber es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern.

„Willst du eigentlich in deine Wohnung zurück, Rose?" fragte Jasper sie. „Du kannst natürlich solange hier bleiben wie du willst."

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich würde mich da nie wieder sicher fühlen. Außerdem brauchen wir mehr Platz." Sie sah zu mir, „Du möchtest doch weiterhin mit mir zusammen wohnen, Bella?" Sie sah mich bittend an.

„Sehr gern Rose. Nur wo kriegen wir auf die Stelle eine größere Wohnung her? Wir bräuchten ja mindestens 4 Zimmer, damit Leah auch ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen könnte."

Alice mischte sich ein: „Lasst das mal meine Sorge sein. Mom Esme ist Innenarchitektin und hat gute Kontakte. Was könntet ihr denn zusammen ausgeben?"

Wir besprachen die Einzelheiten, dann machten wir Leah fertig. Alice bestand darauf, sie zu baden und sie ins Bettchen, das Jasper auch her geholt hatte, zu legen. Rose und Jasper hatten in der Zeit die Küche aufgeräumt und das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine geräumt. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die Beiden und Rose und ich setzten uns noch ins Wohnzimmer und guckten uns einen Film an „ Twilight" irgendwie erinnerte mich der Film an Edward. Oh man, ich hatte vor wenigen Tagen meinen Mann verlassen und schwärmte schon für einen anderen. Ich schimpfte gedanklich mit mir selbst: - reiß dich zusammen Bella. Das Letzte was du jetzt brauchst ist ein Mann. Außerdem ist er dein Anwalt und hat bestimmt kein Interesse an einer Frau mit Anhang.- Obwohl er ja vorhin gar nicht so unglücklich aussah, als er Leah auf den Arm gehabt hatte.

In dieser Nacht träumte ich von Smaragdgrünen Augen, bronzenen Haaren und einem schiefen Lächeln.


	13. Geständnis

**Geständnis **

Edwards PoV:

Der Vormittag zog sich endlos dahin. Immer wieder war ich gedanklich bei Bella und ihrem Ex, statt bei meiner Arbeit. Gefrustet ging ich in unsere Teeküche um mir einen Tee zu kochen.

„Tee, Edward was ist los?" fragte mein Dad auch prompt, als er zufällig auch gerade in die Teeküche kam. Er kannte mich zu gut. Normalerweise trank ich immer Kaffee während der Arbeitszeit.

Ich beschloss ehrlich zu sein, auch wenn mein Vater nichts von privaten Beziehungen mit Mandanten hielt. „Ich habe da eine neue Mandantin und die geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich vertrete sie in ihrer Scheidungssache. Ich weiß du hältst nichts davon Berufliches und Privates zu vermischen, aber ich würde sie gern näher kennen lernen. Noch dazu ist sie mit Alice bekannt."

Carlisle seufzte. „Du hast dich gerade erst von Tanya getrennt und hast schon Interesse an einer anderen Frau? So flatterhaft kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Und meinst du, dass sie schon Interesse an etwas neuem hat, wenn sie sich gerade scheiden lässt?"

„Ich weiß natürlich nicht ob sie Interesse hat, aber ich würde sie einfach gern kennen lernen. Sie fasziniert mich einfach. Obwohl ihr Mann sie betrogen hat und ein Kind mit einer anderen bekommt, erzählt sie alles sehr sachlich und wollte ihm auch nicht das gemeinsame Kind streitig machen. Jetzt ist er allerdings in ihre Wohnung eingebrochen und hat sie mit einem Messer bedroht. Nun fordert sie, verständlicher Weise doch das alleinige Sorgerecht."

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Emmett auch in die Teeküche gekommen war. „Wow, du schwärst ja richtig von Mrs Black, ich würde ja lieber ihre Freundin wiedersehen." zwinkerte er mir zu.

„Nun sagt nicht, dass die auch noch hier Mandantin ist?" fragte Carlisle verstimmt.

„Nein die war nur als Begleitperson mit, Dad." antwortete Emmett prompt, „Ich darf mich also mit ihr verabreden." Nun fehlte eigentlich nur, dass er mir auch noch die Zunge raus strecken würde. Ich verdrehte die Augen und fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Ich würde es zwar nicht gern sehen, aber das hört sich ja an als würde ich Edward verbieten diese Mrs Black kennen zu lernen. So schlimm bin ich doch wohl auch nicht. Ich hoffe nur, dass so was hier nicht zur Gewohnheit wird. Das ist hier nun mal ein Anwaltsbüro und keine Partneragentur." Damit war das Thema wohl für ihn erledigt, denn er ging wieder in sein Büro.

Ich schaffte es Bella in meinem Kopf nach hinten zu schieben und mit meiner Arbeit vernünftig weiter zu machen, ab und zu schlich sie sich trotzdem in meine Gedanken. Ich hatte noch 2 Mandantentermine ehe sie dann endlich kam.

Als Jessica sie telefonisch anmeldete sprang ich auf, um sie gleich an der Tür zu begrüßen.

„Guten Tag Bella. Wie geht es dir heute?" Sie sah wieder wunderschön aus und in dem Rock, den sie heute trug, kamen ihre langen Beine super zur Geltung. Ich ermahnte mich selber – Edward fang jetzt nicht an zu sabbern. -

„Hallo Edward." Wie süß sie wurde rot, war ich ihr vielleicht auch nicht ganz egal? „Mir geht es sehr gut, danke. Am Montag fange ich in der Vorschule an zu arbeiten und Leah gefällt es gut in der Babygruppe."

„Gut dann wollen wir mal, ich habe alle Unterlagen vorbereitet für die Scheidung, nach der Sache vorgestern dürfte das sehr schnell gehen und für den Sorgerechtsantrag. Lies es dir bitte in Ruhe durch und unterschreibe dann, wenn das so in Ordnung ist."

„Ob ich das wirklich durchziehen soll mit dem alleinigen Sorgerecht?" sie sah mich zweifelnd an. „Er ist ja trotz allem ihr Vater. Was wenn sie es mir später vorwirft?"

Ich sah sie entsetzt an. Er bedrohte sie und sie wollte ihm das gemeinsame Sorgerecht lassen. War sie so gutherzig oder etwa dumm?

„Überlege es dir gut, als dein Anwalt rate ich dir aber dazu. Sehen kann er sie ja trotzdem, wenn du es erlaubst."

„Du hast Recht." sagte sie und Unterschrieb alle Papiere. „Und was passiert jetzt?"

Ich erklärte ihr wie es nun weiter ging und überlegte dabei wohin ich sie einladen könnte. Auf einen Drink? Zum Essen? Ins Kino? Ich entschied mich sie zum Essen bei mir zu Hause ein zu laden, da könnte sie auch die Kleine mitbringen, wenn sie wollte.

Als sie sich verabschieden wollte nahm ich allen Mut zusammen. „Bella hast du Lust morgen oder am Samstagabend zum Essen zu mir zu kommen?"


	14. Emotionales Chaos

**Emotionales Chaos **

Bellas PoV:

„_Bella hast du Lust morgen oder am Samstagabend zum Essen zu mir zu kommen?" _fragte Edward mich. Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren, meinte er das ernst? Ich fand ihn ja wirklich anziehend, aber nein das konnte ich jetzt noch nicht.

„Bella?" er sah mich an.

Was sollte ich nur sagen? Er war ein Mann und Männer konnten Zurückweisungen ja meistens schlecht wegstecken. Aber ich musste mein Leben erst mal wieder auf die Reihe kriegen und das ohne Mann.

„Ähm ich, ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das eine gute Idee wäre." Na super, ich stotterte schon wieder.

„Warum nicht?" fragte er unsicher.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid Edward, du bist mein Anwalt und ich finde nicht, dass wir uns darüber hinaus treffen sollten. Im Moment ist in meinem Leben für Männer kein Platz" einerseits war ich erleichtert als der Satz draußen war, andererseits tat es mir auch leid.

„Wir könnten auch einfach als Freunde zusammen essen, du könntest auch Leah mitbringen." bohrte er weiter.

„Im Moment nicht Edward, sei mir nicht böse vielleicht ein anderes Mal." mein Herz protestierte aber mein Kopf sagte mir, dass das genau richtig war.

Er sah mich enttäuscht an, versuchte aber nicht weiter, mich zu überreden. Aber das Schweigen zwischen uns, das nun folgte, war irgendwie schrecklich für mich. Deshalb verabschiedete ich mich schnell von ihm um in Jaspers Wohnung zu flüchten und Leah in den Arm zu nehmen.

Als ich aber dort ankam hatte ich nicht viel Zeit über meine Gefühle für Edward nachzudenken.

Rose schrie gerade Jasper an, ob er noch richtig ticken würde. Was war da nur los? So kannte ich sie ja gar nicht.

„Misch dich ja nicht ein, Rose!" meckerte er sie gerade an.

„Wenn du scheiße baust, gucke ich nicht ruhig dabei zu. Willst du deine Beziehung zerstören du Trottel?" schrie sie zurück.

„Ähm, hi Leute. Ich freue mich auch, euch zu sehen. Nette Stimmung hier. Da will ich mich auch gar nicht einmischen, aber wo ist Leah?" ich wollte nicht dass die Kleine dieses Geschrei mitbekam.

„Oh man." Jasper guckte verzweifelt. „Alice und ich hatten Streit und deshalb bin ich nun hier und sie in ihrer Wohnung. Sie hat Leah mitgenommen, weil sie dir ja versprochen hatte aufzupassen und mir wollte sie die Kleine nicht anvertrauen, aber hier bleiben wollte sie auch nicht."

„Komm Bella wir fahren zu ihr und stehen ihr bei. Mein dämlicher Bruder ist ja zu stolz dazu seine Fehler einzusehen." sagte Rose plötzlich „Und du Trottel denkst mal darüber nach, wie du dich an ihrer Stelle fühlen würdest. Könntest du denn mit unserer Mutter zusammen arbeiten?"

Ich sah Rose entsetzt an. Auch sie und Jasper hatten kein Glück mit ihren Eltern gehabt. Ihr Vater war abgehauen als sie 10 waren und ihre Mutter war seitdem Alkoholikerin.

„Scheiße!" schrie Jasper auf „Ja Rose du hast völlig recht. Ich muss sofort zu ihr und mich entschuldigen. Könntet ihr hierbleiben? Ich kläre das."

„Ähm Erde an Jasper, ich möchte mein Baby wieder haben" ich sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Oh ja, stimmt. Du hast Recht." stammelte er.

Rose verdrehte die Augen: „Männer, warum einfach, wenn es auch umständlich geht. Du Jasper fährst jetzt zu Alice und bittest sie auf Knien um Entschuldigung und Bella fährt dir nach und holt Leah und kommt dann wieder hier her. Ist das denn so kompliziert?"

So machten wir es dann auch. Bei Alice angekommen, wollte sie aber Jasper nicht rein lassen. Ich versprach ihm, mit ihr zu reden und ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. Was auch immer er getan hatte. Ich seufzte, was nun genau los war wusste ich ja gar nicht.

„Alice ich weiß zwar nicht genau was zwischen euch passiert ist, aber Jasper hat eingesehen dass er Mist gebaut hat. Das kannst du mir glauben." versuchte ich ein gutes Wort für ihn bei ihr einzulegen.

„Bella, lass es bitte. Jazz hat mich heute sehr verletzt und auch, wenn es ihm jetzt leid tut, muss ich das erst mal ohne ihn verarbeiten. Der Tag war einfach grausam."

Und dann fing sie an die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Dass ihr Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern nicht gerade gut war, wusste ich ja schon. Aber dass sie viel lieber Innenarchitektin, wie ihre Patentante, geworden wäre, wusste ich nicht. Ihre Mutter war auch Krankenschwester und ihre Eltern hatten sie mehr oder weniger gezwungen diesen Beruf zu ergreifen und ihre gedroht ihr alle finanziellen Mittel zu streichen, wenn sie versuchte, einen anderen Beruf zu ergreifen. Ihre Patentante hatte ihr zwar angeboten sie zu unterstützen, aber das wollte sie nicht annehmen.

Nun war sie heute Morgen auf der Station erschienen und hatte dort erfahren dass ausgerechnet ihre Mutter die neue Oberschwester der Station war. Sie hatten sich schon nach 15 Minuten gestritten und ihre Mutter hatte ihr erklärt dass sie viel zu lange für ihre Patienten brauchen würde und sie sollte aufhören so viel mit den Leuten zu sprechen... Irgendwie gab dann ein Wort das andere und Alice hatte wütend ihren Kittel hingeworfen und hatte gekündigt. Als dann noch Jasper dazu kam und sie fragte ob sie spinnen würde, sie könne doch ihren Job nicht hinschmeißen und von was wollte sie leben... Da fing sie auch noch an, mit ihm zu streiten.

Ich hörte ihr zu, tröstete sie und brachte sie schließlich dazu, mit Jazz zu telefonieren und als er dann vor der Tür stand meinte ich: „Rose und ich müssen wirklich dringend eine Wohnung finden, damit wir Jaspers nicht mehr belegen."

„Ich rede gleich morgen mit Esme, ob sie nicht etwas weiß für euch. Ich will sie eh nach einen Job fragen." meinte Alice schon wieder fröhlicher und voller Tatendrang.


	15. Das Traumhaus

**Das Traumhaus**

Esmes PoV:

Eleazar hatte wirklich das perfekte Haus für meine Jungs und für die 3. Wohnung würden wir auch noch eine Lösung finden. Aber erst mal mussten Edward und Emmett sich das Haus ansehen, aber ich war wirklich überzeugt, dass es DAS Haus sein würde.

Ich fuhr in die Kanzlei meiner Männer um mit ihnen gemeinsam zum Haus zu fahren. Da ich etwas früh dran war, fragte ich Jessica ob mein Mann frei war und ging dann zunächst zu ihm. Ich sah ihm sofort an, dass ihn irgendetwas beschäftigte:

„Was ist los Liebling? Ich sehe dir doch an, dass du grübelst."

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, Liebes. Unser Jüngster beschäftigt mich gerade etwas."

„Oh was ist mit Edward? Gibt es wieder Ärger mit Tanya?" fragte ich besorgt.

„Nein, Tanya ist scheinbar endgültig Geschichte. Er hat sich in eine Mandantin verliebt."

„Oh wie schön. Wie heißt sie und wie sieht sie aus?"  
„Esme! Du weißt dass ich von der Vermischung von Beruflichem und Privatem nichts halte." grummelte er mich an.

Ich zog es vor, das Thema zu wechseln, ehe er sich da noch mehr rein steigern konnte. „Wann können wir los?"

„Sowie Edward seine Angebetete los ist."

Das war wohl nichts mit dem Themenwechsel. „Komm Brummbär, wir warten in der Teeküche auf ihn."

„Du willst ja nur einen Blick auf sie werfen, wenn sie geht." warf er mir vor. Ganz unrecht hatte er damit ja nicht.

Leider war sie schon weg und Edward und Emmett warteten bereits auf uns. Emmett, wie immer, bester Laune. Edward dagegen war ruhig und in sich gekehrt und sah irgendwie traurig aus.  
„Was ist los, mein Sohn?" fragte Carlisle auch schon.

„Er hat eine Abfuhr bekommen und zerfließt nun in Selbstmitleid." stichelte Emmett.

„Lass deinen Bruder in Ruhe" tadelte Carlisle „und nun lasst uns fahren um das Haus zu besichtigen. Ich möchte heute noch Zeit allein mit meiner wunderschönen Frau verbringen."

Er war so ein liebevoller Ehemann. Ich gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf dem Weg zum Auto.

Wir fuhren mit Edwards Volvo und Carlisles Mercedes zum Haus an der Bucht. Die Jungs fuhren hinter uns her. Wir stellten die Autos vor den Garagen ab. Neben den Garagen war das Tor des umzäunten Gartens. Ich schloss auf und ließ meine Männer eintreten. Ein Weg führte von dort aus das kurze Stück zur Haustür. Rechts vom Haus war der Sichtschutz der unteren Terrasse zu sehen.

Wir betraten das Treppenhaus und ich sagte: „Wir gucken uns am besten zunächst die untere Wohnung an, die sind ja alle gleich geschnitten, aber von dort aus sind wir am Schnellsten im Garten, dann die Dachterrasse und zum Schluss den Keller. Was meint ihr dazu?" Damit waren alle einverstanden.

Die Wohnungen waren ganz frisch saniert. In allen Räumen war Parkettboden und Fußbodenheizung verlegt worden, nur die Bäder waren gefliest. Man betrat die Wohnung und stand gleich im Wohnzimmer das eine Glasfront mit einer Tür zur Terrasse hinaus hatte.

„Von der Terrasse aus kann man den Garten direkt betreten. Ansonsten kann man auch aus dem Treppenhaus in den Garten. Den Garten könnte man entweder gemeinsam nutzen oder teilen." erklärte ich. „Wollt ihr erst drinnen oder draußen weiter machen? Der Garten ist 2000 qm groß und besteht zurzeit eigentlich nur aus Rasen, ein paar Sträuchern und einem Baum, dazu gibt es neben den Garagen noch einen Schuppen für Gartengeräte."

„Ich bin für drinnen und du Emmett?" fragte Edward.

„Dito."

„Ok, dann machen wir hier weiter." fuhr ich fort. „Der Küchenbereich ist in das Wohnzimmer integriert. Allerdings hat bisher nur die Wohnung in der 1. Etage eine Einbauküche. Hier unten und oben könntet ihr also Küchen ganz nach euren Wünschen einbauen lassen."

„Nach unseren oder nach deinen, Mom. Du richtest unsere Wohnungen doch eh ein." zog Emmett mich auf.

„Du bist doch nur froh, dass Mom es macht. Sie hat unseren Geschmack schließlich noch immer getroffen." mischte Edward sich ein.

„Wollen wir weiter?" fragte ich. Danach zeigte ich ihnen den Flur, von dem noch 4 Zimmer und das Gästebad abgingen. Die Zimmer waren alle etwa gleich groß. Die beiden Zimmer rechts hatten eigene Bäder, die links dafür einen Zugang zur 2. Terrasse. Jedes Badezimmer hatte eine Badewanne und eine Dusche, ein WC und ein Waschbecken. Emmett war hin und weg und bestand gleich darauf die Erdgeschosswohnung haben zu wollen.

Edward meinte nur: „Kein Problem, die kannst du haben. Ich möchte lieber unterm Dach wohnen, dann kann ich schnell auf die Dachterrasse."

„Ihr wollt also das Haus? Ich wusste gleich, dass es das richtige für euch ist." sagte ich.

„Nur was machen wir mit der 3. Wohnung?" fragte Edward.

„Daraus machen wir eine Partywohnung." schlug Emmet vor.

„Spinnst du? Ich denke wir sollten nach vernünftigen Mietern Ausschau halten und die Wohnung vermieten." Edward war schon immer der vernünftigere gewesen.

Ich versprach den Jungs, mich um alles zu kümmern, damit sie das Haus bekommen konnten.

Wir wollten gerade gehen als mein Handy klingelte.

„Cullen." meldete ich mich. Ich hörte erst nur ein schluchzen und dann: „Esme? Hier ist Alice. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Kannst du mir helfen?"


	16. Esme ist die Beste

_Hallo  
_

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews zu meiner Geschichte. Ich freue mich sehr darüber._

_Schnell weiter schreiben brauche ich allerdings nicht, da die Geschichte seit gestern fertig ist :) mit Prolog und Epilog werden es 53 Kapitel werden_

**Esme ist die Beste**

Alice PoV:

Ich war völlig verzweifelt. Kaum hatte ich meinen Job hingeschmissen und mich mit Jazz nach unserem Streit wieder versöhnt, kam am nächsten Tag auch schon die nächste Katastrophe. Meine ach so tolle Mutter stand vor der Tür.

„Hallo Mutter was möchtest du hier?" fragte ich höflich und lies sie rein.

„Ich will dich zur Vernunft bringen. Du kannst doch nicht einfach deinen Job hinschmeißen. Meinst du, du könntest deinen zukünftigen Arzt als Arbeitslose halten? Er wird sich schnell eine andere suchen. Und außerdem wovon willst du leben?"

Nach Jaspers Reaktion gestern tat diese Bemerkung doppelt weh. Würde er mich deswegen wirklich verlassen? Aber um nichts in der Welt würde ich Schwäche vor meiner Mutter zeigen. Sie würde sie sofort schamlos ausnutzen. Ich hatte die Nase so voll von meiner ach so tollen Familie. Manchmal dachte ich, dass es einfacher wäre, gar keine Familie zu haben, als so eine wie ich. Wobei Jaspers und Rosalies und auch Bellas Familien auch nicht wirklich besser waren. Nur die Familie meiner geliebten Patentante Esme war toll. So eine Familie wünschte ich mir auch, deshalb war „Mom Esme" auch meine wichtigste Bezugsperson.

„Mutter, es reicht! Misch dich nicht mehr in mein Leben ein. Geh jetzt bitte und lass mich einfach in Frieden." sagte ich und öffnete ihr die Tür.

Sie fing sofort an zu kreischen: „Du undankbares Stück! Du wirst es noch bereuen! Du wirst noch auf Knien bei uns angekrochen kommen, wenn dein Freund dich verlässt und du deine Wohnung verlierst. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich kein Krankenhaus mehr einstellt."

Ich schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu und rutschte weinend an ihr herunter. Meine Mutter schrie noch einige Zeit weiter und hämmerte gegen meine Wohnungstür, bis ein Nachbar ihr drohte, die Polizei zu rufen. Endlich Ruhe. Ich versuchte Jasper zu erreichen, aber der war noch im Krankenhaus und auf der Arbeit wollte ich ihn auch nicht stören. Danach versuchte ich Rosalie und Bella zu erreichen, aber auch die waren nicht da. Irgendwann legte ich mich ins Bett und weinte mich in den Schlaf.

Am frühen Abend klingelte es. Es war mein Vermieter mit einem Brief in der Hand. Er sah mich böse an und sagte kalt: „Das hier ist ihre Kündigung Miss Brandon. 1. haben sie unerlaubt eine 2. Person in ihre Wohnung ziehen lassen. 2. sind sie Arbeitslos und 3. das Theater heute Mittag. Solche Mieter wie sie dulde ich hier nicht. Am 1. sind sie raus." Dann ging er, ohne dass ich auch nur wusste was ich sagen sollte und das war bei mir eine Seltenheit. Ich fing wieder an zu weinen. Das Leben war so unfair.

Irgendwann kam mir die Idee! Ich würde Esme um Hilfe bitten. Immer noch schluchzend wählte ich ihre Nummer. Sie ging nicht dran. Schluchzend wählte ich ihre Handynummer und sie ging zum Glück dran. Ich schluchzte noch einmal und sagte dann: „Esme? Hier ist Alice. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Kannst du mir helfen?"

„Natürlich Kleines, was ist los?"

Ich erzählte ihr alles und sie bot mir sofort einen Job an. „Alice, ich weiß du wolltest schon immer Innenarchitektin werden, hast dich aber wegen deiner Eltern nicht getraut. Ich würde dich jetzt einstellen und dann schreibst du dich noch einmal am College ein und besuchst einige Kurse. Je nachdem wie viel Zeit du dann noch hast, arbeitest du nebenbei bei mir. Was die Wohnung angeht habe ich auch schon eine Idee. Könntest du jetzt noch zu uns kommen? Dann könnten wir alles besprechen."

„Jazz müsste gleich kommen. Darf ich ihn mitbringen?" ich wollte ihn diesmal nicht ausschließen von meinen Entscheidungen.

„Klar! Das ist gar kein Problem. Bis gleich."

„Danke Mom Esme, du bist die Beste! Bis gleich."

Jasper kam kurze Zeit später und ich fragte ihn ob er Lust hätte die Familie meiner Patentante kennen zu lernen. Er war sofort einverstanden und unterwegs erklärte ich ihm was heute passiert war.

Als wir bei Carlisle und Esme ankamen, war ich schon wieder etwas besser drauf. Emmett öffnete uns die Tür: „Hallo, du musst Jasper sein. Ich bin Emmett und ich hoffe du bist gut zu unserem Giftzwerg, sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun."

„Giftzwerg? Hast du gerade wirklich Giftzwerg zu mir gesagt Emmett Cullen?" Boa ich war sofort auf 180. Spann er jetzt völlig?

„Emmett Cullen! Hör sofort auf, Alice zu ärgern, oder du bekommst hier heute kein Abendessen!" rief Esme ihm zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war göttlich.

„Mom, bitte das war doch nur Spaß. Du weißt doch, dass Alice für mich wie eine Schwester ist und Geschwister ärgern sich halt mal." er strubbelte mir durch die Haare.

Esme kam aus der Küche um uns zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Alice. Hallo Jasper, ich darf doch Jasper sagen? Ich bin Esme."

Wir gingen in die Küche wo wir noch Carlisle und Edward begrüßten.

Esme erklärte mir dann noch genau wie sie sich das mit der Arbeit vorstellte und das ich gleich für ihr neues Projekt, Edwards und Emmets neues Haus, gebraucht würde.

„Das ist doch eigentlich DIE Lösung, Edward." fiel Emmett ihr plötzlich ins Wort.

Edward sah ihn an: „Du meinst Alice könnte? Du bist genial"

Irgendwie sprachen die Beiden in Rätseln. „Was könnte ich?"

„Das Haus hat 3 Wohnungen Alice. Drei und wir sind 2 und du bist eine." meinte Emmett.

„Du meinst ich soll da einziehen?" fragte ich.

„Ja genau, das ist doch die perfekte Lösung." sagte Edward.

„Ähm was soll ich bitte mit 5 Zimmern und 3 Bädern? Ich wohne alleine und leisten kann ich mir das garantiert auch nicht." sollte ich Jazz fragen, ob er bei mir einzieht? Aber so weit waren wir noch nicht.

Jazz mischte sich ein: „Du verstehst dich doch super mit Rose und Bella und die beiden suchen ja nun auch dringend eine neue Wohnung. Warum macht ihr keine WG zu dritt bzw. zu viert?"

„Wenn Emmett und Edward nichts dagegen haben, könnte ich die Beiden ja mal fragen."

„Ich bin sofort dafür!" schrie Emmett sofort „Irgendwann kriege ich Rosalie noch dazu mit mir aus zu gehen."

„Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen." sagte Edward und sah irgendwie verträumt aus. Hatte ich etwas verpasst? Ich dachte, er wäre nur Bellas Anwalt.

Ich versprach mir das Haus anzusehen sobald es ging und mit Bella und Rosalie zu reden und möglichst bald Bescheid zu sagen. Mein Leben sah auf einmal viel rosiger aus als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Jasper und ich verabschiedeten uns und fuhren zu meiner Wohnung, wo wir uns die halbe Nacht zärtlich liebten.


	17. WG-Gründung

**Hallo ihr Lieben und vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Auch Kritik nehme ich gerne an.**

**Dies ist meine aller 1. Fanfiktions und auch wenn sie auf meinem PC schon fertig ist habe ich noch viel zu lernen.**

**WG.-Gründung**

Bellas PoV:

Es war Freitag Nachmittag. Leah war heute schon mehrere Stunden in der Babygruppe geblieben und hatte nur geweint, wenn sie Hunger hatte oder eine frische Windel brauchte. Sie lies sich auch schnell von ihrer Erzieherin beruhigen. Rose und ich hatte schon 2 Stunden lang nach Wohnungen gesucht, aber es war schwierig eine große Wohnung zu finden, die wir auch zahlen konnten. Rosalie telefonierte gerade mit einem Makler, ich glaube es war schon der 11. heute, als Alice und Jasper erschienen.

„Das war wieder nichts. An WGs vermittelt dieser Makler grundsätzlich nichts, das würde nur ärger machen." seufzte Rose.

„Was haltet ihr von einer weiteren Mitbewohnerin in eurer WG?" fragte Alice plötzlich.

„Mhhh es käme wohl auf die Person an. Mit einer Wildfremden möchte ich nicht zusammen ziehen." antwortete ich

„Sehe ich auch so." meinte Rosalie.

„Bin ich Wildfremd?" lachte Alice „Oder bin ich euch zu nervig?"

„Mit dir würde ich sofort zusammen ziehen Alice, aber meinst du nicht bei dir wird es etwas eng?" fragte ich sie. Rose nickte dazu.

„Im Gegenteil. Ich verlaufe mich nämlich in meiner neuen Wohnung." erzählte sie lachend, „von 20 qm auf 160 qm ist doch eine kleine Umstellung."

„Du hast eine neue Wohnung und noch dazu so eine riesige? Wo? Wie? Seit wann? Und wie kannst du dir die leisten?" fragte Rosalie nach.

„Naja noch habe ich sie nicht. Allerdings sieht alles so aus, als ob es klappen würde. Ich habe sie mir heute morgen angesehen und bin einfach begeistert. 5 Zimmer... ach ihr müsst es euch einfach ansehen. Wollen wir nicht einfach hinfahren? Esme kümmert sich heute um den Kaufvertrag und sowie alles unterschrieben ist können wir auch schon einziehen, wenn ihr wollt."

Rose war sofort dafür also fuhren wir los. Alice und Jasper fuhren in Jaspers Wagen voraus und Rosalie und ich in Rosalies Wagen hinterher. Das Haus war wirklich wunderschön und auch nicht viel weiter von der Schule weg als Jaspers Wohnung, nur halt in die andere Richtung.

Wir waren uns schnell einig, dass wir uns hier sofort wohlfühlen könnten. Die Miete war auch erstaunlich niedrig, so dass auch das kein Problem wäre, selbst eine Einbauküche war vorhanden.

Wir sprachen schon ab wer welches Zimmer bekommen würde. Da Rose und Alice jede gern ein eigenes Bad haben wollten und mir das völlig egal war, nahm ich die beiden Balkonzimmer. Da würde ich gutem Wetter die Balkontüren offen lassen können und würde Leah immer hören wenn sie wach werden würde.

Alice rief Esme an um für die Wohnung zu zu sagen und die bat uns darum, dass wir alle am nächsten Tag zum Mittagessen kommen sollten. Sie wollte uns gerne kennen lernen. Der Kaufvertrag für das Haus war auch schon unterschrieben. Praktisch die ganzen Anwälte in der Familie.

Wir beschlossen zu Rosalies Wohnung zu fahren um nach Post zu gucken, das hatten wir in den letzten Tag nicht gemacht und um die ersten Sachen ein zu packen.

Unterwegs kauften wir noch einige Umzugskartons, für meine Sachen hatte ich ja zum Glück genug Kartons, aber für Rosalies Sachen brauchten wir welche. Wir beschlossen, dass ich in der Küche anfangen würde mit packen und Rose wollte in ihrem Schlafzimmer anfangen.

Während ich in die Küche ging sah ich meine Post durch, darunter war ein Brief von Charlie und als ich den las konnte ich es kaum glauben.

_An Isabella Swan_

_Isabella, ich weiß wirklich nicht was du dir dabei denkst, was du gerade tust. Aber eins sage ich dir, wenn du nicht zur Vernunft kommst und diese unglaublichen Vorwürfe gegen Jake zurück nimmst, dann bist du für mich gestorben und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit Leah zu Jake kommt. Wie kannst du ihm das nur antun? Werd vernünftig und komm wieder zu deinem Mann, allein wirst du es eh nicht schaffen. Du wirst sonst noch wie deine Mutter und wechselst deine Männer wie deine Unterwäsche._

_Charlie_

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Mein eigener Vater fiel mir so in den Rücken, dann kochte meine Wut hoch. Am Liebsten hätte ich etwas zertrümmert. Sollte er doch zu Jacob halten. Wer brauchte schon Eltern?

„Bella ist irgend etwas?" fragte Rose. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie in die Küche gekommen war. Ich hielt ihr den Brief hin: „Nur ein netter Brief von meinem ach so liebevollem Vater."

Rose nahm mich in den Arm. „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen – Süße. Wir haben uns, wer braucht da schon Eltern?"

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Leah das nie über mich sagen wird." seufzte ich.

„Wird sie bestimmt nicht, du bist eine tolle Mutter! Und ich glaube nicht, dass du dich später so sehr in ihr Leben einmischen wirst, wenn sie es nicht will."

Wir packten dann noch ein paar Kisten und fuhren zu Jaspers Wohnung.


	18. Besuch bei Esme

**Besuch bei Esme**

Bellas PoV:

Am Samstagmorgen holte ich Leah morgens in mein Bett, als sie wach wurde. Ich gab ihr dort die Flasche und kuschelte hinterher ausgiebig mit ihr. Sie war einfach mein kleiner Sonnenschein. Danach ging ich mit ihr in die Küche und machte Pancakes zum Frühstück, da ich wusste wie sehr Rosalie diese liebte.

Als sie in die Küche kam hatte ich gerade den Kaffee und die Pancakes fertig und den Tisch gedeckt. Wir frühstückten in aller Ruhe und beschlossen dann noch einmal in ihre Wohnung zu fahren um weiter zu packen.

Später holte Alice uns ab und wir fuhren zu ihrer Patentante. Jasper hatte Dienst im Krankenhaus und konnte daher nicht mit.

An der Tür begrüßte Mrs Cullen uns freundlich. „Hallo, ihr Lieben kommt doch rein. Bitte sagt gleich Esme zu mir. Alice hat mir schon viel von euch erzählt.

Wir stellten uns vor und folgten ihr ins Haus. Sie fragte gleich, ob sie Leah mal halten dürfte und erzählte, dass sie extra für sie einen Möhrenbrei gekocht hätte.

„Ist sie nicht toll!" flüsterte Alice mir zu. Ich konnte nur nicken. So eine Mutter hätte ich gern gehabt.

Das Essen war köstlich und Esme bestand darauf Leah füttern zu dürfen. „Was für eine süße kleine Maus sie ist. Bella wenn du einen Babysitter brauchst melde ich mich gern dafür an. Versprich dass du dich meldest, wenn du mal ausgehen möchtest."

„Ich gehe nicht aus!" erwiderte ich.

„Bella, wie willst du dann einen Mann kennen lernen?" mischte Alice sich ein.

„Im Moment gar nicht! Ich will mich ganz auf Leah und meinen Job konzentrieren und jetzt könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln." meckerte ich. Ok ich war zickig, aber das war mir gerade egal. Ich wollte keinen Mann.

„Aber vielleicht kann ich Leah ja mal nehmen, wenn ihr umzieht.", sagte Esme, „ein Umzug mit Baby ist anstrengend, ich spreche da aus eigener Erfahrung. Wir sind hier eingezogen als Emmett 8 Monate alt war."

„Das Angebot nehme ich gern an. Wann können wir eigentlich einziehen? Wir können ja nicht ewig Jaspers Wohnung besetzen." erwiderte ich.

„Von mir aus schon morgen. Die Verträge sind unterschrieben, die Schlüssel haben wir auch und die Wohnung ist ja leer."

„Oh ja!", quietschte Alice, „lasst uns nachher gleich Farbe kaufen, dann können wir morgen streichen. Ich werde Emmett und Edward fragen ob sie uns helfen, Jazz hat ja leider Wochenenddienst."

„Darf ich dann auf Leah aufpassen?" fragte Esme.

„Wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht gerne. Die Gerüche der frischen Farbe sind ja auch wirklich nicht gesund für sie."

„Sonst hätte ich doch nicht gefragt", lachte Esme, „ich liebe Kinder und hätte so gern mehr als meine Beiden gehabt, aber es sollte nicht sein. Nun warte ich auf Enkelkinder, aber meine Söhne lassen sich ja Zeit."

„Haben sie denn keine Freundinnen?" fragte Rose scheinbar nur mäßig interessiert. Ich musste mir das Grinsen verkneifen.

„Nein, Emmett ist schon länger Solo und Edward hat sich kurzem von seiner Freundin getrennt." antwortete Esme, „Also keine Chance bald Oma zu werden."

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten wir uns und fuhren in den Baumarkt. Alice hatte so lange gebettelt, bis ich ihr erlaubt hatte, dass sie Leahs Zimmer so einrichten durfte, wie sie es wollte. Ich stimmte zu, solange es keine rosa Barbie Hölle werden würde. Sie stimmte dem zu, allerdings wollte sie mich nun überraschen und ich musste ihr versprechen, mir das Zimmer erst anzusehen, wenn es fertig war. Für das Wohnzimmer einigten wir uns auf weiß mit einigen Lila Streifen, der Küchenbereich sollte gelb abgesetzt werden und der Flur sollte rote Streifen bekommen. Die anderen Zimmer wollte jeder selbst streichen. Alice wählte schwarz und Pink für ihr Zimmer, Rose wählte ein Goldgelb und da mir das sehr gut gefiel, nahm ich das auch.

Da Leah nun unruhig wurde, bisher hatte sie brav den Einkauf verschlafen, fuhren wir zu Jaspers Wohnung. Wo ich sie fütterte und wickelte sie und danach mit ihr spielte.

Abends kam Jasper und brachte Pizza mit. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend wir aßen und alberten rum. Irgendwann fiel Alice ein, dass sie ja Edward und Emmett anrufen wollte.

„Psst seid doch mal ruhig ich will telefonieren." sie nahm ihr Handy und wählte einen Kontakt.

„Hi Edward hier ist Alice. Ich habe ein Attentat auf Emmett und dich vor."


	19. Renovierung mit Hindernissen

**Renovierung mit Hindernissen**

Edwards PoV:

Emmett und ich hatten unseren Samstag genossen und hatten bis mittags geschlafen und dann ausgiebig gefrühstückt. Danach hatten wir auf seinem Balkon gesessen, bis uns der Verkehrslärm zu nervig wurde.

„Gut dass ich bald mehr Ruhe habe, wenn ich draußen sitze. Nun brauchen wir nur ein paar heiße Weiber, die sich dann am besten oben ohne im Garten sonnen." träumte Emmett laut.

„Ähm Emmett, du weißt aber schon noch, dass wir die 3. Wohnung Alice angeboten haben? Und Alice sieht zwar gut aus, aber meine beinahe Schwester möchte ich nicht halbnackt sehen."

„Alice nicht, aber Rosalie sieht einfach heiß aus. Die darf sich gern oben ohne sonnen und Bella hat doch auch keine schlechte Figur."

Bella halbnackt, ich fing an zu träumen.

Emmett lachte, „Gleich sabberst du, Edward." Dann wurde er ernster: „Dich hab es ja ganz schön erwischt, oder?"

Ich seufzte: „ Ja, aber sie scheinbar nicht. Aber vielleicht wird es was wenn wir uns näher kennen lernen. Wenn sie wirklich in unser Haus ziehen sollte, dann laufen wir uns ja zwangsläufig über den Weg."

„Und wenn nicht helfen wir nach, indem wir die Mädels öfter zu uns einladen. Was hältst du eigentlich davon einen richtigen Lagerfeuerplatz im Garten anzulegen?"

„Gute Idee und vielleicht sollten wir auch eine Schaukel für die Kleine aufstellen." schlug ich vor.

„Gute Idee und einen Sandkasten braucht sie auch bald. Dann kann ich mit ihr Sandburgen bauen." Emmett mochte kleine Kinder gern.

Abends klingelte dann mein Handy.

„Cullen." meldete ich mich.

„Hi Edward hier ist Alice. Ich habe ein Attentat auf Emmett und dich vor."

„Ich gehe nicht mehr mit dir shoppen Alice!" Emmet lachte neben mir.

„Sollst du doch auch gar nicht. Bella und Rose haben zugestimmt mit mir in die Wohnung zu ziehen. Nun wollen wir morgen schon anfangen zu streichen und ich dachte, ihr könntet uns vielleicht helfen. Biiiiiiitte lieber Edward du hast dann auch etwas gut bei mir." bettelte sie.

„Moment ich frage eben Emmett." ich wand mich an ihn: „Helfen wir morgen Alice und ihren Freundinnen beim Streichen?

„Klar warum nicht?" antwortete er.

„Hörst du Alice? Wir sind dabei. Wann soll es los gehen?" fragte ich.

„Bella bringt um 10 Uhr Leah noch zu Esme und wir wollten dann schon anfangen."

Ich dachte kurz nach, „Ok, wir sind dann morgen um 10 Uhr da. Sollen wir noch etwas mitbringen?"

„Wenn ihr habt noch Pinsel und Rollen." antwortete sie.

„Ok ich gucke mal nach. Bis morgen." verabschiedete ich mich

„Bis morgen." sagte sie dann auch und legte auf.

Am nächsten morgen waren wir früh auf. Da wir keine Pinsel und Rollen mehr hatten, hatten wir gestern noch mit Mom telefoniert und abgesprochen, dass ich noch bei ihr vorbei würde um diese zu holen. Sie wartete ja eh auf Bella bzw. auf Leah.

Bellas PoV:

Ich war früh dran um Leah zu Esme zu bringen, deshalb fuhr ich noch langsamer als sonst eh schon mit meinem Truck. Zum Glück! Denn als ich vorm Haus der Cullens anhalten wollte reagierte die Bremse plötzlich nicht mehr. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern was mein Vater mir bei gebracht hatte, Motorbremse nutzen und runter schalten. Ich schaltete langsam runter und das Auto wurde auch langsamer und rollte ca. 100 Meter hinter meinem Ziel aus. Ich saß heulend und zitternd hinter dem Steuer. Das hätte böse enden können und ich hatte ja Leah bei mir. Wenn meinem Baby etwas passiert wäre, wäre ich nie wieder glücklich geworden. Ich nahm Leah aus ihrer Babyschale und drückte sie ganz fest an mich. Aussteigen konnte ich nicht, dafür zitterten meine Beine zu sehr. Ich wartete bis ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte und ging dann zur Haustür der Cullens.

Da hielt ein silberner Volvo direkt neben mir und Edward stieg aus.

„Bella! Ist etwas? Du weinst ja." rief er entsetzt

„Meine Bremsen haben versagt. Zum Glück ist nichts passiert, da kein anderes Auto in der Nähe war und ich den Wagen ausrollen lassen konnte." schniefte ich.

„Komm erst mal rein und beruhige dich. Darf ich dir Leah abnehmen? Du zitterst so." sagte er. Er war so aufmerksam und lieb, dass ich wieder stärker weinen musste. Er nahm mir Leah ab und öffnetet die Tür.

„Mom?" rief er fragend, „Komm bitte schnell her"

„Was..." sie brach den Satz ab und nahm ich einfach in den Arm. Dann führte sie mich zum Sofa und als ich saß fragte sie was passiert war. Ich erzählte es ihr und sie schlug entsetzt die Hände vors Gesicht. Als ich mich beruhigt hatte ging sie in die Küche um mir einen Tee zu kochen und Edward setzte sich mit Leah auf dem Arm neben mich.

„Geht es dir etwas besser?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja danke. Wahrscheinlich war es der Schock, dass ich so reagiert habe." antwortete ich.

„Natürlich war das der Schock. Hier trink einen Tee, das beruhigt." mischte Esme sich ein. „Edward gib mir mal die süße Maus, ich glaube die braucht eine frische Windel. Finde ich alles in der Wickeltasche Bella?"

„Ja, da ist alles drin." antwortete ich dankbar und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Ich zitterte immer noch leicht, Edward saß neben mir und beobachtete mich.

„Ich habe die anderen angerufen, dass wir später kommen. Du kannst natürlich auch ganz absagen wenn du möchtest."

„Ich bleibe erst mal hier sitzen, wenn ich nicht störe, ich muss den Kopf frei kriegen ehe ich wieder fahren kann." sagte ich. Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich mit meinem Auto ja gar nicht fahren konnte. „Oh nein!" rief ich aus. „Ich kann ja gar nicht mehr fahren. Was mache ich denn jetzt?"


	20. Die Folgen des beinahe Unfalls

_Guten Morgen  
_

_Irgendwie witzig. Ich habe eine Email über ein Review zum letzten Kapitel bekommen und nun ist es weg *lol*_

_Ich habe mich trotzdem darüber gefreut ;-)_

**Die Folgen des beinahe Unfalls**

Edwards PoV:

Es tat mir weh, sie so zitternd hier auf dem Sofa meiner Eltern sitzen zu sehen. Am Liebsten würde ich sie in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder loslassen und sie vor allem Bösen beschützen. Aber ich fürchtete, dass ihr das nicht gefallen würde. So gut kannten wir uns schließlich nicht. Ich fragte mich, wieso die Bremsen versagt hatten. Normalerweise passierte so etwas nicht. Ob da jemand nachgeholfen hatte? Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass jemand ihren Tod in kauf nahm und auch den der kleinen Leah. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder ging ihr Mann etwa so weit? Er müsste gestern die Papiere wegen der Scheidung im Briefkasten gehabt haben. War das ganze ein Racheakt?

Ich überlegte ob ich die Polizei anrufen sollte, aber das konnte ich nicht entscheiden, immerhin war es Bellas Auto.

Ich war so am Grübeln gewesen, dass mir gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass Bella am Einschlafen war.

Ich nahm ihr vorsichtig die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Bella kippte leicht zur Seite und ihr Kopf fiel gegen meine Schulter.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde es unangenehm und mein Arm schlief ein, deshalb legte ich ihr den Arm um die Schulter und schloss die Augen. Es war so schön mit ihr im Arm hier zu sitzen. Irgendwann musste ich auch eingeschlafen sein.

Esmes PoV:

Ich nahm Leah und die Wickeltasche und ging nach oben. Nachdem ich die Kleine gewickelt hatte, suchte ich Carlisle. Er war in seinem Büro, damit er nicht so oft in die Kanzlei musste, hatte er hier zu Hause auch eins. Ich klopfte an.

„Herein." rief er.

Ich öffnete die Tür und trat mit Leah auf dem Arm ein.

„Oh ist die Kleine schon da? Ich habe die Klingel gar nicht gehört." meinte Carlisle.

„Es hat auch nicht geklingelt. Edward traf, die völlig fertige Bella, vor der Tür. Stell dir vor, ihre Bremsen haben versagt. Zum Glück ist nichts passiert."

„Bremsen versagen nicht einfach so. Habt ihr die Polizei gerufen?" fragte Carlisle

Ich antwortete: „Nein, bisher haben wir nur versucht Bella zu beruhigen. Sie scheint nervlich am Ende zu sein."

„Verständlich, aber wir sollten mit ihr reden und die Polizei anrufen." sagte Carlisle.

Aber da fing Leah an zu jammern, was hatte sie nur? Vielleicht hatte sie Hunger? Ich ging hinunter um Bella zu fragen, sie kannte die Kleine schließlich am besten.

Mit dem Bild, das sich mir bot, hatte ich allerdings nicht gerechnet. Bella lag mit ihrem Kopf auf Edwards Brust, dieser hielt sie im Arm und beide schliefen tief und fest.

Da ich die Beiden nicht wecken wollte, nahm ich ein Obstgläschen aus der Wickeltasche und fütterte sie damit.

Carlisle betrat die Küche, er sah nicht glücklich aus.

„Hast du die Beiden im Wohnzimmer gesehen?" fragte er.

„Ja, süß nicht wahr?"

„Mir gefällt das nicht, Esme. Er hat sich gerade erst von Tanya getrennt und sie sich von ihrem Mann. Meinst du nicht, dass das alles zu schnell geht? Außerdem hat sie ein Kind, ob Edward weiß, was da auf ihn zukommt?" äußerte Carlisle seine Bedenken.

„Mach dich nicht verrückt, Schatz. Ich glaube nicht, dass zwischen den Beiden schon eine Beziehung besteht. Wenn sie aber zueinander finden, würde ich mich sehr freuen. Ich mag Bella und die Kleine ist auch so ein liebes Kind." sagte ich.

„Wenn du meinst, auf jeden Fall sollten wir sie nun wecken und mit Bella darüber reden, ob wir die Polizei anrufen sollten."

Ich seufzte. Klar er hatte recht, nur tat Bella mir so leid. Sie schien den Schlaf wirklich nötig zu haben.

30 min später klingelte es und 2 Polizisten standen vor der Tür. Bella hatte eingesehen, dass es besser wäre sie einzuschalten. Als Tochter eines Polizisten und (bald Ex-)Frau eines Mechanikers wusste sie auch, dass Bremsen nicht einfach so aufhörten zu funktionieren.

Ich lies die beiden rein und ging mit ihnen in die Küche, wo Bella und Edward waren. Sie Standen weit voneinander entfernt und Bella wollte ihn gar nicht ansehen. Scheinbar war es ihr peinlich, dass sie sich im Schlaf an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

„Seth? Was machst du denn hier?" begrüßte Bella den einen Polizisten.

Edward guckte sie an: „Ihr kennt euch?"

„Ja Seth ist auch aus Forks und wir sind zusammen zur High School gegangen." antwortete Bella. Dann wand sie sich wieder an diesen Seth. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du zur Polizei gegangen bist. Früher hattest du ja eher ärger mit meinem Dad..." sie verstummte traurig. Was war zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater vorgefallen?

Die beiden Polizisten sagten dann auch, dass das Auto untersucht werden müsste und später abgeschleppt werden würde.

„Bella, ich habe gehört was Jake neulich getan hat, meinst du er war das mit deinem Truck?" fragte Seth sie dann.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Früher hätte ich es ihm nie zugetraut, aber ich hätte ihm auch nicht zugetraut mich mit einem Messer zu bedrohen. Was ist nur mit ihm los?" fragte sie traurig.

Er nahm sie wortlos in den Arm. Mein Blick ging zu Edward, der sah gar nicht glücklich aus.


	21. 1 Annäherung

**1. Annäherung**

Edwards PoV:

Ich kochte vor Eifersucht. Wer war dieser Seth und warum waren sie so vertraut, wenn sie sich doch seit der High School nicht mehr gesehen hatten?

Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, denn ich hatte ja gar kein Recht eifersüchtig zu sein.

Als Bella wach wurde war ja mehr als deutlich gewesen, dass es ihr peinlich gewesen war, dass sie sich im Schlaf an mich gekuschelt hatte.

Zum Glück verabschiedeten sich die beiden Polizisten dann gleich.

„Esme würdest du trotzdem weiter auf Leah aufpassen? Ich möchte jetzt in die neue Wohnung fahren zum Streichen." fragte Bella.

„Klar gar kein Problem, Liebes." antwortete Mom.

„Ich hole eben noch die Pinsel und Rollen, dann können wir los." mischte ich mich ein.

„Ich kann sonst auch ein Taxi nehmen, du musst mich nicht fahren." sagte Bella.

Wollte sie etwa nicht einmal mit mir in einem Auto fahren? „Ich fahre doch eh." versuchte ich sie umzustimmen.

„Ok. Soll ich dir tragen helfen?" fragte sie.

Wir teilten die Tüten auf und gingen zum Auto.

Auf der Fahrt unterhielten wir uns über alles mögliche. Über das was wir mochten und das was wir nicht leiden konnten. Was wir gern aßen, wo wir gern mal hin wollten...

Sie erzählte mir gerade von ihrem Traum, einen eigenen Bücherladen zu eröffnen, als wir schon am Haus ankamen.

Wir luden die Tüten aus und gingen in die 1. Etage, aus der Wohnung dröhnte laute Musik und die Wohnungstür stand groß offen. Ebenso die Balkontür im Wohnzimmer. Alice schwang fleißig den Pinsel im Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo Alice." begrüßte ich sie.

„Hallo ihr Beiden, ihr seid aber spät dran. Ich dachte schon ihr würdet gar nicht mehr kommen und ich dürfte hier alles allein machen."

„Wieso allein? Wo ist den Rose?" fragte Bella und ich fragte weiter: „Und Emmet?"

„Tja die Beiden hatten beim Abkleben einen Streit, dann hat Rose ihm eine Farbrolle an den Kopf geschmissen und er ist kurz K.O. gegangen." kicherte Alice, „Rose hat ihn dann zum Arzt gefahren, als er wieder wach war. Mittlerweile hat sie schon angerufen, dass sie nun mit zu ihm gefahren ist und sie heute nicht wieder kommen. Und warum seit ihr nun so spät?"

Wir erzählten ihr was passiert war und sie war richtig Geschockt. „Aber euch geht es gut, ja?"

„Ja Leah hat gar nichts mit bekommen und ich habe mich mittlerweile auch wieder beruhigt."

Emmetts PoV:

Rosalie und ich kamen aus dem Krankenhaus. Zum Glück hatte ich keine Gehirnerschütterung, diese Frau hatte vielleicht Kraft. Da habe ich nur einen harmlosen Blondinenwitz gerissen und sie schmiss mir doch tatsächlich die Farbrolle so blöd gegen den Kopf, dass ich kurz K.O. Gegangen war. Hinterher hatte sie sich 1000 mal entschuldigt und mich hier ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

„Komm du Bruchpilot, ich fahre dich nach Hause." sagte sie.

„Buchpilot? Wieso Bruchpilot?" fragte ich.

Sie lachte: „Na besonders elegant bist du nicht zu Boden gesegelt. Eher runter gefallen, eben wie ein Bruchpilot."

„Gut dass ich keinen Flugschein habe" , zwinkerte ich ihr zu, „sonst müsste ich den jetzt noch abgeben."

Wir alberten die ganze Fahrt rum und als wir an meiner Wohnung ankamen, fragte ich sie ob sie noch mit hoch kommen wollte.

Die kam mit hoch. „Ich rufe eben Alice an, dass wir heute nicht mehr kommen, ok?" fragte sie.

„Ja mach das. Wir können ja morgen Abend eine Sonderschicht machen, nach der Arbeit."

Sie telefonierte kurz mit Alice und ich holte uns etwas zu trinken.

Wir setzen uns aufs Sofa und redeten über alles mögliche, dabei hatte ich das Gefühl, dass zwischen uns Funken sprühten. Abends bestellten wir uns etwas beim Chinesen und aßen mit Stäbchen aus Pappschachteln. Ich fing an sie mit kleinen Stückchen zu füttern, sie lachte so süß und ich beugte mich vor. Sie kam mir etwas entgegen und plötzlich lagen meine Lippen auf ihren. Ich zog ihre Unterlippe vorsichtig in meinen Mund und sie öffnete ihren Mund und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Dabei schob sie ihre Hände unter mein T-Shirt und streichelte mir über den Bauch. Ich merkte wie ich hart wurde. Ich schob meine Hände auch unter ihr Shirt und streichelte ihre Seiten. Sie zog mir mein Shirt aus und strich dabei über den Rand meiner Jeans. Ich stöhnte auf und knabberte dabei an ihrem Ohr. Schnell zog sie auch ihr Shirt aus und ich küsste sie am Hals entlang bis zu ihren Brüsten. Vorsichtig schob ich ihren BH zur Seite und streichelte und küsste sie weiter. Wir wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und schnell verschwanden auch unsere restlichen Klamotten. Wir küssten und streichelten uns überall, dann zog sie ein Kondom aus der Tasche und zog es mir über. Dann drang ich in sie ein. Ich war im Himmel. Der Sex mit ihr war einfach nur genial.

Danach lagen wir immer noch nackt zusammen auf dem Sofa und kuschelten.

„Rose du bist einfach ein Traum." sagte ich.

„Du bist auch nicht schlecht Emmett", lachte sie.

„Bleibst du über Nacht hier?"

„Ich kann dich doch heute nicht allein lassen, lachte sie. Nicht dass du doch eine Gehirnerschütterung hast. Ich muss nur Bella Bescheid sagen und morgen früh dann früh los, um mich vor der Arbeit umziehen zu können." sagte sie

„Ok dann rufe ich Edward an, dass er nicht hier schlafen kann und du meldest dich bei Bella."

Viel geschlafen haben wir in dieser Nacht nicht.


	22. Ein Abend bei den Cullens

**Ein Abend bei den Cullens**

Bellas PoV:

Wir bekamen das Wohnzimmer mit der Küchenecke an diesem Nachmittag fertig. Alice verabschiedete sich dann um Jasper aus dem Krankenhaus abzuholen und Edward und ich fuhren wieder zu seinen Eltern, damit ich Leah abholen konnte.

Als wir am Haus der Cullens ankamen begrüßte Carlisle uns freundlich, bisher hatte ich noch kaum mit ihm gesprochen.

„Na seid ihr gut voran gekommen?" fragte er.

„Ja Wohnzimmer und Küche sind fertig." antwortete Edward.

Da klingelten gleichzeitig unsere Handys. „Emmett" sagte er. Ich sah auf mein Handy. „Bei mir ist es Rose."

Wir gingen in verschiedene Ecken des Zimmers und telefonierten leise. Rose erzählte mir, dass sie heute Abend nicht in Jaspers Wohnung kommen würde. Morgen früh käme sie aber zum duschen und umziehen und würde mich dann in die Vorschule mitnehmen. Gerade als ich fragen wollte, wo sie denn wäre, legt sie einfach auf.

Edward war auch schon fertig mit telefonieren und fragte Esme: „Mom, kann ich hier schlafen? Emmett hat Besuch und will mich nicht sehen."

„Ach ja? Ich glaube ich weiß auch wer sein Besuch ist. Rose kommt nämlich nicht nach Hause bzw. in Jaspers Wohnung."

Wir lachten. „Dann bleibt doch beide hier." schlug Esme vor, „Bella du kannst das Gästezimmer haben. Ich habe sowieso schon Edwards altes Kinderbett vom Dachboden geholt für Leah."

„Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen." sagte ich.

„Natürlich kannst du das, Bella" sagte jetzt Carlisle. Das wunderte mich sehr, bisher war er ja eher reserviert gewesen.

„Bitte Bella, falls das mit den kaputten Bremsen kein Unfall war, möchte ich nicht, dass du alleine bist." bat nun Edward. Oh daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht, mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Danke, ich bleibe gerne hier." stimmte ich dann zu. Ich hatte Angst alleine zu sein. Was sollte ich nur tun wenn Jacob wieder auftauchen sollte? Was war nur aus dem Jungen geworden, den ich geliebt hatte?

Esme zeigte mir das Gästezimmer mit angrenzendem Bad und sagte mir, dass ich mich dort frischmachen konnte. Dann ging sie und ich lies mich aufs Bett fallen und weinte. Mir war im Moment einfach alles zu viel.

Es klopfte. So ein Mist, ich war völlig verheult. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? „Moment!" rief und ich lief schnell ins Bad um mir Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. „Bella ist alles in Ordnung?" hörte ich Edward fragen. „Ja, alles bestens. Ich komme sofort." leider klangen meine Worte nicht wirklich überzeugend, da ich schon wieder weinte. „Bitte Bella darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er wieder. „OK." sagte ich leise.

Er kam mit der schlafenden Leah auf dem Arm rein. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur die Kleine bringen. Soll ich sie gleich ins Bettchen legen?"

Ich nickte und wischte mir verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen. Er legt Leah vorsichtig ins Kinderbett und deckte sie zu, dann sah er zu mir.  
„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?" fragte er leise.

Edwards PoV:

Was hatte sie nur? Bella saß völlig verweint auf dem Bett und konnte auch jetzt die Tränen nicht zurück halten. Am Liebsten würde ich sie einfach in den Arm nehmen und festhalten. Ich trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Mir ist gerade nur alles zu viel. Mein Leben ist ein einziges Chaos und morgen fange ich auch noch meinen neuen Job an. Was wenn ich das alles nicht schaffe?" fragte sie leise.

Nun konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten, ich ging langsam zu ihr, setzte mich neben sie aufs Bett und legte meinen Arm um sie. „Du schaffst das und bald ist dein Leben auch nicht mehr so chaotisch. Wenn ich darf bin ich für dich da." Am Liebsten würde ich ihr gestehen, wie bezaubernd ich sie fand und dass sie mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, aber das konnte ich nicht. Nicht gerade jetzt, wo sie sowieso schon so aufgewühlt war.

Wir saßen 10 Minuten einfach nur da, mein Arm lag immer noch um ihre Schultern und langsam ging es ihr scheinbar besser. Dann rief meine Mutter uns zum Essen. Bella ging noch einmal ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen und ich ging schon mal runter.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Esme.

„Sie ist ziemlich aufgewühlt." antwortete ich.

„Kein Wunder bei dem was sie in letzter Zeit durchgemacht hat. Sie ist mir sehr sympathisch Edward, aber wenn du etwas von ihr willst musst du es sehr langsam angehen um sie nicht zu verschrecken."

„Ja, Mom, das weiß ich." dann verstummte ich, weil Bella die Treppe herunter kam.

Beim Essen ging es Bella scheinbar schon wieder etwas besser. Sie unterhielt sich prima mit meinen Eltern und mir und lachte zwischendurch sogar. Nach dem Essen entschuldigte sie sich aber, um ins Bett zu gehen. Es war ein langer und emotionaler Tag für sie gewesen.


	23. Der 1 Arbeitstag

_Wow allein 6 Reviews zum letzten Kapitel, vielen Dank dafür an Lady Kingswood, Ella Forks, Anayaa, Kaco, -MissCullen- und Kayinchen._

_Damit hat meine Geschichte nun 76 Reviews, 95 Favoriteneinträge und 3971 Aufrufe. Danke, danke danke dafür._

**Der 1. Arbeitstag**

Bellas PoV:

Trotz meines emotionalen Chaos am Abend schlief ich gut in dieser Nacht. Leah schlief, trotz der neuen Umgebung, auch durch. Am Morgen standen wir früh auf und Edward fuhr mich zu Jaspers Wohnung, damit ich duschen und mich und Leah fertig machen konnte. Vor der Tür verabschiedete er sich, er wollte sich melden, wenn er etwas von der Polizei hören sollte. Ich bat ihn mich erst nach 15 Uhr anzurufen. Heute war schließlich mein 1. Arbeitstag.

Rose kam kurz nach mir nach Hause. Während wir uns unterhielten machten wir uns fertig und gingen zu Rosalies Auto.

„Na wie war deine Nacht mit Emmett?" fragte ich sie.  
„Woher weißt du, dass ich bei Emmett war?" fragte sie zurück.

„Du hast ihn K.O. Geschlagen, dann seit ihr zusammen weg gefahren und dann klingelten gleichzeitig Edwards und mein Handy und Emmett erzählte, dass Edward nicht da schlafen könnte und du mir, dass du nicht kommst. Da muss ich nur 1 und 1 zusammen zählen." lachte ich.

„Du warst mit Edward zusammen?" fragte sie.

„Ja bei seinen Eltern, ich wollte Leah abholen und nun hör auf abzulenken! Was läuft da zwischen dir und Emmett?"

„Oh Bella er ist heiß und witzig und lieb und oh scheiße! Ich glaube ich bin verliebt." sie redete so schnell, dass ich es kaum verstehen konnte.

„Das ist doch toll. Wovor hast du Angst?" fragte ich

„Bella! Ich habe gestern mit ihm geschlafen, nachdem wir uns gerade ein paar Stunden kannten. Er wird mich für eine Schlampe halten." jammerte sie.

Nun musste ich lachen. „Rose! Nun mach kein Drama daraus. Lerne ihn kennen, habt Spaß und guckt was aus euch wird."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." sagte sie. „Aber nun erzähl, was ist mit dir und Edward? Habt ihr etwa auch...?"

Ich erzählte ihr alles, was gestern passiert war, während wir zur Vorschule fuhren.

Dort brachte ich Leah in die Babygruppe und ging dann zu Mr Smith, der gab mir alle nötigen Unterlagen und ich fing an sie durch zu lesen. Nach einer Stunde musste ich dann ins kalte Wasser springen. Zum 1. Mal stand ich vor den Kindern und musste ihnen etwas beibringen. Es lief ganz gut, manche der Kinder waren wirklich goldig, einige schon weit voraus und andere, na ja andere waren die reinste Katastrophe, hörten nicht zu und machten ständig Blödsinn. Aber auch das gehörte nun einmal zu meinem Job. Ich beschloss Rose nach Tipps zu fragen, wie ich mit diesen Kindern am Besten umgehen konnte.

In der Mittagspause besuchte ich Leah in der Babygruppe, ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich sie in letzter Zeit ständig bei anderen Leuten lies. Ich aß mein Brot während ich etwas mit ihr spielte, dann wurde sie müde und ich legte sie ins Bettchen. Als sie schlief ging ich ins Lehrerzimmer.

Rose war auch dort. „Na hast du Leah besucht?" fragte sie.

Ich grinste sie an: „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut."

„Der Maus geht es bestimmt prima dort. Irina ist eine tolle Erzieherin."

Wir unterhielten uns noch darüber, wie ich mit den schwierigeren Kindern besser umgehen konnte. Ich hatte wirklich noch viel zu lernen.

Der Nachmittag lief ganz gut, klar testen mich die Kinder immer wieder und es war sehr anstrengend immer freundlich aber konsequent zu bleiben, aber trotzdem machte es auch Spaß. Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte diesen Job mein Leben lang zu machen. Vielleicht würde ich es ja wirklich irgendwann schaffen mein eigenes Büchergeschäft zu eröffnen.

Ich las den Kindern gerade aus Pippi Langstumpf, einem schwedischen Kinderbuch, vor, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Mrs Black sie werden von einem Detektive Clearwater am Telefon verlangt. Ich passe solange auf die Kinder auf. Gehen sie bitte ins Sekretariat."

„Danke schön Miss Cole." sagte ich und lief schnell zum Sekretariat.

„Black." meldete ich mich.

„Hallo Bella hier ist Seth. Um es kurz zu machen. Wir haben dein Auto abschleppen und untersuchen lassen. Die Bremsschläuche waren eindeutig angeschnitten. Allerdings wurden keine Fingerabdrücke gefunden. Nach der Sache mit Jake letzte Woche wollen wir ihn trotzdem verhören, bisher konnten wir ihn aber nicht auffinden. Also pass bitte gut auf dich melde mich wieder, wenn ich etwas neues weiß."

„Danke Seth. Wirklich beruhigend ist die Nachricht ja nicht." seufzte ich.

„Wenn dir etwas verdächtig erscheint, dann ruf uns bitte sofort. Versprichst du mir das? Du kannst mich auch privat anrufen wenn dir etwas komisch vorkommt." Er gab mir noch seine Handynummer und dann verabschiedeten wir uns. Ich ging wieder in meine Klasse und bedankte mich bei Miss Cole.

„Es ist doch hoffentlich nichts schlimmes Mrs Black?" fragte sie.

„Nein ist schon in Ordnung." antwortete ich. Es musste ja nicht gleich die ganze Schule wissen was los war.

Nach Feierabend traf ich mich mit Rose und wir holten zusammen Leah ab. Die Kleine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht mich zu sehen. Da ging mir das Herz auf. Wir fuhren dann kurz in Jaspers Wohnung um ein paar Sachen, wie Fläschchen für Leah, zu holen und dann ging es direkt in unsere neue Wohnung zum Streichen. Ich freute mich schon sehr auf unseren Umzug.


	24. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen2

**Unerwartetes Wiedersehen**

Edwards PoV:

Am Morgen fuhr ich Bella und Leah zu ihrer Wohnung, bzw. zu Jaspers. Am Liebsten hätte ich sie zum Abschied geküsst, aber ich hatte Angst sie damit zu verschrecken, also lies ich es sein und fuhr brav zu Emmett. Zum Glück war der schon wieder allein, als ich ankam.

Er strahlte von innen heraus. Eigentlich war es unnötig zu fragen, was er in der letzten Nacht gemacht hatte. Deshalb grinste ich nur und fragte: „Und wie war es?"

„Der Hammer, sie ist göttlich. Und wie sie mir..." Ich unterbrach ihn schnell. „Emmett, so genau will ich es gar nicht wissen."

„Ok." lachte er, „Und wie lief es mit Bella"

„Schwer zu sagen." seufzte ich und erzählte ihm alles.

„Na das klingt doch zumindest schon danach, als ob sie sich in deiner Nähe wohlfühlen würde. Sonst hätte sie sich im Schlaf nicht an dich gekuschelt. Und das ihr im Moment einfach alles zu viel ist ist auch verständlich. Wenn wir erst alle in einem Haus wohnen werdet ihr euch bestimmt öfter treffen und dann machst du ihr einfach den Hof. Und nun lass uns zur Arbeit fahren." munterte er mich auf.

„Ok, Mom kommt auch heute Mittag, sie will mit uns über ihre ersten Ideen für unsere Wohnungen sprechen."

Der Vormittag war Routine, ich hatte 2 kurze Termine bei Gericht, aber die waren einfach, da es einvernehmliche Scheidungen waren. Danach war noch etwas Schreibkram zu erledigen und das war es.

In der Mittagspause gingen Dad, Emmett und ich dann mit Mom und Alice Essen und besprachen dabei einige Pläne für unsere Wohnungen. Die Ideen gefielen mir sehr gut, vor allem, dass Mom mein Klavier im Wohnzimmer mit einplante, in meiner alten Wohnung hatte ich das sehr vermisst.

„Gut dann beauftrage ich die Maler noch heute und hoffe, dass sie bald anfangen können und dann bestelle ich eure Wunschküchen." sagte Mom am Ende des Essens.

„Hast du da feste Firmen für deine Aufträge?" fragte Alice, sie konnte gar nicht genug erfahren über ihren neuen Job.

„Ich habe mehrere Firmen, mit denen ich öfter zusammen arbeite, aber ich nehme nicht nur eine." antwortete Esme ihr geduldig.

„Und wie macht der Zwerg sich?" neckte Emmett sie, „Nur gut dass sie bei dir nur planen muss. Müsste sie streichen wäre die obere Hälfte es Raumes ja immer weiß."

Alice wurde knallrot und zischte ihm dann zu: „Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich gestern gestrichen. Du hast dich ja lieber gedrückt und Rose auch noch verschleppt."

Als Entschuldigung versprach Emmett, heute nach Feierabend wirklich mit zu streichen und weil Bella auch kommen würde, sagte ich auch zu.

„Oh das könnte lustig werden." meinte Emmett plötzlich.

„Was?" fragte Alice

„Tanya hat gerade das Restaurant betreten." sagte Emmett

„Aber sie wird doch wohl kein Theater machen hier vor uns." meinte Esme.

Na da war ich mir nicht so ganz sicher. Tanya war eine Dramaquenn. Natürlich hatte sie uns auch schon gesehen und kam zu unserem Tisch.

„Edward, Darling wie geht es dir? Wir sollten unseren Streit wirklich vergessen und uns wieder vertragen. Soll ich heute Abend zu dir kommen?" plapperte sie fast ohne Luft zu holen.

Ich sah sie an: „Tanya es ist vorbei, bitte lass mich in Ruhe. Außerdem ist meine Wohnung noch nicht wieder bewohnbar."

„Ich dachte das hätte deine Mutter längst erledigt. Mich zu verdächtigen und mir die Polizei auf den Hals zu hetzen verzeihe ich dir übrigens nicht so schnell." schmollte sie.

„Dann verzeih ihm nicht und lass ihn einfach in Ruhe." mischte Emmett sich ein. Er und Alice fingen an zu lachen, Tanya schmollte und meine Eltern schmunzelten. Ich würde mich am Liebsten in Luft auflösen.

„Bitte geh Tanya. Wir haben nichts mehr zu besprechen. Es ist aus und dabei bleibt es." versuchte ich ihr zu sagen

„Das wirst du noch bereuen! Mich serviert man nicht so einfach ab!" schrie sie. Alle Leute guckten schon zu uns. Man war das peinlich. Zum Glück rauschte sie dann ab.

Mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf: „Benehmen hat sie auch keins. Gut dass du die los bist Edward."

Wir zahlten dann und gingen wieder zur Kanzlei. Ich hatte noch einige Termine am Nachmittag und kam gar nicht zum Nachdenken. Nach Feierabend fuhr ich dann mit Emmett zu unserem Haus, unser Haus, wie toll das klang.


	25. Nachbarn?

**Nachbarn?**

Bellas PoV:

Rose und ich kamen zuerst in unserer neuen Wohnung an, Alice und Jasper und auch Emmett und Edward wollten auch noch zum Helfen kommen.

Rose fragte: „Wollen wir Freitag Abend in einen Club gehen?"

„Nein ich gebe Leah schon viel zu oft ab. Geh du doch mit Alice oder Emmett." antwortete ich.

„Ach Bella, du musst doch auch noch leben." meckerte Rose

„Ich lebe und zwar mit und vor allem für Leah."

„Oh man Bella du bist so Jung, gerade mal 22, du brauchst auch noch Spaß im Leben und einen Mann." sagte Rose.

Ich sah sie entsetzt an. Ein neuer Mann war im Moment das Letzte das ich wollte. „Rose lass es! Ich habe Leah, meinen Job und dich. Was brauche ich mehr?"

„Spaß, Sex, ein Leben ohne Fläschchen und Windeln vielleicht" sie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Nur weil du jetzt mit Emmett im Bett gelandet bist musst du mir nicht auch gleich einen Mann suchen." sagte ich und bemerkte nicht, dass Alice schon in der Wohnung war. Plötzlich schrie sie hinter mir los: „Du warst mit Emmett im Bett? Wow das ist ja mal eine Neuigkeit. Seit ihr nun fest zusammen?" Hah nun löcherte sie wenigstens Rose und ich hatte meine Ruhe.

Ich wollte im Moment einfach noch keinen neuen Mann, schließlich war ich noch nicht einmal geschieden und hatte mit Jake schon genug Stress. War er es wirklich gewesen, der meine Bremsschläuche angeschnitten hatte?

Rose und Alice redeten immer noch ziemlich laut miteinander, aber ich hörte gar nicht zu. Als es aber plötzlich ruhig wurde schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Emmett und Edward waren gekommen, deshalb hatten die Beiden wohl aufgehört zu reden. Mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich Edward ansah. Was war nur mit mir los?

„Hi Ladys, alles klar?" begrüßte uns Emmett.

„Hallo ihr 4." grinste Edward, „Emmett willst du Jasper nicht auch begrüßen?" In diesem Moment jammerte Leah los. „Hah du begrüßt ihn ja auch nicht. Oder hast du etwa die Minilady vergessen?" frotzelte Emmett. „Hi Jazz. Sorry dass ich dich vergessen habe."

Ich wollte gerade Leah aus der Babyschale, in der sie geschlafen hatte, nehmen, als ich mit dem Kopf gegen Edwards knallte. Er hatte wohl die gleiche Idee gehabt. Tat das weh! Ich sah sogar kurz Sterne.

„Bella wenn du was von Edward willst, musst du das mit dem K.O. Schlagen aber nochmal üben." lachte er „Ob das so mit Rose und mir etwas geworden wäre?"

„Sehr witzig, ich lache dann später." zickte ich Emmett an und fragte dann Edward: „Ist dein Bruder immer so dämlich?"

„Ja!" bestätigte Edward, „Aber man gewöhnt sich daran."

„Muss ich ja zum Glück nicht." ich wusste, dass ich eklig war, aber manchmal konnte ich nicht anders.

„Na Danke! Das kann ja witzig werden, wenn ich unten einziehe." sagte Emmett da, Moment was sagte er da? Er wollte hier ins Haus ziehen?

„Du ziehst hier ins Haus?" fragte Rose da auch schon. Ok ich war wenigstens nicht die Einzige, die von nichts wusste.

„Ja klar! Edward und ich haben das Haus doch für uns gekauft. Nur brauchen wir ja keine 3 Wohnungen." antwortete Emmett.

Ich war sprachlos. Damit hatte ich nun gar nicht gerechnet. Dass Edward mein Anwalt und Alice beinahe Bruder war reichte wohl nicht, nun musste er auch noch einer meiner Vermieter sein. Warum war mir das nicht eher aufgefallen? Ich kriegte ihn doch eh schon kaum aus meinem Kopf.

Zum Glück schien keiner zu bemerken, was für ein Gefühlschaos in mir tobte. Alice hatte sich in Leahs Zimmer eingeschlossen, ich durfte es ja nicht sehen eh es fertig war und Rose war wohl mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Für sie war es wohl auch neu, dass sie nun mit Emmett unter einem Dach leben würde. Ich schnappte mir Leah und ging mit ihr und ihrem Fläschchen in mein Zimmer, um sie in Ruhe zu füttern.

Edwards PoV:

Was war nur mit Bella los? Nach Emmetts blödem Spruch und seiner Erklärung, dass wir auch hier im Haus wohnen würden, war sie völlig in sich gekehrt gewesen und hatte sich dann mit Leah in ihr Zimmer verzogen. Am Liebsten wäre ich ihr ja nach gegangen, aber ich traute mich nicht. Also strich ich mit weiter, wir waren eh schon fast fertig mit der Wohnung.

Emmett kam zu mir und flüsterte: „Hab ich was falsches gesagt? Rose und Bella sind so komisch."

„Ich glaube sie müssen erst mal verkraften, dass wir auch hier wohnen werden." antwortete ich.

„Was muss man daran verarbeiten? Wir sind super Vermieter und Mitbewohner." meinte Emmett gleich.

„Ich fürchte, dass wir das den Beiden erst beweisen müssen."

„Das schaffen wir doch mit links", meinte Emmett zuversichtlich und ging um Rose zu suchen.


	26. Frauengespräche

**Hallo**

**Ich habe gestern ein Outtake zu diese Story hochgeladen. **

** s/9801443/1/Outtakes-Neustart-mit-Hindernissen**

**LG Meike**

**Frauengespräche**

Bellas PoV:

Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder, ich musste aber dringend mit Rose reden. Gleich heute Abend, wenn wir alleine waren, nahm ich mir vor. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Bella, hier bist du. Ich habe Leahs Zimmer fertig, komm und sieh es dir an. Ich bin so gespannt, wie du es findest." Alice vergaß mal wieder fast das Luftholen beim Reden. Ich musste lachen. „Ja Frau Wirbelsturm, ich komme ja schon."

Alle standen im Flur, als ich aus meinem Zimmer kam. Emmett hielt Rose im Arm und ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter. Scheinbar hatte sie sich schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt mit Edward und Emmett in einem Haus zu wohnen. Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich zu mir war, war der Gedanke gar nicht so schlimm. Mit Emmett und Edward im Haus konnte ich mich sicher fühlen.

Alice hielt mir die Augen zu, als sie mich in Leahs Zimmer führte. Als sie dann ihre Hand weh nahm war ich Sprachlos. Ich war in einer Unterwasserwelt gelandet. Die Wände waren 2/3 hoch hellblau gestrichen und darüber weiß. Überall schwamm Fische und andere Meerestiere und über dem Meer flogen Vögel. Ich stand mit offenem Mund da und brachte keinen Ton raus.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?" fragte Alice besorgt.

„Nicht gefallen? Alice, spinnst du? Es ist Traumhaft schön." antwortete ich. Daraufhin fiel sie mir vor Freude um den Hals.

„Ich wusste doch dass es dir gefällt." freute sie sich.

„Wann wollt ihr eigentlich einziehen? Mit streichen sind wir ja fertig." wollte Emmett wissen.

„Am Besten am Wochenende, denke ich. Da haben Bella und ich frei." sagte Rose

„Ich habe dieses Wochenende auch Dienstfrei." sagte Jasper.

„Dann sollten wir uns um einen LKW kümmern fürs Wochenende und den Rest der Woche fleißig packen." sagte ich.

Edward und Emmett versprachen auch beim Umzug zu helfen und Alice wollte sich um den LKW kümmern.

„Außerdem muss ich mich wohl um ein neues Auto kümmern." seufzte ich, mir war gerade eingefallen, dass ich mich ja nicht immer auf andere verlassen konnte. Außerdem hatten Rose und ich auch nicht immer den gleichen Dienstplan. Mein Truck würde ich verkaufen, wenn die Polizei in frei geben würde. Er würde mich sowieso immer nur an Jake und an den beinahe Unfall erinnern, außerdem verbrauchte er unheimlich viel Benzin.

„Darf ich dir bei der Suche helfen?" fragte Emmett. „Ich bin ein totaler Autofreak und wäre beinahe Mechaniker geworden."

„Ich habe aber nicht sehr viel Geld." sagte ich.

„Ich nehme das mal als ja." lachte Emmett. „Sag mir einfach wie viel Geld du hast und was du suchst und ich gucke mich dann schon mal um."

Wir besprachen alle Einzelheiten und dann verabschiedete Emmett sich. Er wollte sich später noch mit Rose zum Essen treffen. Das wurde dann wohl wieder nichts mit dem Reden.

Auch Edward und Jasper verabschiedeten sich. Alice wollte heute bei uns auf dem Sofa schlafen damit Jasper Ruhe hatte, er musste am nächsten morgen um 4 Uhr im Krankenhaus sein. Wenn Rose weg war wollten wir einen ruhigen DVD Abend machen.

Im Auto versuchte Alice Rose auszuhorchen: „Nun komm erzähl mir genau was da zwischen dir und Emmett läuft."

„Das versuchen wir selber noch rauszufinden, glaube ich. Auf jeden Fall schafft er es immer wieder mich erst zur Weißglut zu treiben und mich dann zum Lachen zu bringen. Außerdem kribbelt es ganz furchtbar in meinem Magen, wenn ich ihn nur sehe." schwärmte Rose.

In der Wohnung angekommen, half Alice Rose beim Fertigmachen und ich kümmerte mich um Leah. Als diese schlief, war Rose auch schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Schönen Abend Ladys, ich verschwinde dann mal."

Wir wünschten ihr einen schönen Abend, dann bestellten wir uns eine Pizza, lümmelten uns aufs Sofa und guckten einen Film.

Als der Film zu Ende war und wir die Pizza aufgegessen hatten, fing Alice an mich auszufragen. „Was zwischen Rose und Emmett läuft weiß ich ja nun, aber was ist mit dir und Edward?"

„Da ist gar nichts." wiegelte ich ab.

„Sicher? Ich glaube ihn hat es ganz schön erwischt. Hast du denn gar kein Interesse an ihm?" bohrte sie weiter, während sie mich durchdringend ansah.

„Ach Alice. Ich bin im Moment an keinem Mann interessiert. Ich muss erst mal die Trennung von Jacob verarbeiten. Er war so lange ein Teil meines Lebens. Ich habe ihm vertraut und ihn geliebt und jetzt? Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich meinen eigenen Gefühlen noch trauen kann." antwortete ich. Aber damit kam ich bei ihr natürlich nicht durch. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.

„Da sind also doch Gefühle im Spiel! Hah ich wusste es."

Ich wurde prompt rot. „Ja irgend etwas ist da, ich fühle mich wohl in seiner Nähe, er beruhigt mich wenn es mir nicht gut geht und gleichzeitig lässt er mein Herz schneller schlagen." gab ich zu.

„Gib ihm eine Chance Bella. Lern ihn kennen und guck was daraus wird. Du sollst ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir Samstag Abend alle zusammen in unser Wohnung essen, nach der Schlepperei?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich Abstand zu ihm halten." gab ich zu, „Ich war vorhin völlig überfordert als ich erfahren habe, dass Emmett und Edward mit im Haus wohnen werden. Was wenn ich es wirklich versuche und es dann schief geht. Dann muss ich ihn trotzdem ständig sehen."

„Oh man Bella! Langsam werde ich sauer. Du denkst echt zu viel. Versuch mal etwas gelassener an die Sache ran zu gehen. Irgendwie geht es doch immer weiter. Vertrau dir und deinen Gefühlen." schimpfte Alice mit mir.

Meinen Gefühlen Vertrauen. Konnte ich das überhaupt noch nach der Sache mit Jake? Sehr nachdenklich ging ich ins Bett.


	27. Der Umzug

**Der Umzug**

Edwards PoV:

Die Woche verging schnell, ich arbeitete, redete mit meiner Mutter und Alice über die Wohnungseinrichtung und sah mir zweimal die Fortschritte an. Ich dachte oft an Bella und konnte es kaum erwarten sie wieder zu sehen. Leider gab es in der Woche keine Gelegenheit dazu. Emmett war auch nicht glücklich. Rose und er hatten sich zwar am Montag nach dem Streichen noch zum Essen getroffen, aber den Rest der Woche gab es nur ein paar Telefonate, da die Mädchen jeden Tag nach der Arbeit am Packen waren. Mir gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht, dass sie soviel in der Wohnung waren in der Jacob Black sie überfallen hatte, der Kerl war immer noch Spurlos verschwunden. Seufzend ging ich Freitag Abend ins Bett. Morgen würde ich Bella endlich wieder sehen beim Umzug. Ich war schon gespannt, wie sie die Überraschung im Garten finden würde. Ich hatte einen Sandkasten und ein Spielgerät für Leah aufstellen lassen mit Schaukel, im Moment noch eine Babyschaukel, aber die konnte später leicht getauscht werden, Rutsche und Spielturm. Emmett meinte, dass ich übertreiben würde, aber ich wollte Bella und auch Leah verwöhnen. Auch der Lagerfeuerplatz war fertig, dort standen Bänke und Tische aus Baumstämmen um die Feuerstelle. Ich freute mich schon darauf sie nach dem Umzug einzuweihen.

Bellas PoV:

Die Woche war verdammt hart, ich mochte meinen neuen Job, aber er war wirklich anstrengend und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mich Mr Smith immer wieder komisch ansah. Außerdem kam er mehrmals unangekündigt in meine Stunden. Er machte mich damit ganz nervös. Nach Feierabend wäre ich am Liebsten nur noch ins Bett gefallen. Aber das ging nicht. Leah brauchte Aufmerksamkeit und wir mussten packen. Gut ich selber hatte gar nicht viel, aber ich konnte ja Rose nicht alles alleine machen lassen. Es reichte schon, dass sie immer noch Chauffeur für mich spielte, da ich gar nicht dazu kam nach einem neuen Auto zu suchen.

Am Samstag morgen um 8 Uhr kam Esme und holte Leah ab. „Guten Morgen Bella, guten Morgen Leah-Maus. Komm Prinzessin, wir machen uns einen schönen Tag." sagte sie.

„Danke Esme, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das wieder gutmachen soll, dass du Leah schon wieder nimmst und sie auch noch abholst und heute Abend bringst." sagte ich.

„Ach Bella, Carlisle und ich sind ganz vernarrt in die Kleine. Wir machen das gern. Wir können sie auch gern bis morgen bei uns behalten. Falls ihr noch Zeit braucht." bot sie an. Aber das konnte ich nicht annehmen, schließlich gab ich Leah sowieso schon ständig weg. „Danke Esme das ist lieb, aber ich möchte Leah nicht noch mehr abgeben."

„Das ist natürlich deine Entscheidung. Ruf an wenn ich sie bringen soll, oder falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegst." Dann nahm Esme die Tasche mit Ersatzsachen, Windeln, Fläschchen und Gläschen und fuhr mit Leah davon. Rose und ich fuhren dann zu ihrer alten Wohnung, wo die anderen und der Transporter schon auf uns warteten.

Wir bildeten Teams Emmett und Rosalie begannen die Wohnzimmermöbel auseinander zu schrauben. Jasper und Alice schleppten die Kartons und Kleinmöbel runter und Edward und ich beluden den LKW. Wir kamen schnell voran und ich merkte, dass ich gut mit Edward zusammen arbeiten konnte. Da wir schneller mit einladen waren, als die Anderen mit schleppen, holten wir auch schon die Sachen aus dem Keller hoch. Edward und ich unterhielten uns während der Arbeit über alles mögliche und er erzählte mir, dass im Garten des Hauses eine Überraschung auf mich beziehungsweise uns alle warten würde.

Als der Transporter das 1. mal voll war, waren Emmett und Rosalie noch nicht fertig mit abbauen. Wir beschlossen die Beiden zurück zu lassen und die 1. Ladung schon einmal zum neuen Haus zu bringen. Ich fuhr mit Edward in seinem Auto, während Jasper mit Alice den Transporter rüber fuhr.

Das Ausladen ging relativ schnell. Da auf jeder Kiste draufstand, in welches Zimmer sie musste, verteilten wir diese und die Möbelteile auch gleich richtig. Dann fuhren Alice und Jasper wieder los, während Edward und ich die ersten Möbel schon wieder aufbauten. Wir hatten beschlossen mit den Betten anzufangen, damit wir heute Abend alle irgendwo schlafen konnten.

„Komm Bella, lass uns eine Pause machen, du siehst aus, als hättest du die dringend nötig." meinte Edward zu mir als Leahs Bett stand. „Wollen wir uns nicht etwas auf den Balkon setzen?"

„Gern, ich bin wirklich kaputt." antwortete ich.

Die Balkonmöbel aus Roses alter Wohnung waren zum Glück schon hier. Ich setze mich und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser, dann schloss ich die Augen und lehnte mich zurück.

„Hattest du nicht etwas von einer Überraschung erzählt?" fragte ich dann, das war mir gerade wieder eingefallen.

„Wenn du die Augen aufmachen und in den Garten gucken würdest, dann würdest du sie sehen." lachte Edward. Ich öffnete die Augen und war Sprachlos, das war ja ein halber Spielplatz dort unten im Garten. Ich wusste gar nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich zögerte kurz, aber dann stand ich auf, ging zu Edward und umarmte ihn kurz. „Danke dass du das für Leah und mich gemacht hast."


	28. Der Abend des Umzugs

**Der Abend des Umzugs**

Edwards PoV:

Sie hatte mich umarmt. Zwar nur ganz kurz aber von sich aus, als Dank für den Spielplatz für Leah. Am Liebsten würde ich sie jetzt mit Geschenken überhäufen, nur damit sie es wieder tut. Ich hätte sie ja gern festgehalten und geküsst, aber ich traute mich nicht. Aber vielleicht war das der 1. Schritt für eine zukünftige Beziehung. Ich hoffte es so sehr.

Als der Transporter wieder kam beendeten wir unsere Pause und schleppten weiter. Emmett und Rose dabei zu beobachten war witzig. Sie neckten sich und diskutierten ständig über alles mögliche miteinander, manchmal knuffte sie ihn auch ordentlich für seine frechen Sprüche und immer wieder zog mein Bruder sie einfach in seine Arme um sie zu küssen. Jasper und Alice gingen da ganz anders miteinander um, sie arbeiteten Hand in Hand, berührten sich dabei immer wieder kurz und warfen sich viele verliebte Blicke zu.

„Was meint ihr machen wir Feierabend für heute und holen die letzte Ladung aus Rose Wohnung und Alice ihren Krempel morgen?" fragte Emmett.

„Emmett Cullen! Ich. Habe. Keinen. Krempel!" fauchte Alice ihn an.

„Ist ja gut Giftzwerg, dann halt deine Sachen." lachte Emmett und handelte sich einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf von Rose ein. „Aua!" rief er daraufhin.

Jasper lachte. „Schön dass mal jemand anderes unter meiner Schwester leiden muss." Daraufhin bekam er auch einen leichten Schlag.

„Deine Freundin ist ganz schön gewalttätig, Brüderchen." lachte ich und wich Rosalie aus, als sie es auch bei mir versuchte. Bella und Alice kicherten und weder Emmett noch Rose protestierten, als ich sie als seine Freundin bezeichnete. Das freute mich sehr für Emmett.

Wir beschlossen unsere Lagerfeuerstelle einzuweihen. Deshalb fuhren Rose und Emmett einkaufen, während Jasper und Alice ihre Matratzen aus ihrer Wohnung holen wollten, damit wir alle heute hier schlafen konnten. Emmett wollte bei Rose schlafen und ich bekam das Sofa. Bei Bella schlafen wäre mir ja lieber gewesen, aber darauf durfte ich nicht hoffen. Wenigstens konnte ich ihr anbieten Leah mit ihr abzuholen von meinen Eltern und morgen früh wieder rüber zu bringen. Esme hatte ihr zwar mehrmals angeboten Leah über Nacht zu behalten, aber das wollte sie nicht. Ich konnte sie auch verstehen, ihr fiel es nicht leicht die Kleine so oft abzugeben.

Im Auto war irgendwie eine Spannung zwischen uns, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Es war als wenn die Luft elektrisch geladen wäre. Einmal berührten sich unsere Hände kurz zufällig, als wir gleichzeitig die Lautstärke der Musik verstellen wollten. Es war wie ein Blitz, der durch meinen ganzen Körper fuhr. Ihr schien es nicht anders zu gehen, aber sie sagte nichts.

Leah war wach als wir kamen und lachte und freute sich riesig ihre Mutter zu sehen. Die Kleine war wirklich süß. Esme bot an, sie am Morgen wieder abzuholen, damit wir früh anfangen konnten den restlichen Umzug zu machen.

„Danke Esme, das ist so lieb von dir. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann." sagte Bella.

„Ich mache das gern, Bella. Am Liebsten würde ich dich adoptieren, dann wäre Leah mein Enkelkind." sagte Esme „Und für die Familie sind wir Cullens immer da." Sie zwinkerte mir zu. Oh Gott nun wollte meine Mutter uns scheinbar verkuppeln. Hoffentlich vergraulte sie Bella damit nicht. Ich sorgte dafür, dass wir uns schnell verabschiedeten, damit Mom nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte.

Beim Haus angekommen brachten wir Leah zusammen ins Bett. Die Kleine war ziemlich müde und schlief trotz der fremden Umgebung schnell ein. Bella stöpselte den Sender des Babyphons ein und nahm den Empfänger mit in den Garten. Dort brannte schon das Lagerfeuer und auf einem der Tische standen schon 2 Salate, Brot und Teller, Messer und Co bereit. Emmett war gerade damit beschäftigt den Grillrost auf zu hängen, damit wir unser Fleisch über dem offenen Feuer braten konnten.

Emmett war gerade dabei das Fleisch zu wenden, als er mit der Grillzange im Grillrost hängen blieb und es schaffte, das sich eine Kette des Rostes löste. Alles fiel in die Flammen.

„Emmett Cullen du Volltrottel! Ich habe Hunger und was essen wir jetzt?" motze Alice los.

„Halt die Klappe Giftzwerg! Das war doch keine Absicht. Und Hunger habe ich auch. Riesen Hunger!" jammerte Emmett.

Rose lachte sich kaputt, Jasper schmunzelte und Bella kicherte wie verrückt. Da ich Emmett gut kannte, verkniff ich mir das Lachen. Emmett drehte fast durch. Und schrie alle an: „Hört auf mich auszulachen! Euch ist wohl noch nie ein Unfall passiert?" meckerte er.

Alice klammerte sich vor lachen an Jasper, Rose versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter dessen Rücken und Bella legte tatsächlich ihr Gesicht an meine Brust. Mein Herz ging auf und ich legte vorsichtig meine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Emmett fluchte und meckerte immer mehr und die Mädchen lachten immer heftiger. Ich grinste wahrscheinlich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Jazz fing sich als 1. wieder und pfiff schrill. „So und nun kriegt ihr euch bitte alle wieder ein, ich habe Hunger!" dann hängte er den Rost mit Hilfe einer Zange wieder auf und legte neues Fleisch darauf. Emmett erteilte er Grillverbot.

Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend, nach dem Essen saßen wir Pärchenweise nebeneinander und Rose kuschelte sich an Emmett und Alice sich an Jasper. Bella saß mit ein wenig Abstand neben mir, aber wir unterhielten uns super und ich hatte das Gefühl dass wir uns langsam näher kamen.

Da wir ja am nächsten Morgen früh raus mussten, um den Rest des Umzuges zu erledigen, gingen wir bald ins Bett, beziehungsweise ich aufs Sofa. Ich lag da und konnte nicht einschlafen und träumte von Bella. Am Liebsten wäre ich zu ihr geschlichen.


	29. Eine unruhige Nacht

**Eine unruhige Nacht**

Bellas PoV:

Ich lag im Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen, dabei war ich total kaputt von der Schlepperei. Aber der Mann, der im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa lag, ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sein lächeln verzauberte mich, sein Geruch berauschte mich und wenn ich ihn berührte flogen Funken zwischen uns. Am Liebsten würde ich ihn dann in meine Arme ziehen und küssen. Aber durfte ich das? Schließlich war ich immer noch verheiratet und ich hatte ein Baby. Obwohl Leah wohl das kleinste Problem wäre, Edward kümmerte sich ja jetzt schon mehr um sie als Jake das je getan hatte.

Ich seufzte und drehte mich um, aber ich konnte immer noch nicht einschlafen. Also stand ich auf und schlich in Leahs Zimmer, die Kleine schlief friedlich und süß. Das Mobile, das Alice ihr geschenkt hatte, hing schon wieder an ihrem Bett und drehte sich langsam. Ich verlies das Zimmer leise und schlich durch das dunkle Wohnzimmer, um in die Küche zu kommen und mir ein Glas Milch aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Leider stolperte ich über ein Umzugskiste, die im Weg stand und fiel auf das Sofa, direkt auf Edward drauf.

Zum Glück konnte der auch nicht schlafen und lachte leise, als ich auf ihn fiel: „So stürmisch heute Nacht Bella?"

Ich musste auch lachen: „Die neue Art der Anmache, normalerweise gehe ich nicht so schnell an."

Edward zögerte kurz, aber dann sagte er zaghaft: „Also mir gefällt es. Du bist eine wunderschöne und tolle Frau. Von dir lasse ich mich gerne anmachen."

Gut dass es dunkel war, denn ich merkte, dass ich knallrot anlief.

„Du brauchst gar nicht rot werden Bella. Ich meine das völlig ernst." sagte er.

„Woher? Ich meine, woher weißt du, dass ich rot geworden bin?" fragte ich.

Er lachte und meinte: „So gut kenne ich dich jetzt schon. Beim kleinsten Kompliment wirst du rot. Dabei hast du das gar nicht nötig"

Ich wusste gar nicht was ich sagen sollte, dafür wurde mir bewusst, dass ich immer noch auf Edward lag.

„Ähm ich sollte dann mal wieder aufstehen, eigentlich wollte ich mir nur etwas zu trinken holen und dich nicht belästigen." sagte ich deshalb.

„Du belästigst mich überhaupt nicht!" sagte er eindringlich. „Bella ich mag dich wirklich gern. Ich weiß dass es wahrscheinlich noch zu früh für dich ist. Aber ich möchte dich so gern besser kennen lernen. Bitte gib mir eine Chance."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich Rosalies Zimmertür und ich sprang schnell auf und lief in die Küche. Aus der Wohnzimmerecke hörte ich Emmett nicht gerade leise flüstern: „Edward. Bist du noch wach?" „Ja." knurrte dieser, „Was willst du?" „Hast du zufällig Kondome in der Tasche? Unsere sind alle." Ich musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. „Emmett Cullen, ich bringe dich um. Deshalb störst du mich mitten in der Nacht?"

„Ja! Oder willst du etwa Onkel werden?" fragte er völlig ernst.

Nun konnte ich mich nicht mehr zusammen reißen und lachte laut los, daraufhin fing auch Edward an zu lachen und Rose kam ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete das Licht an.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte sie. Daraufhin mussten Edward und ich noch lauter lachen.

Edward sagte: „Frag am Besten deinen Freund."

Emmett schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf und rief: „Ich verweigere die Aussage."

„Dann komm ins Bett Emmett." sagte Rose

Edward lachte noch lauter und nun ging auch noch Alices Zimmertür auf und sie und Jasper kamen nun auch noch ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mitternachtsparty? Und das ohne uns?" fragte Alice. „Warum seid ihr alle hier um die Zeit."

„Ich schlafe hier." sagte Edward und lachte immer noch.

„Und ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte deshalb noch einen Schluck trinken." sagte ich und tat als wäre nichts anderes gewesen.

Alice sah Emmett und Rosalie an und fragte: „Und warum haben die Beiden dann so gelacht?"

Emmett tat als wäre er nicht gemeint und Rose sagte: „Ich habe Emmett gesucht und da waren die Beiden schon am Lachen."

„Edward sei still bitte. Bella ich mache alles, was du willst, aber sag bitte bitte sag nichts. Und nun komm mit ins Bett Rosalie." er zog Rosalie am Arm mit sich und Edward und ich mussten wieder lachen. „Aber macht mich nicht zum Onkel!" rief Edward noch hinter ihm her und daraufhin konnte ich mich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Ich lachte bis ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam und Emmett knallte die Tür zu. Hoffentlich wachte Leah von dem Krach nicht auf.

Alice und Jasper sahen uns komisch an. „Habt ihr heimlich getrunken?" fragte Jasper.

„Nein, du weißt doch dass ich kaum mal Alkohol trinke." antwortete ich entrüstet.

„Dann erklärt mal warum ihr so lacht." verlangte Alice

Edward und ich sahen uns nur an und schüttelten unsere Köpfe. Dann verschwand ich schnell in mein Zimmer. Leah schlief zum Glück immer noch friedlich und ich brauchte auch nicht lange, bis mir die Augen zufielen.

In dieser Nacht träumte ich von Edward, wie wir Hand in Hand spazieren gingen und uns küssten.


	30. Der 2 Umzugstag

**Der 2. Umzugstag**

Edwards PoV:

Nachdem in der Nacht alle in ihre Zimmer verschwunden waren, wäre ich Bella nur zu gern nachgegangen, aber ich wusste, dass sie noch lange nicht so weit war. Zum Glück konnte ich trotzdem ganz gut schlafen und wachte erst auf als Leah morgens weinte und Bella durchs Wohnzimmer in die Küche schlich, um ihr eine Flasche zu machen. Sie lächelte mir zu, als sie merkte, dass ich wach war und flüsterte: „Guten Morgen." Ich wünschte ihr auch einen guten Morgen und lächelte zurück. Sie verschwand mit der Flasche wieder in Leahs Zimmer. 2 Minuten später kam Emmett aus Rosalies Zimmer. „Morgen Brüderchen, sorry wegen heute Nacht." sagte er.

„Ich hätte dich wirklich gern erschlagen, Em. Ich war gerade dabei mit Bella zu reden. Scheinbar ist ihr das im Dunkeln leichter gefallen." Er sah mich zerknirscht an: „Sorry Kleiner. Ich mache es wieder gut." versprach er.

Kurz danach saßen wir alle um den Esstisch und Frühstückten.

„Wann zieht ihr eigentlich um?" fragte Rosalie dann.

„Sobald Alice und Mom mit den Wohnungen fertig sind. Edwards Möbel sind ja eh alle hin, er braucht also alles neu und ich nehme auch nicht so viel mit." antwortete Emmett.

„Die Maler kommen morgen und sind hoffentlich bis Dienstag Abend fertig, die Möbel kommen dann auf Abruf. Bis auf die Küchen, die 9 Wochen Lieferzeit haben, dürfte also nächstes Wochenende alles fertig sein." erklärte Alice.

Ich schluckte, noch 9 Wochen bis die Wohnungen fertig waren? Aber wer braucht schon eine Küche?

„Ich werde dann auch nächstes Wochenende einziehen. Dann muss ich halt ohne Küche klar kommen." sagte ich schnell.

„Ihr könnt ja solange bei uns mit Essen." schlug Alice vor. Am Liebsten hätte ich sie umarmt, so könnte ich Bella mindestens 8 Wochen lang täglich sehen.

„Klar warum nicht." stimmte Rosalie zu. Sie bekam dafür von Emmett einen Kuss.

„Wäre das für dich auch in Ordnung, Bella?" fragte ich.

„Natürlich." antwortete sie lächelnd.

Also war das beschlossene Sache, die Mädchen boten ihre Hilfe an für den Umzug, allerdings beschlossen wir, eine Firma zu beauftragen die den Umzug entweder Freitag oder Montag machen sollte.

„Wisst ihr, dass ihr komisch seid?" fragte Alice lächelnd.

„Hey Giftzwerg, ich bin nicht komisch." protestierte Emmett.

Nun mischte Jasper sich ein: „Emmett! Könntest du bitte aufhören, meine Freundin immer Giftzwerg zu nennen? Sonst verbiete ich meiner Schwester, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Rose warf ihm ein Brötchen an den Kopf. „Spinnst du jetzt? Ich bin zusammen mit wem ich bin." Dann sah sie Emmett böse an. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich dich noch will, wenn du meine Freundin immer ärgerst." Dann umarmte sie Alice.

Emmetts Gesicht war köstlich, ihm entglitten die Gesichtszüge völlig. „Rose! Babe! Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?" Dann sprang er auf, riss Rose vom Stuhl und schleppte sie in ihr Zimmer.

Wir lachten alle und kurz darauf hörten wir eindeutige Geräusche aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Bella beugte sich zu mir rüber und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Ob du nun doch Onkel wirst?"

Ich zwinkerte ihr zu: „Solange das Baby dann so süß wäre wie Leah, warum nicht?"

Sie war scheinbar sprachlos und starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. Zum Glück klingelte es jetzt und meine Mutter kam, um Leah abzuholen. Auch Rose und Emmett tauchten endlich wieder auf.

Als meine Mutter mit Leah weg war, machten wir uns auch auf den Weg, um die restlichen Sachen zu holen. Bella und ich waren wieder ein Team und wir arbeiteten gut Hand in Hand. Rose Wohnung war schnell leer und wir wollten nur noch schnell den Keller ausfegen. Also gingen wir mit Besen bewaffnet nach unten in den Kellerraum. Bella fragte gerade verwirrt warum hier ein Sessel stand, da schlug plötzlich die Tür zu, das Licht ging aus und das Schloss rastete ein. Wir waren eingesperrt. Ich hörte Emmett draußen lachen. „Wenn ihr Dunkelheit zum Reden braucht, bitte. Wir machen dann in Alices alter Wohnung weiter, bis später." das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein. Aber ich hörte dass seine Schritte sich entfernten.

Emmetts PoV:

Oh man Edward hatte es ja echt erwischt und ich war schuld, dass sie letzte Nacht nicht reden konnten. Also kam mir die Idee, die Beiden in den Keller zu sperren, Rose fand die Idee auch gut, dass die Beiden mal in Ruhe reden sollten. Allerdings meinte sie wir sollten es ihnen etwas gemütlicher machen. Deshalb stellten wir einen Sessel in den Keller und ich schlich ihnen hinterher als sie zum Putzen runter gingen. Kaum waren sie drin, knallte ich die Tür zu, machte das Vorhängeschloss zu und das Licht aus. Dann verschwand ich wieder nach oben.

Rose zwinkerte mir zu und ich sagte zu Alice und Jasper: „Kommt wir bringen die Sachen rüber und fahren dann zu Alices Wohnung. Bella und Edward kommen nach, die müssen noch etwas erledigen." Die Beiden waren etwas verwirrt, sagten aber nichts weiter. Rose und ich wollten sie um die Mittagszeit wieder befreien.

Edwards PoV:

Bella sah mich mit riesengroßen Augen an: „Spinnt der jetzt völlig?"

„Ja! Völlig durchgeknallt würde ich sagen." nickte ich.

„Hoffentlich bringen die Anderen ihn zur Vernunft." sagte Bella hoffnungsvoll.

„Und was machen wir so lange?" fragte ich sie.

„Erstmal hinsetzen würde ich sagen, wenigstens steht hier der Sessel, es wird zwar etwas eng werden, aber wir passen beide darauf." meinte Bella, setzte sich und klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Was meinte dein Bruder eigentlich mit dem Spruch, dass wir im Dunkeln besser reden könnten?" Super die Frage hatte ich befürchtet.

„Ich habe Emmett heute Morgen gesagt, dass er uns heute Nacht beim Reden gestört hat. Ich fürchte er hat gedacht, dass wir die Gelegenheit hier bräuchten." ratterte ich herunter und ließ den Kopf hängen. Bella überraschte mich und wurde nicht sauer, sondern lachte laut los.

„Emmett ist so ein Idiot, sorry aber das musste mal gesagt werden. Wir hätten doch auch so bestimmt noch geredet. Was erwartet er von seiner Aktion?"

„Es ist wohl seine verquere Art uns verkuppeln zu wollen." antwortete ich verlegen, „Er weiß wie sehr ich dich mag." So nun war es raus. Würde sie gleich schreiend aufspringen? Aber sie blieb ganz ruhig, sagte aber auch nichts. Ich sah dass sie hochkonzentriert war. Über was dachte sie nur noch? „Bella, bitte rede mit mir. Worüber grübelst du so nach? Ich kann ja sehen, wie es in deinem Kopf arbeitet."

„Warum reden?" fragte sie und beugte sich zu mir. Was hatte sie vor?


	31. Der 2 Umzugstag (Teil 2)

**_Guten Morgen liebe Leser. Ich hoffe ihr habt mir das Cliff von gestern verziehen und steinigt mich nicht wegen dem heutigen ;-)_**

**Der 2. Umzugstag (Teil 2)**

Bellas PoV:

Eingesperrt sein mit Edward! Einerseits ein Traum, aber ich hatte solche Angst einen Fehler zu machen. Aber ich dachte an Alice Worte. Edward war nicht Jacob und ich sollte ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten. Er hatte mir jetzt schon 2 mal gesagt, dass er Gefühle für mich hat, aber mich dabei nicht bedrängt. Also beugte ich mich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich möchte dich kennen lernen, Edward. Ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen. Aber lass es uns langsam angehen, bitte."

Er nahm mich in den Arm und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Kein Problem, ich überlasse dir gerne das Tempo. Und wenn ich dir zu schnell bin sag es einfach." Ich kuschelte mich kurz in seinen Arm, das fühlte sich so gut an. „Danke." sagte ich.

„Darf ich dich und Leah nächsten Samstag zu einem Ausflug einladen? Ich möchte so gern Zeit mit dir verbringen, aber ich verstehe wenn du Leah nicht schon wieder abgeben möchtest."

Oh man ist dieser Mann rücksichtsvoll. „Ja gern!" antwortete ich schnell.

Wir saßen eng nebeneinander in dem Sessel und redeten über alles mögliche. Er erzählte mir aus seiner Kindheit und stellte Fragen nach meiner. Ich spannte mich an, darüber wollte ich nun gar nicht sprechen. Der ständige Streit meiner Eltern, Renees Tod und mein Umzug nach Forks, die Probleme mit Charlie und Jake, der damals immer für mich da war. Wie sollte ich ihm das erklären? Er schien eine wundervolle Kindheit gehabt zu haben mit tollen Eltern und seinem großen Bruder. Wie sehr hatte ich mir immer einen großen Bruder gewünscht, einen der für mich da war und für mich einstand.

Edward merkte wohl, dass mir das Thema unangenehm war und lenkte schnell um.

„Wollen wir es Emmett heimzahlen, dass er uns hier eingesperrt hat?" fragte er grinsend.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Wir stellen den Sessel ganz hinten in die Ecke und wenn er kommt sitzt du auf dem Sessel und drehst dich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und ich stelle mich in die entgegengesetzte Ecke und wir gucken uns nicht an und reden nicht miteinander." erklärte er mir grinsend seinen Plan.

Wir stellten den Sessel um und hörten auch schon kurz danach Emmetts „schleichen" im Treppenhaus. Ich platzierte mich also, wie abgesprochen, im Sessel und Edward ging in die entgegengesetzte Ecke, ließ sich zu Boden gleiten und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und das Licht flammte auf. Emmett kam grinsend herein und dann wurde sein Gesicht immer länger. „Endlich." fauchte Edward ihn an, „Kannst du mir erklären, was dass sollte?" Emmett sah ich verzweifelt an. „Ich wollte euch doch nur Gelegenheit zum Reden geben." murmelte er. Ich sprang auf und lief an ihm vorbei, dabei meckerte ich: „Meinst du nicht, dass wir das auch ohne deine Hilfe geschafft hätten?" Ich musste mich sehr beherrschen um nicht los zu kichern. Sein Gesicht war einfach zu köstlich. Ihm stand das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich lief weiter aus dem Kellerraum und hörte Edward noch sagen: „Das hast du echt super hin gekriegt, danke lieber Bruder." Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie. Ich hätte fast los gelacht, als ich plötzlich Rose sah. Auch sie sah schuldbewusst aus. Steckte sie da mit drin? „Schön dass du auch schon kommst, hast du Emmett etwa bei seiner bescheuerten Idee geholfen?" motze ich sie an. Sie schien zu schrumpfen. „Ich dachte die Idee wäre gut." sagte sie kleinlaut. Emmett und Edward standen mittlerweile neben uns und Rose und Emmett sahen sich traurig an. Mein Blick schweifte zu Edward, dessen Mundwinkel schon kräftig zuckten und dann konnte ich nicht mehr und lachte los. Edward fiel mit ein.

Nachdem wir fast 5 Minuten gelacht hatten und Emmett und Rose uns nur noch fassungslos anstarrten, meinte Edward: „Ok, wir sind euch nicht böse, aber eine blöde Idee war es trotzdem." Ich nickte zustimmend.

„Und was ist nun mit euch? Was habt ihr gemacht?" fragte Emmett.

„Geredet Emmett nur geredet." antwortete Edward. Emmett sah sehr enttäuscht aus. „Sind die langweilig." murmelte Emmett, aber nicht leise genug, denn wir hatten es alle verstanden. Rosalie gab ihn einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Seite. „Lasst uns nach Hause fahren und die letzte Ladung ausladen. Alice und Jasper sind mit dem Transporter schon vorgefahren.

„Apropos Transporter. Hast du schon nach einem Auto für mich gesucht Emmett?" fragte ich.

„Ja ich gucke mir Montag eins an, willst du gleich mit? Dann hole ich dich von der Schule ab. Wann hast du Feierabend?"

„Um 15 Uhr, dann muss ich noch Leah abholen. Passt die 15:15 Uhr?" fragte ich.

„Klar."

Dann fuhren wir zum Haus und luden den letzten Transporter aus. Eigentlich war ich nur froh durch Emmetts Kelleraktion eine Pause gehabt zu haben. Ich war so kaputt und mir tat alles weh. Irgendwann kam Esme und brachte nicht nur Leah, sondern auch noch eine große Auflaufform Lasagne und einen Salat mit. Ich hätte sie knutschen können. Stattdessen lächelte ich sie aber nur dankbar an. Wie sollte ich das jemals wieder gut machen? Sie fuhr bald wieder und auch Emmett und Edward verabschiedeten sich nach dem Essen. Jasper wollte wieder bei Alice schlafen.

Ich brachte Leah ins Bett und legte mich dann in die Badewanne zum entspannen. Irgendwann muss ich eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich aufwachte war das Wasser eiskalt und ich zitterte. Blöderweise hatte ich auch noch vergessen frische Kleidung mit ins Bad zu nehmen. Ich wickelte mich also in mein Handtuch und wollte in mein Zimmer schleichen, als ich plötzlich Edward im Flur stehen sah. Scheiße! Was wollte der denn noch hier?


	32. Die Farbrollen sind schuld!

_Guten Morgen_

**Die Farbrollen sind schuld!**

Edwards PoV:

Eigentlich war ich schon auf dem Weg zu Emmetts Wohnung, als mir einfiel, dass ich meiner Mutter versprochen hatte die Farbrollen, die wir zum Streichen in der Wohnung der Mädchen benutzt hatten, mit in die Kanzlei zu bringen. Sie wollte sie dort morgen früh abholen. Mist ich war echt müde und wollte doch nur ins Bett oder halt auf Emmetts Sofa. Grummelte drehte ich also noch einmal um und fuhr wieder zum Haus.

Ich schloss die Haustür auf und ging zur Wohnungstür der Mädchen, dort klopfte ich, aber niemand öffnete. Schliefen die Mädchen etwa schon? Ich wollte wegen Leah ungern klingeln, also klopfte ich noch einmal. Nun hörte ich endlich Schritte und Rose öffnete mir die Tür. „Huch Edward, was willst du denn noch hier?"

„Sorry Rose, ich hoffe ich störe nicht zu sehr. Meine Mutter braucht die Farbrollen morgen und ich habe ihr versprochen, sie ihr mit in die Kanzlei zu bringen. Könntest du sie mir bitte geben?" fragte ich.

„Puh. Ich weiß gar nicht wo die sind. Da müsste ich Bella fragen, aber die ist im Bad. Ich bin eh nur noch auf weil ich auf Leah höre bis sie fertig ist. Dann will ich ins Bett." sagte sie.

„Soll ich solange aufpassen? Ich muss ja eh auf Bella warten."

„Oh danke Edward, du bist ein Schatz. Falls sie weint braucht sie ihren Schnuller, zu 99% ist sie sofort ruhig, wenn du ihn ihr gibst. Dann sage ich schon mal gute Nacht. Setz dich doch einfach ins Wohnzimmer, das Babyphone steht auf dem Tisch."

Rose verschwand und ich saß im Wohnzimmer. Wie lange brauchte Bella nur im Bad? Plötzlich ging das Babyphone los, weil Leah quengelte. Ich ging also zu ihr und gab ihr den Schnuller, sie schloss auch wirklich sofort wieder die Augen und war ruhig. Konnte ein Baby wirklich so schnell einschlafen? Ich wollte wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen, allerdings hatte ich mit dem Anblick im Flur nicht gerechnet. Bella stand, nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt, vor mir. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht zu sabbern.

„Edward. Was machst du denn hier? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Bella panisch und fing an zu zittern.

„Ganz ruhig Bella. Ich muss nur die Farbrollen holen und Rose wusste nicht wo die sind, deshalb habe ich auf dich gewartet und eben hat Leah geweint. Da habe ich ihr den Schnuller wieder gegeben." versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

Bella schnaufte, dann taumelte sie plötzlich. Was war denn das jetzt?

„Hey Bella ganz ruhig." sagte ich und hielt sie fest. Langsam stabilisierte sie sich wieder und mir wurde klar, dass ich da meine Traumfrau, fast nackt, im Arm hatte. Bestimmte Körperteile von mir reagierten sofort und da ich Bella immer noch im Arm hielt merkte sie es auch. Sie wurde rot und ich wäre gern im Erdboden versunken. Ich lies sie los und wir sahen uns an. Plötzlich fingen wir beide an zu lachen. Was für eine Absurde Situation.

„Ich dachte schon Jacob wäre wieder aufgetaucht und du wärst hier um uns zu warnen. Deshalb wurde mir wahrscheinlich auch schwindelig" sagte Bella dann leise. „Du bist nämlich immer da, wenn ich Hilfe brauche." Ich lächelte. „Zumindest versuche ich es. Ich habe das Gefühl dich beschützen zu müssen."

„Naja nicht nur beschützen, wie es scheint." sagte sie anzüglich. „Ich sollte mir dann mal etwas anziehen und dir dann die Farbrollen suchen. Ich glaube die sind auf meinem Balkon."

Sie verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und ich ging ins Wohnzimmer um auf sie zu warten. Ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass Bella nun wahrscheinlich ganz nackt in ihrem Zimmer war. Oh man es half nicht wirklich, meine Hose wurde immer enger. Ich beschloss etwas frische Luft zu holen und kurz auf den Balkon zu gehen. Blöderweise übersah ich die Tüte mit den Farbrollen und knallte lang hin. Scheiße hat das weh, ich musste mir wohl den Fuß verknackst haben. Immerhin hatte sich das Problem in meiner Hose damit erledigt. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, aber es ging nicht. Ich konnte nicht auftreten. So ein Mist.

„Edward?" hörte ich Bella, sie suchte mich wohl.

„Hier draußen." antwortete ich und versuchte mir den Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich sehe du hast die Farbrollen gefunden, aber musstest du dich gleich auf sie stürzen?" neckte Bella mich als sie mit einem Blick die Situation überblickt hatte.

„Komm ich helfe dir rein und dann gucken wir uns deinen Fuß mal etwas genauer an. Oder noch besser, ich klopfe bei Alice, als Krankenschwester kennt die sich doch besser aus."

Sie stützte mich und half mir bis zum Sofa, etwas auftreten ging mittlerweile sogar schon. Dann ging sie um Alice zu holen und kam kurz darauf alleine und knallrot im Gesicht wieder. „Ähm Alice ist wohl beschäftigt, jedenfalls hat sie mich gar nicht bemerkt." Sie ging dann in die Küche um mir ein paar Eiswürfel in ein Tuch zu packen. „Hier damit kannst du deinen Fuß etwas kühlen."

„Danke. Gebrochen wird wohl nichts sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich so Autofahren kann."

„Dann bleib doch hier" sagte Bella sofort und stand auf um mir eine Decke zu holen. Dann zog ich mir die Jeans aus und legte mich in Unterhose und Shirt aufs Sofa. Bella wünschte mir eine gute Nacht, nahm das Babyphone mit und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Ich lag da und konnte nicht einschlafen schon wieder. Plötzlich hörte ich einen Schrei aus Bellas Zimmer. Schnell stand ich auf und humpelte zu ihr. Ich öffnete vorsichtig ihre Zimmertür und fragte: „Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie wälzte sich aber hin und her, scheinbar hatte sie einen Albtraum. Ich redete leise auf sie ein um sie zu beruhigen, als das nicht half setzte ich mich auf den Rand ihres Bettes und schüttelte sie leicht. „Bella wach auf, du träumst nur." Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah mich verschreckt an. „Oh es war nur ein Traum." seufzte sie. Allerdings zitterte sie noch stark. „Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?" fragte ich sie. Sie antwortete nicht kuschelte sich aber an mich, also legte ich meinen Arm um sie und hielt sie fest bis sie ruhiger wurde. „Möchtest du darüber reden?" Sie schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Nein! Aber würdest du bitte bei mir bleiben?" fragte sie schüchtern. Ich lächelte und nickte, dann holte sie meine Decke vom Sofa und legte sie auf eine Betthälfte. Dann löschte sie das Licht und wir legten uns hin. So hatte ich mir die 1. Nacht mit meiner Traumfrau zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber schön war es trotzdem neben ihr einzuschlafen.


	33. Ein schöner Morgen

**Ein schöner Morgen**

Bellas PoV:

**Ich lief aufgeregt durch die Wohnung und suchte hektisch nach Leah, wo war sie nur? Ich hatte sie doch abends ins Bett gelegt und nun am Morgen war sie weg. Ich wurde immer verzweifelter. Wo Waren Alice und Rose? Sie könnten mir doch suchen helfen. Aber auch sie waren nicht da. Dann fand ich einen Brief von Jake, in dem stand dass ich Leah nie wieder sehen würde. Ich fiel auf die Knie und schrie auf.**

„Bella wach auf, du träumst nur." ich öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, war es wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen? Ja ich lag in meinem Bett und Edward saß neben mir. „Oh es war nur ein Traum." seufzte ich erleichtert, allerdings konnte ich das zittern kaum in den Griff kriegen. „Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?" fragte Edward mich. Ich konnte nicht antworten, aber ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Bei ihm fühlte ich mich sicher. Er legte seinen Arm um mich und fragte: „Möchtest du darüber reden?" Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden und noch weniger wollte ich alleine bleiben. „Nein! Aber würdest du bitte bei mir bleiben?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Als er lächelnd nickte, holte ich schnell sein Bettzeug aus dem Wohnzimmer und sah kurz in Leahs Zimmer, die schlief zum Glück friedlich. Aber nach diesem Traum musste ich einfach nachsehen, ob sie wirklich noch da war. Dann legten wir uns hin. Seine Nähe beruhigte mich so sehr, dass ich schnell wieder einschlafen konnte.

Ich wachte auf, weil ich Leah durchs Babyphone erzählen hörte. Sie brabbelte fröhlich vor sich hin. Aber ich wusste, dass sie bald Hunger bekommen würde. Also sollte ich wohl besser aufstehen. Allerdings war das gar nicht so einfach und ich wollte es auch gar nicht wirklich. Ich lag nämlich in Edwards Armen und war an seine Brust gekuschelt, sein einer Arm lag um meine Hüfte und seine Beine waren um meine gewickelt. So könnte ich ewig liegen bleiben, aber leider musste ich nun wirklich aufstehen und Leahs Flasche machen, denn ihr brabbeln ging in meckern über.

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, allerdings wollte Edward mich nicht wirklich loslassen, sein Griff wurde immer fester, je mehr ich versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen. Er brummte als ich es weiter versuchte, ich musste darüber lachen und davon wurde er dann endlich halbwegs wach.  
„Musst du denn schon aufstehen?" brummte er. Da musste ich lachen. „Ja Brummbär. Leah hat Hunger. Ich mache ihr eine Flasche und füttere sie schnell. Dann komme ich wieder." versprach ich ihm. Aber das reichte ihm wohl nicht, denn er fragte: „Kannst du sie nicht hier füttern?" Ich versprach es ihm. Dann ging ich schnell in die Küche und bereitete Leahs Fläschchen zu, dann holte ich die Kleine aus ihrem Bett und ging mit ihr wieder in mein Zimmer. Dort legte ich mich mit Leah wieder ins Bett und fütterte sie. Edward sah uns lächelnd zu. Dazu hatte er sich auf die Seite gedreht und stützte seinen Kopf mit einem Arm ab. Er sah so gut aus, dann ich ihn mit Blicken fast auszog, während ich meine Tochter fütterte. „Bella reiß dich zusammen!" schalt ich mich gedanklich. Aber diesem sexy lächeln konnte ich kaum widerstehen.

Als Leah fertig getrunken hatte war es gerade erst 6 Uhr morgens, wir mussten also noch nicht gleich aufstehen. Also legte ich Leah neben mich. Edwards sah mich immer noch lächelnd an und sagte dann: „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Morgens mit 2 wunderschönen Frauen im Bett liegen, was wünscht ein Mann sich mehr." „Ich stehe aber nicht auf Dreier." erwiderte ich kichernd. „Ich auch nicht!" antwortete er ernst, „Bei solchen Sachen, wollte ich Leah auch nicht im Bett haben." Ich wurde rot. Ich und meine vorlaute Klappe.

„Hey, du musst dich nicht schämen." sagte er. „Am Liebsten würde ich dich jetzt küssen."

Ich sah ihn verschämt an und flüsterte: „Dann tu es doch."

Und das tat er und wie! Unser Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, nur leider fand Leah wohl, dass sie nun Aufmerksamkeit brauchte und meckerte los. Wir sahen uns an und lachten los. „Da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig." sagte Edward.

Ich ging dann um Leah zu wickeln und anzuziehen und Edward humpelte ins Wohnzimmer um seine Sachen zu holen. Dann nahm er mir Leah ab, während ich mich fertig machte. Daran konnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen. Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saßen Rosalie und Edward schon am gedeckten Tisch und besprachen wie Edward zu Emmetts Wohnung kam, da er mit dem Fuß noch nicht Autofahren konnte. Wir einigten uns darauf, dass Rose ihn mit seinem Wagen zu Emmett fahren würde und ich mit Rose Auto hinterher fuhr. Dann würde Rose umsteigen und mit mir zur Schule fahren.

Wir wollten gerade aufbrechen, als mir etwas einfiel und ich anfing zu lachen.

„Edward hast du vielleicht etwas vergessen?" fragte ich neckend.

Er sah mich verwirrt an. „Was denn?"

„Mhhh vielleicht die Farbrollen?" fragte ich lachend und Rose fiel auch mit ein. Da konnte auch Edward sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte mit.


	34. Autokauf

**Autokauf **

Edwards PoV:

Ich saß auf dem Beifahrersitz meines Autos und lächelte vor mich hin. Der Morgen war einfach traumhaft gewesen, Bella hatte mich geküsst und wie. Plötzlich riss Rose mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich habe mir heute Nacht etwas zu trinken geholt." zwinkerte sie mir zu. „Ich hoffe du machst sie glücklich, sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun. Sie hat mit Jake genug mit gemacht."

„Sie hatte heute Nacht einen Albtraum und wollte nicht alleine bleiben, deshalb war ich bei ihr." antwortete ich. „Ich möchte nichts weiter als sie glücklich machen. Sie hat es verdient!"

Rose lächelte mich an: „Ja das hat sie. Und ich finde ihr passt gut zusammen."

Nach diesem Gespräch waren wir auch schon bei Emmetts Wohnung. Ich nahm die Farbrollen mit hoch und betrat die Wohnung. Emmett kam mir gleich entgegen. „Warum humpelst du, Brüderchen?" Ich hielt die Tüte mit den Rollen hoch. „Ich habe Moms Farbrollen mit vollem Körpereinsatz gesucht und gefunden, nur mein Knöchel fand sie etwas hart." witzelte ich. Emmett verdrehte die Augen. „Wie bist du denn so Auto gefahren?" fragte er. „Auf dem Beifahrersitz."

Ich erzählte ihm was gestern Abend, in der Nacht und heute morgen passiert war. Emmett war begeistert, dass ich bei Bella endlich weiter kam. Ich ging schnell duschen und mich umziehen und dann fuhr ich mit Emmett zusammen in die Kanzlei. Die Farbrollen hatte ich allerdings in Emmetts Wohnung vergessen, so dass meine Mutter sie sich dort später abholen musste.

Bellas PoV:

Nachdem Rose Edward bei Emmett abgesetzt hatte, fuhren wir gemeinsam weiter zur Schule. Der Morgen war so schön gewesen, dass ich ständig lächeln musste.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt an Verhütung gedacht." neckte Rose mich. Ich sah sie böse an und sagte: „So weit sind wir noch nicht Rose. Wir haben uns nur geküsst und etwas gekuschelt." Sie sah enttäuscht aus. „Halt ihn nicht ewig hin Bella! Edward ist ein toller Kerl." „Du hast Emmett." erinnerte ich sie. Rose lachte: „Ich will ihn ja auch gar nicht tauschen, aber die Cullen Männer haben schon etwas an sich." Da konnte ich ihr nur zustimmen.

In der Schule brachte ich Leah schnell in die Babygruppe und ging dann in meine Klasse. Kaum hatte ich die 1. Stunde begonnen, stand mal wieder Mr Smith in der Tür. Dieser Mann machte mich nervös. „Guten Morgen Mr Smith, kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte ich höflich. „Ich wollte nur gucken wie sie zurecht kommen." antwortete und ging wieder. Er war schon ein komischer Kauz.

In der Mittagspause saß ich im Lehrerzimmer mit einigen Kollegen, aber irgendwie sahen die mich heute auch so komisch an. Hattet ich Dreck im Gesicht? Irgendwie bekam ich ein schlechtes Gefühl und wollte noch eben schnell Leah besuchen, aber die Erzieherin sagte mir, dass ich diese Besuche in der Pause in Zukunft lassen sollte. Mr Smith sah das gar nicht gern. Irgendwie waren hier heute alle komisch, fand ich. Rose traf ich heute auch nicht und ich hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war. Als die Arbeitszeit endlich vorbei war, war ich mehr als froh. Ich holte schnell Leah ab und wartete dann auf Emmett. Viktoria, eine Kollegin, sprach mich an: „Rose ist schon weg. Hat sie dich vergessen?"

„Nein, ich werde von einem Bekannten abgeholt." antwortete ich und da fuhr Emmett auch schon vor. „Sorry Bella, ich musste Edward noch zum Gericht fahren, er hat da heute einen Termin und kann ja nicht fahren im Moment." begrüßte er mich. Viktoria guckte komisch, sagte aber nichts. Ich verabschiedete mich schnell von ihr, schnallte Leahs Autositz in Emmetts Jeep an, was gar nicht so leicht war und stieg ein.

Beim Autohändler zeigt mir Emmett das Auto. Ein silberner Volvo, der aussah wie neu. Das konnte doch niemals sein Ernst sein. So ein Auto würde ich für mein Geld nie kriegen.

„Emmett, ich habe dir doch mein Budget genannt. Das Auto ist doch bestimmt viel teurer. Das kann ich mir nicht leisten."

„Das passt schon kleine Miss." mischte sich der Verkäufer ein. „Mr Cullen hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich meine Kinder regelmäßig sehen darf. Meine Exfrau wollte sie mir ganz wegnehmen und deshalb bin ich ihm etwas schuldig. Sie bekommen den Wagen für ihre 1000$ und die nächste Inspektion ist frei. Ein Volvo ist ein sicheres Auto für sie und ihre kleine Tochter."

„Komm schon, Bella. Nimm das Auto bitte, wenn es dir gefällt. Es ist ein wirklich gutes Auto." Emmett sah mich bittend an. „Ok." stimmte ich zu.

Als ich den Vertrag unterschrieben hatte und wir vor dem Autohaus standen, umarmte ich Emmett als Dank für seine Hilfe. Der Autohändler würde sich noch um die Zulassung kümmern und am nächsten Nachmittag wollten wir es dann abholen. Ich war überglücklich, dass das geklappt hatte. Als ich Emmett los lies sah ich Mr Smith gerade vorbeifahren. Er guckte ziemlich komisch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, nur nicht darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, was mein Chef hatte. Ich machte meine Arbeit so gut ich konnte und mehr konnte ich nicht tun. Vielleicht war das einfach seine Art. Ich beschloss Rose später danach zu fragen.

Als wir jedoch zu Hause ankamen, kam ich nicht dazu, da Rose und Emmett noch weg wollten. Also kümmerte ich mich um Leah, bereitete meine Stunden für morgen vor und las etwas. Gegen Abend klopfte es an meiner Tür und Alice brachte mir meine Post. Ich sah sie durch und hielt in, als ich unter 2 Rechnungen einen Brief schon Charlie sah. Ich hielt ihn lange in der Hand. Ob er so schlimm wäre wie der letzte?


	35. Charlies Brief

**Charlies Brief**

Bellas PoV:

Ich kümmerte mich erst um Leah, fütterte und badete sie und las ihr etwas zum Einschlafen aus Romeo und Julia vor. Sie würde es noch nicht wirklich verstehen, aber wenn ich ihr etwas vorsang, fing sie immer an zu weinen. Dann ging ich duschen und setzte mich anschließend auf mein Bett. Wenn ich den Brief nicht las, würde ich eh nicht schlafen können. Also riss ich ihn auf und fing an zu lesen.

Liebe Bella.

Ich hoffe du kannst mir meinen letzten Brief verzeihen und auch wie ich in der letzten Zeit mit dir umgegangen bin. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich einen riesigen Fehlen gemacht habe. Eigentlich müsste ich mich persönlich bei dir entschuldigen, aber ich hatte Angst, dass du mich gleich wieder weg schicken würdest. Verdient hätte ich es. Erst als ich den Haftbefehl für Jacob gesehen habe und gelesen habe, was ihm vorgeworfen wird, ist mir klar geworden, wie sehr ich dich im Stich gelassen habe. Ich werde alles versuchen um meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

In Liebe dein Dad Charlie

Ich saß da und grübelte über Charlies Brief, konnte ich ihm nach allem so schnell verzeihen? Da klopfte es an meine Tür.

„Komm rein." sagte ich. Die Tür öffnete sich und Rose kam rein.

„Bella, hast du Lust auf einen DVD Abend mit den Jungs? Emmett hat gerade mit Edward telefoniert und holt ihn jetzt ab. Da er immer noch nicht fahren kann, schlafen dann beide hier." fragte Rosalie. Ich nickte und sagte: „Gern ich kann heute gut etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen."

Rose fragte was los sei und ich erzählte ihr von meinem Tag und wie komisch Mr Smith zu mir gewesen war und außerdem von Charlies Brief.

„Willst du ihm noch eine Chance geben?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin tief enttäuscht und verletzt, aber gleichzeitig will ich Leah ihren Opa nicht vorenthalten." antwortete ich.

„Lass ihn doch herkommen und redet persönlich. Wenn er etwas wieder gutmachen will, kann er sich auch etwas anstrengen." schlug sie vor.

Die Idee war gar nicht so schlecht und deshalb beschloss ich, ihn am nächsten Tag anzurufen.

„Aber was mit James los ist wüsste ich auch gern. So wie du ihn beschreibst, habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Soll ich ihn morgen mal ansprechen?" fragte sie.

„Nein lass mal, vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein." beschwichtigte ich sie.

Wir setzten uns also zu sechst ins Wohnzimmer und guckten Fluch der Karibik. Emmetts Kommentare dazu waren zum Totlachen. Ich kuschelte mich an Edward und genoss einfach seine Nähe. Nach einer Zeit fingen Rose und Emmett an zu knutschen und Alice war in Jaspers Armen eingeschlafen. Edward knabberte an meinem Ohr und mir wurde heiß und kalt. Als die anderen in ihre Zimmer verschwunden waren fragte er mich: „Wo soll ich schlafen?"

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gern wieder bei mir schlafen." flüsterte ich.

In meinem Zimmer sagte Edward: „Wenn ich zu weit gehe sagt es bitte."

„Das wirst du nicht." versprach ich. Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich und meine Hand ging unter sein Shirt, ich fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Bauchmuskeln und seine Brust. Er küsste mich erst auf den Mund und bedeckte dann mein ganzes Gesicht und meinen Hals mit Küssen. Wir streichelten und küssten uns immer weiter. Dank Rose hatte ich auch Kondome da, sie hatte sie mir früher am Abend grinsend zugesteckt. Es war wunderschön mit ihm zu schlafen. Arm in Arm schliefen wir später ein.

Am nächsten Morgen holte ich Leah wieder zu uns ins Bett um sie zu füttern und mit ihr zu kuscheln. Daran konnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen. Abends mit Edward einschlafen und morgens mit ihm und Leah aufwachen.

Während wir unsere Kuschelstunde genossen erzählten wir uns, was für den Tag geplant war und ich erzählte ihm von Charlies Brief, er ermutigte mich, mich bei ihm zu melden. Außerdem wollte er mich von der Schule abholen, da es seinem Fuß heute schon viel besser ging. Dann wollten wir zusammen mein neues Auto abholen.

Wir Frühstückten mit Rose, Emmett und Alice. Jasper war schon im Krankenhaus, zum Glück war dieses Praktikum fast zu Ende und er würde ab Montag wieder zur Uni gehen, dann musste er wenigstens Alice Mutter nicht mehr ertragen. Alice blieb den Tag über im Haus und arbeitete mit Esme an den Wohnungen der Jungs, es kamen heute einige Handwerker.

Emmett und Edward schlugen uns vor, dass wir den Mietvertrag nochmal ändern sollten und nur die Nebenkosten tragen sollten. Sie wollten uns doch glatt die Miete erlassen, aber da waren wir 3 uns einig, das wollten wir nicht annehmen.

Nach dem Frühstück rief ich Charlie an:

„Swan." meldete er sich.

„Hi Dad, hier ist Bella."

„Bells, hast du meinen Brief bekommen? Willst du mit mir reden?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, aber du müsstest zu mir kommen. Wie wäre es mit Freitag Nachmittag?" schlug ich vor.

Er stimmte zu und ich gab ihm unsere Adresse.


	36. Überraschungen

**Überraschungen**

Edwards PoV:

Das mit dem Auto hatte ja schon einmal geklappt. Nur durfte Bella nie erfahren, dass Emmett und ich mit dem Verkäufer abgemacht hatten, ihm die restlichen 4000$ zu bezahlen. Da die Mädchen ja nicht Mietfrei wohnen wollten, würden wir es ihnen halt so zurück zahlen. Wir brauchten das Geld nun wirklich nicht, da wir durch unsere Großeltern ein Vermögen geerbt hatten und als Anwälte auch gut verdienten.

Ich war froh, dass Bella scheinbar langsam wirklich Vertrauen zu mir fasste. Die Nächte mit ihr waren wunderschön und sie hatte mir auch vom Brief ihres Vaters erzählt. Ich war so verliebt in diese kleine und starke Frau und wollte sie am Liebsten vor allem Bösen beschützen. Solche Gefühle habe ich noch nie für eine Frau gehabt.

Während der Arbeit hatte ich die ganze Zeit ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Emmett und mein Vater zogen mich damit in der Pause auf und Carlisle fragte, wie es mit Bellas Scheidung lief. Da verzögerte sich leider alles, da Jacob Black die Unterlagen nicht unterschrieben hatte und nun ja verschwunden war.

Kurz vor Feierabend passierte Jessica dann ein Missgeschick. Sie stolperte, als sie eine volle Kaffeekanne in der Hand hielt und der ganze Kaffee verteilte sich über mein Hemd und meine Hose. „Oh Mr Cullen, das tut mir so leid." entschuldigte Jessica sich sofort. Ich atmete tief durch, um sie nicht anzuschreien. Dann sagte ich: „Schon gut Jessica, es war ja keine Absicht. Jetzt muss ich wohl nach Hause mich umziehen, eh ich Bella abhole." Den Satz hörte Emmett, der gerade das Büro betrat. Er sah mich an und lachte. „War heute morgen keine Zeit zum Duschen, dass du jetzt den Kaffee dafür nehmen musst?" Ich sah ihn böse an: „Spar dir deine blöden Sprüche Emmett, ich habe Bella versprochen sie abzuholen und komme nun zu spät, weil ich mich erst umziehen muss."

„Ich habe meine Trainingstasche hier im Büro, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht kannst du die Sachen anziehen. Die sind zwar nicht schön, aber trocken." Ich zog den grauen Trainingsanzug an, er saß wirklich schlecht da Emmett größer und breiter als ich war, aber immerhin war er trocken.

Ich lief schnell zu meinem Auto und fuhr zu Bellas Schule. Leider war wohl gerade Abholzeit und ich fand nur einen Parkplatz etwas weiter weg. Ich lief zur Schule, dort wartete Bella schon mit Leah auf mich. „Hallo Bella." lächelte ich sie an, „Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Heute war nicht mein Tag." Sie lächelte zurück und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss zur Begrüßung. „Kann doch mal vorkommen. Wollen wir los?" fragte sie. Ich nickte und nahm ihr die Babyschale ab. „Bis morgen Mr Smith." grüßte Bella höflich im Vorbeigehen. Der Mann sah sie komisch an. „Wiedersehen Mrs Black." erwiderte er aber höflich.

„Als wir ein paar Schritte gegangen waren fragte Bella: „Was hast du da überhaupt an? So habe ich dich ja noch nie gesehen." Ich erzählte ihr wie es dazu gekommen war, dass ich in Emmetts Sportklamotten rumlief. Dann stiegen wir in mein Auto und fuhren zum Autohändler um ihren Volvo abzuholen.

Ich wartete gerade mit Leah auf Bella, die die Papiere für das Auto aus dem Büro holte, als Tanya vorbeifuhr, mich sah und anhielt. Oh man das konnte unschön werden. Sie kam natürlich auch gleich zu mir und rief: „Eddie, was für ein Zufall. Ich habe dich so vermisst." Ich stöhnte. Jetzt fing sie schon wieder so an. „Tanya, begreife endlich, dass es aus ist!" versuchte ich sie abzublocken. Da sah sie Leah und fing an zu keifen: „Ein Baby? Du hast ein Baby? Hast du mich etwa betrogen?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Leah ist nicht mein Baby." sagte ich ruhig. „Aber ich habe mich in ihre Mutter verliebt und vielleicht begreifst du es jetzt, dass du keine Chance mehr bei mir hast."

Bellas PoV:

Als ich aus dem Büro des Autohauses kam, stand Edward dort mit einer wunderschönen Blondine und die schien ziemlich vertraut mit ihm zu sein. Er allerdings machte ihr klar, dass er nichts von ihr wollte und erzählte sogar, dass er in mich verliebt war. Mein Selbstbewusstsein, dass bei ihrem Anblick in ein Erdloch gekrochen war, kam wieder zum Vorschein.

Ich ging auf die Beiden zu. Edward sah mich kommen und lächelte, dann sagte er: „Da bist du ja wieder, alles klar gegangen? Das hier ist übrigens Tanya, mein Exfreundin. Tanya, das ist Isabella, meine Freundin." Tanya sah mich giftig an. Dann sagte sie doch tatsächlich: „Mal sehen wie lange DU seine Freundin bist." und dann sagte sie zu Edward: „Ich kann warten bis du sie über hast und wenn du unbedingt ein Gör willst können wir eins adoptieren." Ich war wirklich sprachlos und Edward lief rot an vor Wut. Dann zischte er: „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen Tanya, dein benehmen ist unmöglich. Wie kannst du nur so mit Bella reden." Dann nahm er die Babyschale und Griff nach meinem Arm: „Komm Schatz, wir gehen." Dann führte er mich zu meinem Auto und schnallte Leahs Sitz an. „Lass uns nach Hause fahren und diese unschöne Begegnung vergessen." Eh er zu seinem Auto ging gab er mir noch einen Kuss.

Er fuhr hinter mir her zum Haus, dann bat er mich, kurz noch mit in seine zukünftige Wohnung zu kommen. Ich war schon gespannt sie zu sehen, da ich wusste, dass Alice und Esme wirklich fleißig gewesen sind die letzten Tage. Er öffnete die Tür und zog mich gleich zu dem Zimmer, das unten Leahs Zimmer war. „Kannst du Leah bitte kurz abstellen? Sie schläft ja." fragte er. Ich tat es und sah ihn fragend an: „Und jetzt?" Er sah mich bittend an: „Schließ bitte kurz die Augen. Ich führe dich dann ins Zimmer und sage dir wenn du sie wieder öffnen kannst." Ich lächelte: „Ok!"

„Aber nicht mogeln." bat er. Ich schloss also brav meine Augen und ließ mich von ihm ins Zimmer führen, dann bat er mich die Augen zu öffnen und ich stand fassungslos da. Das Zimmer sah ganz genauso aus wie Leahs Zimmer in unserer Wohnung, jedes Bild an der Wand, die Möbel und sogar das Mobile am Bett. Edward sah mich erwartungsvoll an: „Und was sagst du dazu?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Ein eigenes Zimmer für Leah?" ich war etwas überfordert mit der Situation.

„Hey ganz ruhig. Du sollst nicht gleich bei mir einziehen, aber ich möchte dass du mich möglichst oft besuchst und so kann Leah mit und bemerkt hoffentlich gar nicht, dass das eine fremde Umgebung ist." beruhigte er mich.

Ich fiel ihn um den Hals „Danke." und dann küsste ich ihn. So etwas hatte noch niemand für mich und Leah getan.


	37. Böse Überraschungen

**Böse Überraschungen **

Bellas PoV:

Nach der Überraschung mussten Edward und ich uns verabschieden, da er noch zu einem Essen von der Kanzlei musste und da nicht in Emmetts Trainingsanzug erscheinen wollte. Er fragte mich ob ich ihn begleiten wollte, allerdings lehnte ich ab, da ich noch etwas für den Unterricht am nächsten Tag vorbereiten musste.

Diese Nacht verbrachte ich allein und schlief schlecht. Edward fehlte mir. Ich seufzte und sagte zu mir selbst: - Reiß dich zusammen, Edward kann nicht immer da sein! - Ich konnte immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass er ein Zimmer für Leah eingerichtet hatte.

Am Morgen frühstückte ich mit Alice und Jasper, Rose ging es gar nicht gut und war schon auf dem Weg zum Arzt. Alice fragte mich: „Und was sagst du zu Leahs Zimmer oben?" „Ich bin immer noch fast sprachlos. Über was er sich alles Gedanken macht." sagte ich.

„Edward wollte ein Zimmer für Leah, es so einzurichten wie ihr Zimmer hier bei uns, war Esmes Idee." erzählte Alice. Die ganze Familie Cullen war einfach zu lieb und wahr zu sein.

Alice musste dann los um noch etwas zu besorgen und Jasper ging auch los um ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Ich machte Leah fertig und packte meine Tasche um auch los zu fahren, da stand Jasper plötzlich wieder in der Wohnung. „Bella, kannst du mich zum Krankenhaus bringen? Mein Auto springt nicht an und ich erreiche Alice nicht."

Da er heute auch noch zur Uni musste, bot ich ihm an mein Auto zu nehmen und mich vorher zur Schule zu fahren. So machten wir es dann auch. Jasper setzte uns an der Schule ab und ich winkte ihm noch hinterher. Als ich mich umdrehte wäre ich fast gegen Mr Smith gerannt. „Oh entschuldigen sie. Ich hatte sie gar nicht gesehen." sagte ich. „Schon ok." sagte er, aber er guckte mal wieder so komisch. Ich rollte mit den Augen als ich zur Babygruppe ging. Was hatte der Mann nur?

Ich ging kurz ins Lehrerzimmer um noch ein paar Minuten durchzuatmen vor meiner Stunde. Da kam Mr Smith rein und sprach mich an: „Mrs Black, ich möchte sie gern um 10 Uhr in meinem Büro zu einem Gespräch sehen. Ihre Klasse wird in der Zeit anderweitig betreut."

Ich grübelte darüber nach, was Mr Smith wohl von mir wollte, während ich mit meiner Klasse Blumen für die Fenster bastelte. Kurz vor 10 Uhr klopfte es und eine ältere Kollegin kam um mich abzulösen. Ich ging zu Mr Smith Büro und klopfte an.

Im Büro war nicht nur Mr Smith, sondern auch noch meine Kollegin Viktoria und Mrs Cole, die Direktorin der Schule, die ich aber noch nie persönlich gesehen hatte.

„Mrs Black wir müssen mit ihnen reden. Ihr Lebenswandel passt einfach nicht zu dieser Schule und da sie noch in der Probezeit sind, möchte ich ihnen hiermit ihre Kündigung geben." sagte Mr Smith. Ich wusste gar nicht was ich sagen sollte und sah ihn verständnislos an. „Mein Lebenswandel?" fragte ich ungläubig. „Jetzt tun sie doch nicht so unschuldig Mrs Black, ihr Mann hat mich informiert, dass sie eher an ihrem Vergnügen als an ihrer Tochter interessiert sind. Und sie wurden in den letzten Tagen ständig mit verschiedenen Männern gesehen, die zum Teil sehr zweifelhaft sind." erwiderte er böse. „Mein Mann ist ein Lügner. Er wird polizeilich gesucht, weil er mich und eine Freundin mit einem Messer bedroht hat, außerdem wird er verdächtigt, mir die Bremsschläuche durchgeschnitten zu haben." jetzt war ich sauer! „Und die verschiedenen Männer waren mein Freund, sein Bruder und der Freund einer Mitbewohnerin. Was an 2 Anwälten und einem Medizinstudenten zweifelhaft ist weiß ich auch nicht. Ihre Unterstellungen sind haltlos."

„Anwalt?" fragte Viktoria. „So wie gestern läuft doch kein Anwalt rum."  
„Wie er rumläuft ist ja wohl seine Sache! Ihm wurde Kaffee über die Kleidung gekippt und da er schnell los wollte um mich abzuholen zog er halt die Trainingsklamotten seines Bruders an, die er in der Kanzlei hatte." ich wurde immer wütender. „Ich werde jetzt Leah abholen und gehen, denn jetzt kündige ich. Statt mit mir zu sprechen werden solche Gerüchte gestreut. Ich fasse es nicht."

Nun mischte Mrs Cole sich ein: „Wenn das so stimmt, möchte ich mich bei ihnen entschuldigen. Aber sie müssen verstehen, dass ich dem nachgehen musste als Mr Smith und Viktoria Baker zu mir kamen."

„Nachgehen, ja genau und nicht kündigen wegen haltlosen Vorwürfen. Warum haben sie nicht mal Rosalie Hale gefragt? Sie ist meine Freundin und Mitbewohnerin, zudem die Freundin von Emmett Cullen, der Mann der mich vorgestern abgeholt hat und die Schwester von Jasper Hale, der sich heute Morgen mein Auto geliehen hat." ich hätte heulen können vor Wut. Auf meine Frage kam auch keine Antwort mehr, deshalb ging ich ins Lehrerzimmer und holte meine Sachen. Dann ging ich zur Babygruppe um Leah abzuholen.

Dort traf ich auf Irina, die Erzieherin, die mich unsicher ansah. „Ich möchte Leah abholen, wo ist sie?" fragte ich.

„Ähm Bella, die hat doch ihr Vater schon abgeholt." sagte diese.

Plötzlich schien die Welt still zu stehen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. „Wann, wann hat er sie ab ab abgeholt?" stotterte ich.

„Vor 1 Stunde etwa." antwortete sie.

Ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Edward an, er war der 1. der mir einfiel.

„Bella ist alles in Ordnung oder warum rufst du um diese Zeit an?" fragte er. Er hatte wohl an der Nummer gesehen, dass ich dran war.

„Jacob hat Leah." war alles was ich noch sagen konnte, dann wurde alles schwarz um mich.


	38. Warten auf Nachricht

**Warten auf Nachricht**

Edwards PoV:

Ich brütete gerade in meinem Büro über einem Fall, als mein Handy klingelte. Ein Blick aufs Display zeigte mir, dass es Bella war. Komisch warum rief Bella mich um diese Uhrzeit an? Hoffentlich war da nichts passiert. Ein komisches Gefühl beschlich mich. Deshalb meldete ich mich schnell: „Bella ist alles in Ordnung oder warum rufst du um diese Zeit an?"

Sie sagte verzweifelt: „Jacob hat Leah." Dann hörte ich es nur noch ein Poltern.

„Bella was ist passiert?" fragte ich, aber es kam keine Antwort. „Bella? Bella bist du noch dran?"

Da meldete sich plötzlich eine mir unbekannte Stimme: „Hallo? Hier ist Leahs Erzieherin, Mrs Black ist gerade Ohnmächtig geworden. Oh sie kommt wieder zu sich." „Kümmern sie sich um sie, ich komme sofort. Und rufen sie einen Arzt!" rief ich schon im Laufen. Dann legte ich auf.

Im Vorzimmer rief ich Jessica nur zu: „Sagen sie alle meine Termine für heute ab. Ich muss dringend weg, ein Notfall." Schon war ich zur Tür raus. Ich rannte zu meinem Auto und fuhr viel zu schnell in Richtung der Schule. Kurz vor der Schule überholte mich ein Polizeiauto und gab mir ein Zeichen anzuhalten. Ich stöhnte und dachte: - Auch das noch. -

Ich hielt aber brav an und wartete, dabei trommelte ich mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad. Zwei Polizisten kamen auf mich zu. Den einen kannte ich. Das war doch Bellas Freund. Ich überlegte wie er hieß, aber ich kam einfach nicht darauf. Deshalb sah ich ihn an und fing an zu erklären: „Ich weiß, dass ich viel zu schnell unterwegs war. Aber Bella hat angerufen, dass Jacob Leah hat und dann ist sie umgekippt, wie mir die Erzieherin der Schule gesagt hat. Ich wollte schnellstens zu ihr." Seth sah mich entsetzt an und rief: „Jake hat Leah? Wir kommen mit, fahr schnell vor, wir folgen dir."

Die Beiden stiegen wieder in ihren Streifenwagen und wir fuhren los. Vor der Schule parkten wir und suchten die Babygruppe. Zum Glück fanden wir schnell jemanden, der uns den Weg zeigte.

Ich stürmte in den Raum, Seth folgte dicht hinter mir. Da sah ich auch schon die völlig aufgelöste Bella, die versuchte den Schularzt von sich fort zu schieben. „Lassen sie mich in Ruhe, mir fehlt nichts, außer meiner Tochter." schrie sie ihn an. Ich ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich bin für dich da Bella. Und Seth ist auch hier, die Polizei findet Leah bestimmt." ich sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

Seth und sein Kollege redeten in der Zeit mit der Erzieherin. Danach kam er zu uns. „Bella wir kriegen ihn, einige Kollegen sind schon auf dem Weg und wir befragen jeden, der hier im Haus war und eine Fahndung nach seinem Auto läuft auch, falls er das noch hat."

„Was können wir tun?" fragte ich. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach nur still dasitzen, auch wenn ich Bella helfen wollte. Aber ich wollte sie nicht nur festhalten, sondern etwas richtiges tun. „Ihr fahrt am Besten zu Bellas Wohnung und besorgt uns ein paar aktuelle Fotos von Leah. Je schneller wir die haben, desto schneller haben wir die verteilt. Oder hast du auf dem Handy welche, Bella? Das ginge noch schneller." Bella holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und zeigte ihm mehrere Fotos von Leah. „Darf ich mir die auf mein Handy senden?" fragte er. „Natürlich. Du kannst alles tun Hauptsache ich bekomme Leah gesund wieder." Bellas Stimme zitterte, aber immerhin weinte sie nicht mehr, sie war so stark.

Nachdem Seth die Fotos hatte, riet er uns nach Hause zu fahren.

Bellas PoV:

Nach meinem Zusammenbruch, funktionierte ich nun nur noch. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass Jake meiner Kleinen nichts antat. Edward fuhr mich nach Hause. Wie ein Zombie ging ich hoch in die Wohnung und direkt in Leahs Zimmer, das Zimmer das es eine Etage höher auch für sie gab. Nur war Leah weder hier noch oben. Wie sollte ich weiterleben, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde? Was hatte Jake nur mit ihr vor? Mir gingen viele Situationen durch den Kopf, in denen Leah geweint hatte und Jake nur genervt reagierte, statt sich um sie zu kümmern. Ich beschloss alles zu tun um Leah wieder zu bekommen und wenn das hieß, dass ich Edward verlassen und zurück zu Jacob gehen musste.

Ich wurde aus meinen Grübeleien gerissen als es an die Tür klopfte. Es war Edward. „Bitte Bella schließ uns nicht aus. Rose, Alice und meine Mutter sitzen im Wohnzimmer, lass uns zusammen warten. Bis du Nachricht bekommst." sagte er. Dann zog er mich hoch und nahm mich in den Arm und hielt mich einfach fest. Ich kuschelte mich kurz an ihn, dann schob ich ihn aber etwas weg. Er führte mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Esme mich dann einfach wortlos zwischen sich und die kranke Rose aufs Sofa zog. Alice kochte Tee für alle und wir warteten und warteten.

Als mein Handy klingelte, sprang ich hektisch auf. Aber es war nur eine alte Nachbarin aus Forks, die die Fahndung nach Leah im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Kurz darauf klingelte es an der Tür. Es war Emmett. „Ich habe es in der Kanzlei nicht ausgehalten. Das arme Käferchen. Wisst ihr schon etwas Neues?" fragte er. Leider konnten wir ihm auch nichts Neues sagen.

Irgendwann hielt ich das Stillsitzen nicht mehr aus, ich hatte schon 2 mal mit der Polizei telefoniert, aber es gab nichts neues. Erst tigerte ich ewig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, aber das half mir auch nicht ruhiger zu werden. Ich musste einfach irgend etwas tun. Also rief ich noch einmal Seth an. Aber es gab immer noch nichts neues. Ich ging in die Küche und fing an für alle Lasagne und Salat zu machen. Ich musste meine Hände beschäftigen. Als mein Handy wieder klingelte lies ich aber alles fallen. Die Tomaten kullerten quer durch die Küche, aber das interessierte mich nicht.

Am Telefon war Charlie. Der sagte nur: „Bella es tut mir alles so leid. Bitte verzeih mir." Dann wurde das Gespräch unterbrochen. Warum entschuldigte Charlie sich? Ich versuchte ihn zurück zu rufen, aber ich landete sofort auf der Mailbox.


End file.
